Code Geass: Jinchuuriki of the Crimson Knightmare
by Resurrection of the Forgotten
Summary: When Naruto is thrown into a whole new world that is all but at war with itself, who can he trust? Whose side will he fight on? And just because he's in a new world doesn't mean he isn't the Child of Prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been meaning to write and post this for a while, but had trouble actually wanting to write anything, so it took me a while to get this done. This is obviously the beginning of another crossover fic and I'd like to know what you all thought of it so please remember to review when you've finished.**

**Oh and it's kind of short, but it's just the prologue so I hope you can forgive me for that. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Code Geass, or anything else that may or may not appear in this Fic that is owned by somebody else.**

* * *

Prologue

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
__"Speakers"  
_**"Jutsu"**

Rubble that is all that is left, all that anyone can make out, of the landscape that was once one of the proud cities of Japan, or as it is now called Area 11, after the initial invasion by the Holy Britannian Empire in 2010. But that battle is more than seven years old now, and soon this place would be better known for another entirely different reason.

At the center of the ruins stood a single Knightmare Frame, but this Knightmare Frame was one of a kind. It was humanoid shaped, with most of its armor being a dark crimson color with black lining its shoulders, the bottom of its feet, chest, and along its knee guards. Its head had fox attributes to it with its eyes being a solid orange. But the most prominent feature on the Knightmare that made it so unique were the nine tails that swayed behind it, and even though they were made of metal they moved with such elegance that they never even came close to colliding with one another.

Inside the pilot was a young boy of about 16 with a black mask on that hid most of his facial features. He had spikey golden blonde hair that fell around his face. Through his face mask you could see a shining pair of sky blue eyes, if one were to look under his mask they would see six strange marks that almost looked like whiskers, three on each cheek. The clothes he wore were something only he would know the meaning of. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And right now he was in some serious trouble.

'_How did it come to this?'_ the blonde boy thought to himself. This place, these ruins, they were meant to be his grave site.

Looking around him the boy saw that he was being surrounded by, at the very least, 60 Burai, the Japanese modified Glasgows, from what he could see alone all their guns trained on him. Some could say it spoke highly of his piloting skills, that so many people were needed just him, but considering that not too long ago he considered these people his comrades, allies, nakama, his friends, he really couldn't find any reason to be proud of any of this. Exactly how many times did he risk his life to save theirs? Only to be betrayed by them at the end. While he was never an official member of the Black Knights he had, on more than one occasion, fought alongside them protecting the people of Area 11, no matter who they were, and against the rule of Britannia. And tonight he was supposed to fight alongside them, as they initiated their attack on the Tokyo Settlement, even though he was going against his better judgment.

His eyes focused in on the only Knightmare Frame that stood apart from all the others, across from him amongst all the Burai stood the Guren Mark 2. And inside was a pilot that he knew very well, she was his girlfriend after all, or ex-girlfriend considering the situation. Kallen is a girl his age with shoulder length red hair that spikes out in the back, and dark blue eyes that were better compared to the color of the sea in contrast to his sky blue ones.

"_Et tu Kallen?"_ Naruto asked over his frame's speaker system, some of the anger, sadness, and disappointment he felt leaking into his voice.

"_I'm sorry Naruto,"_ Kallen replied, doing her best to keep her voice as steady as possible, _"But we have to do this, for the good of Japan's future."_ She said, her voice sounding a lot stronger and confidante than she was actually feeling at the moment.

'_Is it for Japan or for Zero, Kallen?'_ Naruto thought some bitterness seeping into his thoughts. He had often wondered what Kallen would do if she was forced to pick between him and Zero, _'Guess I can stop wondering now.'_ Out of the corner of the screen monitor his eye noticed another Knightmare Frame approaching taking a closer look he realized it was the Gawain, Zero's personal Knightmare. _'Speak of the devil.'_

"_Sorry Naruto,"_ Zero's voice was heard coming over the Gawain's speaker system, after he arrived to the soon to be battlefield, _"but you are an obstacle that stands in the way for my vision of Japan's liberation."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?!"_ Naruto demanded angrily, _"__Aren't we fighting for the same thing, for the same goal?"_

"_You're wrong Naruto,"_ Zero replied coolly, _"Our goals are similar Naruto that much is true, but you lack the conviction necessary to fight against Britannia as you should. You say you want to free Japan from Britannia's rule, yet you will still put that freedom in jeopardy for the simple fact that you do not agree with the methods used. How can we possibly trust you if you are just as likely to fight against us as you are to fight with us. We cannot allow such an unpredictable variable to live Naruto, so that is why you must die! _

"_I see,"_ Naruto said with his face lowered, his voice barely coming above a whisper. _"And you all agree with him?"_ He asked them as a whole, though what he really wanted to know is if that is what Kallen thought too. When he didn't get an answer to his question he took it as a sign of their agreement and continued, _"Very well then. I won't bother trying to change your minds if you all so strongly believe in what Zero is saying."_ He spoke solemnly.

"_But,"_ At that point the nine tails started to move more fiercely and wildly than before, as the tips opened up releasing dark red blades from each tail before closing around them, so that each tail started to carve into the earth around the Knightmare frame, _"if you think that I'm just going to let you kill me than you are mistaken."_

The left eye of Naruto's Knightmare turned black. **"Amaterasu!"**

* * *

**AN: Alright that's the end of that. This all obviously takes place after some things have already happened and I plan on going back and working my way up to this point before continuing the story further. **

**Review and let me know what you all thought of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It took me a little over a week to write this and I didn't do anything for about two days, so now I'm wondering if I should focus on writing some of my other stories or stick with Shinobi of the Digital Hazard. Anyway here is the first official chapter of this fic I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Code Geass, or anything else that may or may not appear in this fic that is obviously owned by someone already.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
__"Speakers"  
__Flashback__  
_**"Jutsu"**

The black flames raced forward hitting many of the Burai that were directly in front of Naruto. Some of the Burai pilots managed to eject before the flames reached them, but most weren't as lucky to avoid Amaterasu's all-consuming flames. Kallen had known what signs to look for, so she had managed to move the Guren out of harm's way before the fire was even close to reaching her. Immediately after the flames reached Naruto's first victims a torrent of bullets were fired at the Crimson Knightmare by the encircling Burai that remained in an attempt to destroy the fox like Knightmare, and kill the blonde pilot inside. The bladed tails reacted immediately proving their worth as an automatic defense, moving at nearly impossible speeds deflecting the barrage of bullets, some of the deflected bullets impacted with the ground harmlessly, kicking up dust along the way, others were shot back toward the guns they had they originally come from, and the remaining bullets hit a number of Burai causing substantial amounts of damage to them.

"Your Knigtmare's automatic defense is truly amazing Naruto, second, probably, only to that of the Gawain's." Zero mused to himself from inside the cockpit of his Knightmare. _"Cease fire!"_ He ordered, _"Bullets are useless against him."_ Listening to their leader all of the Black Knights stopped firing and waited for the dust to settle before they charged in.

From within the cloud of dust Naruto steadied his breathing and relaxed his muscles, preparing himself for the battle/massacre that was about to happen. While he waited Naruto reflected on how everything lead to this moment; and how he came to live in a world filled with giant robots and advanced technology instead of ninja and jutsu. How his life changed by mere chance, he still refused to believe that something like fate existed.

* * *

_Flashback_

_On the waterfall that lead into the Valley of the End was a man watching two young Genin's battle, one wearing an orange jumpsuit, the other a high collard blue short sleeved shirt and shorts, both wearing the standard shinobi sandals, the man wore a black high collard cloak with red clouds outlined in white and an orange spiraled mask that only had one eyehole. He had no real identity; it was something he had thrown away years ago. He went by different names, or titles depending how you wanted to look at it, Tobi, Madara Uchiha, and The True Leader of Akatsuki were just some of them. Once upon a time, before he set his ultimate plan into motion, The Moon-eye Plan, he went by the name of… Obito Uchiha. But that was long ago before…_

_Right now who he was or wasn't couldn't be further from his mind. At the moment his only concern were the two young teens that were on the verge of killing each other, one his fellow clansmen the other the son of his sensei. Seeing the two boys charge at each other one last time caused the masked man to move to intercept them before they endangered his plans any further than they already had._

'I'll be forced to move up my plans by capturing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but it can't be helped.' _He thought to himself before he vanished by spiraling into himself._

'Damn it,'_ Naruto cursed to himself watching his opponent intently. Since he was woken up that morning by Shikamaru he just knew that he would be having a bad day. His belief was only confirmed when he was told that Sasuke Uchiha, his teammate and rival, had left at some point last night to join Orochimaru. He wanted to deny it at first, but he resigned himself to the truth soon after when his other teammate, Sakura Haruno, confirmed Sasuke's leaving and then proceeded to beg him to bring the traitorous Uchiha back._

_He wasn't completely sure, but he believed that at that moment he honestly hated the pink haired girl for the first time. He hadn't exactly kept his feelings for her a secret, but for her to go up to him and then beg him to bring the Uchiha back to her effectively killing any feelings he might have had for her…_

_Flashback End_

* * *

Naruto chuckled humorlessly as he remembered that moment. _'I crossover into a different dimension and yet the girl I fall for still choses the black haired, arrogant, revenge driven, pretty boy over me.'_ The blonde haired pilot thought somberly, _'Kami must seriously hate me or something.'_ He didn't dwell on it for much longer the dust had begun to settle and he refused to let those sheep who called themselves knights have the first chance to strike.

The pilots inside the Burai watched as the dust from the bullets that impacted with the ground began to clear. They assumed that their opponent would refrain from fighting in an attempt to stay alive for as long as possible. They didn't know Naruto Uzumaki all that well. From inside the dust cloud the Crimson Knightmare burst out heading toward the closest group of 14 or so Burai moving faster than they thought possible taking everyone, except select few, by surprise at his sudden charge. Four of the nine tails moved forward deflecting the bullets that the Japanese pilots had fired solely due to their self-preservation instinct. The other five tails sliced through just as many of the Japanese modified Glasgows. Stretching the fox Knightmare's arms out to its side Naruto fired the Slash Harken that each arm had, hitting a couple of Burai before he swung them around and tossed them into another pair of the Japanese Knightmare frames.

Finally regaining their senses the remaining five Burai fired their own Slash Harken at their opponent attempting to restrain him long enough to land a decisive blow. The Slash Harken came close, but eventually they were all cut down by the fox's tails like the bullets were. Speeding toward them Naruto cut into all five Burai with the clawed hands of his Knightmare that glowed in a faint light blue before they stopped. Not even a second later the Burai all fell to the ground each having varies claw marks on their frames.

Releasing a steady breath Naruto righted his Knightmare so it was standing straight up waiting for his opponents to make the next move. While he waited his mind once more returned back to the past his memories of that day continuing from where he left off.

* * *

_Flashback_

_But still he promised her he'd bring Sasuke back, if for no other reason than to make sure his former teammate paid for abandoning their village. So he set out, along with Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka and his Ninken Akamaru, and finally Neji Hyuuga._

_The retrieval team was quickly forced to separate when they encountered the Sound Four, each of them forced to fight their own opponent. Choji fought against Jirobo, Neji took the spider freak Kidomaru, Kiba and Akamaru against the brothers Sakon and Ukon, and Shikamaru fought against Tayuya, the only female member of the Sound Four. Leaving Naruto to press ahead, though he had to stop momentarily with the arrival of Kimimaro, the leader of the Sound Four, but he was able to continue his chase of the last Uchiha when Rock Lee arrived to fight the last bone user. When Naruto finally caught up to the Uchiha they were at the Valley of the End, a location famously known for the fight between Madara Uchiha, founder and leader of the Uchiha clan, and Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

_At first Naruto had tried to convince Sasuke to return with him, but the Uchiha had refused to listen to anything Naruto had to say, so with no other options the two began their battle._

"_Sasuke! I'm giving you one more chance to stop this!" Naruto shouted to the monster his former teammate had become. His skin had become an ashy gray, with the power of the second level of the curse seal he had been able to achieve. On the bridge of his nose a black four pointed star had appeared and the sclera of his eyes becoming black, the three tomes of the Sharingan, spinning lazily in his eyes, and his lips having turned a blue color. His hair had grown out more and dulled in color, and had two hands like wings coming out of his back._

"_I told you Naruto that the time for talking is over! Nothing you say will convince me to go back, so let's just end this!" The avenger shouted back creating a __**Chidori **__in his hand, the blue lighting turning black with all the curse mark's corrupted chakra Sasuke was pushing into it._

_Naruto let out a heavy sigh gathering chakra into his hand, the mixture of his normal chakra and the Kyuubi's youki creating a purple hued __**Rasengan**__, for one final clash with his former best friend. When both jutsu were fully charged the two boys leapt at each other at an unsaid signal. With shouts of,_

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

_The two met in the middle, chaos surging from the point that there jutsu collided._

_A second, he was a split second too late to stop them. Tobi couldn't believe that all his careful planning was being destroyed because he was a split second too late. By the time he had reappeared between the two Genin their attacks had already met. But things only got worse when his arrival caused an unexpected reaction. He knew something had happened because he could feel his body being torn to shreds, his chakra being taken from him, and could see the same thing happening to his fellow Uchiha, while the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was being protected by the Bijuu's cloak leaving him relatively unharmed._

_Tobi's attempts to activate his __**Jikukan Ido**__, which allowed himself, or anyone/anything that he was touching, be transported to a separate dimension, only made the pain he felt worse as more of his chakra was taken from him at a faster rate. He could see the tainted chakra of the curse seal mixing with the youki energy that the blonde Jinchuuriki was releasing. His vision started to grow dark and the masked Uchiha knew that his time was coming to an end, but as he watched the chakras mix together he noticed something. It started off faintly a small ripple in space where the __**Chidori **__and __**Rasengan**__ met, barely anything at all, but slowly it grew in intensity and the ripple became a tear in space. Before everything went completely black he noticed that the chakra he used for the __**Jikukan Ido**__ was also converging with the other two energy sources creating the tear in space, he also noticed that the amount of chakra that went into the tear wasn't consistent with how much chakra he had lost. So where was the rest of his chakra going?_

_Naruto could also see the tear in space and could feel himself being pulled into it. He also noticed the strange individual in the orange spiraled mask who had appeared beside him, but his attention was mostly focused on the boy across from him. His sapphire blue eyes were filled with regret and sorrow, as he watched the life slowly drain away from the eyes of his friend and rival. He had failed to save someone precious to him and had unintentionally broken a promise he made to another of his precious people, even if he was unsure how to feel about her at the moment. He knew of course that there was nothing he could do at the moment to save Sasuke's life, but for right now he would mourn for the person he considered his brother._

'Goodbye Sasuke.'_ The blonde Uzumaki thought before he was pulled into the tear in space._

* * *

_When Naruto opened his eyes again he was in a sewer that he had only visited a couple of times before. Picking himself up from the murky water, his clothes strangely not wet, he began trudging toward where he knew the Kyuubi's cage to be located in a daze. Walking into the room that contained Kyuubi, Naruto didn't even register the fact that the once closed iron gates that once housed the great demon fox were now wide open, and the piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' floated uselessly in the ankle high water._

"_Well what an interesting turn of events' this came out to be, huh Naruto?" A dark voice asked him, a pair of crimson slit eyes snapping open from the unending darkness that lied behind the gate._

_At the sound of his name Naruto came out of his daze registering the fact that he stood in front of Kyuubi with nothing in between them. His body grew tense waiting for the mighty beast to jump out at him in an attempt to consume him like it's threatened to do before. "What the hell do you want fox!?" Naruto shouted out at the demon fox edgily. "I don't know how you broke the seal, but I won't let you attack Konoha!" He shouted pulling out a kunai from his pouch._

"_Hm, there is no need for that kit." Kyuubi said disinterestedly, "Besides even if I wanted to attack your little village that is no longer possible."_

_Naruto gave Kyuubi an uncertain look, "What do you mean it's no longer possible?" He asked putting the kunai hesitantly away._

"_We are no longer anywhere near Konoha. We are not even in the same dimension." The fox answered him._

"_How is that even possible?" The sapphire eyed boy questioned the demon fox confusedly and a bit of distrust._

"_I'll explain, but first it might be best if I transformed into my human form." Kyuubi said, and before Naruto could question the demon fox about what it was talking about, the giant crimson eyes disappeared. From the darkness walked out a girl that looked a couple years older than him, long crimson hair with a few bangs framing her angelic heart-shaped face, her skin a healthy tan color a little lighter than his own. She wore a dark red kimono top that left her shoulders bare allowing for a generous view of her C-cup breasts, a black obi tied around her waist, and black cloth arm warmers on each hand tied by red string. A red knee length skirt with black frills at the end and black shinobi sandals. On the back of her shirt there was a picture of her in her fox form. What finally convinced Naruto that this was Kyuubi were her crimson slit eyes, "So how do I look Naruto-kun?" She asked the shocked teen._

_Naruto at the moment was doing a good impression of a fish his mouth opening and closing in an effort to say something, but nothing would come out. "Y-y-you're a-a girl!" Naruto was finally able to sputter out in shock._

_Kyuubi's eyebrow started to twitch while a tick mark appeared, "What because I'm the strongest demon to ever exist automatically means that I have to be male!" Kyuubi shouted indignantly hands on her hips._

"_No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Naruto said quickly waving his hands back and forth in denial. "I was just surprised, and with how masculine your voice was when you were a giant fox I kind of just assumed you were a guy."_

"_Well that's obviously not the case. Is that going to a problem?" She asked him sweetly, too sweetly in Naruto's opinion._

"_None what so ever," The blonde haired boy instantly replied._

"_Good, then we can continue with the explanation about what's happened." Kyuubi stated with a smile, "We were pulled through a rift in space when your jutsu clashed with that of the Uchiha and that masked shinobi appeared between you two thanks to a space-time jutsu." A smirk spread across her face, "And because my youki was protecting you, you weren't killed like those two idiots were by the tear." The red haired vixen said smugly before letting out a sigh. "Though I've lost most of my power from crossing into this dimension," She muttered mostly to herself._

"_What do you mean you lost most of your power?" Naruto asked cutting in, "And who was that guy anyway?"_

"_That man was an Uchiha that's all you really need to know for now." The demon queen began, "And I didn't really 'lose' my power it's more like I can't access it." She continued knowing that she will need to explain. "While I still have all my youki we each can only use about one tail worth of power at a time."_

"_Each? Does that mean that you're still going to be with me?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Kyuubi, "Why?"_

"_Why not?" Kyuubi replied shrugging her shoulders, unintentionally drawing Naruto's attention to her chest before he quickly looked away his face a light red, "You keep things interesting. Now I think it's time you wake up Naruto and see what this new world has to offer." Kyuubi said before Naruto started to fade away. "There are still things we need to talk about, so see you soon Naruto." She finished just as Naruto disappeared completely._

* * *

_Opening his eyes groggily Naruto was able to notice a few things right away. First that it was dark out, which probably meant that it was night time. Second, he was lying on the ground. Lastly that there was currently someone shaking Naruto's shoulder trying to get his attention._

"_Hey! Hey kid, are you alright?" The distinctively male voice asked him._

_Naruto let out a groan in reply, as he tried to sit up despite the protests of the guy beside him. His body was a bit shaky, can't cross over into a different dimension without suffering some sort of aftereffects, but he was eventually able to sit up, so he was no longer lying on his back. "Where am I?" The blonde dimension-hopper asked._

"_Your right outside of the Ghetto," The unknown male answered him._

"_Ghetto?" Naruto asked confusedly_

"_Yeah, you know what's left of what once was Shinjuku." _

"_Oh," The shinobi muttered holding his head trying to shake away the remaining cobwebs._

"_Are you alright? Maybe you should lie back down and get a bit more rest." The male suggested._

"_No I'm fine my mind is just a bit foggy that's all." Naruto replied. Looking towards the guy, Naruto tried to make out some sort of details to at least get an idea of what he looked like, but it was hard to do with no light, and having the moon blocked out by a few clouds didn't help. He didn't sound too much older than him to Naruto; he could tell the guy had dark colored shoulder length hair, a bandana around his head, and dark blue eyes. "Can you tell me what's been going on lately to help jog my memory?" The cerulean eyed shinobi asked as innocently as he could._

_The older teen gave Naruto a strange look, at least Naruto thought he did, but complied to his request anyway. So he told him about the Holy Britannian Empire, the existence of Knightmare Frames, and how the Britannians used them to invade and conquer Japan, renaming it Area 11 afterwards._

"_Then why help me?" Naruto asked him after the teen was done explaining, "From the way you talk about it your obviously Japanese, so why help me when for all you know I could be Britannian."_

_The teen let out a chuckle before replying, "Actually I kind of figured you were Britannian from your blonde hair, there aren't that many Japanese people with that hair color, though I don't know what to make of your clothes. I mean seriously man, what is up with the bright orange jacket and pants? If I didn't notice your hair then I would have definitely seen your clothes," He joked._

"_What's everyone's problem with the color orange? It's an awesome color." Naruto grumbled, "So why help me?" The shinobi asked again._

_The teen was silent for a minute before he answered, "I can never forgive Britannia for what they've done to my home, and I promise to help free it someday. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to hold every Britannian I meet accountable for things they had no control over." The short haired teen said with conviction in his voice._

"_That's definitely something I can respect." Naruto commented with a grin._

"_Plus I have a younger sister that is about your age." The teen added, "I'd want someone to help her if she needed it."_

"_Is that so?" Naruto mused before standing up._

"_Hey! You really shouldn't be moving around like that. We should get you to a hospital to make sure you're alright." The teen suggested._

"_Nah I'm perfectly fine," Naruto said stretching a bit to get the kinks out of his muscles. _

"_Are you sure?" The teen asked him concernedly._

"_Yeah," Naruto said offhandedly. "Thanks for the helping me though. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto said introducing himself._

_Through the darkness Naruto could just barely manage to tell that the older teen was smiling back at him. "It's nice to meet you Naruto I'm…"_

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Naoto Kozuki," Naruto said whispering the name of the first person he met in this world. Shifting his Knightmare to the right Naruto was just able to dodge the Guren's clawed right hand barely missing having his Knigtmare's head ripped off. Immediately after Naruto had to jump back to avoid the Slash Harken that Kallen had fired, his Knigtmare's tails not being able to block the projectiles from such close range.

"_Please Naruto if you surrender peacefully we might be able to convince Zero that this isn't necessary,"_ Kallen pleaded with him over the loudspeakers of her Knightmare.

'_Your sister has come a long way Naoto,'_ Naruto thought silently to himself. _"And by 'this' I assume you mean killing me?"_ The former Jinchuuriki questioned her; he wasn't expecting her to give him an answer. _"We both know that's not going to happen."_ Naruto replied, although he wasn't very clear if he was talking about him surrendering or being allowed to live. The two just stared at each other for a moment both wishing that things had turned out differently. Naruto made his Knightmare jump into the air away from Kallen before diving toward another group of Burai in order to avoid fighting her for a while longer. _"I've already said this before I'm not going to let you just kill me. So if you really mean to kill me then come at me with everything you've got!"_ Naruto shouted.

* * *

**AN: Well that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. For the next chapter I won't be jumping back and forth between the present and past.**

**Please remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay it's been about a month since I updated this, but considering how long it is I hope you all understand why it took me a while to write. After this I'll also be changing my for a while and I'll be working updating Heir to the Crown before returning to S.D.H **

**I want to make something clear since a couple of people have gotten confused by this. Kallen didn't cheat on Naruto with Lelouch when I said betray I meant that she chose to fight on Lelouch's side and not Naruto's, that's it nothing else. After this chapter I'll probably change my focus towards Heir of the Crown before returning to my story Shinobi of the Digital Hazard.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Code Geass, or anything else that may or may not appear in this fic that is obviously owned by someone already.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
__"Speakers"  
__Flashback__  
_**"Jutsu"**

It had been three years since the night Naruto had first woken up in this new world, and met Naoto, though he hadn't seen the older teen since. Since then he had been working hard to fulfill three separate objectives: the first create an identity for him in this world, second he needed to find a source of income, and finally he needed to continue training in order to get stronger so he could help anyone that needed it. He remembered having to fight some Britannian soldiers the night he arrived, though he didn't know it at the time, which Kyuubi told him were filled with malicious intent not too long after he parted ways with Naoto.

Thanks to his shinobi training it was easy to accomplish his first goal and forge the documents he would need in this world. It amazed Naruto how easy it was to get past the security that most of the buildings he infiltrated to create the forged documents had. Kyuubi figured that it was most likely due to the fact that the people of this dimension didn't know what a trained shinobi was capable of. Naruto realized that if people here didn't know what a shinobi was capable of then he could use it to his advantage. He ended up listing himself as an orphan half-Britannian and half-Japanese with no records on whom his parents could be.

When it came to his second objective Naruto had actually managed to find three different ways to get money, he figured he'd eventually need the extra financial security. The first had been thanks to both Jiraiya and the toads of Mount Myōbokuzan; about three months after arriving Jiraiya had managed to make contact with him through the summoning contract that Jiraiya and he shared. Gamakichi had been able to deliver a letter from the perverted sage saying that he had been looking for Naruto since the blonde had disappeared. They had at first tried to pull Naruto back to the Elemental Nations through a process called Reverse Summoning, but no matter how hard they tried something interfered with the toads' ability to summon him, the same thing happened when Jiraiya tried to have himself, summoned to where his blonde apprentice was located. They finally decided that it was a miracle that the toads could reach him at all. After Naruto told Jiraiya about needing to find a way to make money in this world Jiraiya had sent Naruto the entire Icha Icha series telling him to have it published in that world. Naruto was at first reluctant to do so, but eventually relented to the Toad Sage's suggestion after Jiraiya told him just how wealthy the perverted novel made him. Naruto had then demanded to know why the old pervert insisted on taking his hard earned cash if he had so much after Jiraiya had told him that.

To obtain his second source of income Naruto relied on his Shinobi training again to make it possible, he had "liberated" money from many corrupt businessmen and politicians. Naruto wasn't all that confortable with this until Kyuubi convinced him that by doing this he was crippling those who would otherwise abuse the power that money gave them, Naruto remembered how Gato used his money to oppress the people of Nami no Kuni, and any of the guilt he felt about what he was doing disappeared. It astounded Naruto how greedy some of the people he hit could be. It was only surpassed by his amazement at how much they seemed to enjoy flaunting their wealth to one another. His stealth abilities weren't even challenged, as he spent a couple of days at most following some of his targets before he was able to gather the passwords and codes needed to access where the greedy bastards kept most of their fortune. For anything that needed a biological signature to access he simply used his Transformationjutsu, a true transformation unlike the one taught at the academy. Any money Naruto took from any of his targets he made sure that it was only a small amount, so that the people he was stealing from wouldn't become overly suspicious and start looking into what was happening to their fortunes if large amounts started to disappear. As long as it was only a small amount the people who were having their money stolen from right underneath them they blew it off as unimportant, many having secret dealings that they didn't want other people looking into. Naruto made sure to hit his targets multiple times when it was safe enough to do so, that way he was able to cripple them financially as much as he could.

Naruto then invested some of the money he acquired into different companies, that Kyuubi approved of, of course, taking over most of them in the process, and often being from the people he stole from in the first place. He then had his newly acquired companies start giving supplies, food, clothes, medicine, for free or at a reduced price to the people of Area 11 that needed it, though this mostly consisted to giving the supplies to Elevens. This wasn't something that the "Britannian Elite" exactly approved of, but Naruto couldn't care less what they thought.

For his last source of income Naruto decided to create a band with just himself and a few transformed Shadow clones. When Kyuubi asked him why he started a band Naruto shrugged his shoulders and simply replied, "I just felt like it," and that was that. Thanks to shinobi being trained to be able to change their voices to anyone else's Naruto was able to change his so it sounded perfect while he was singing. He was also able to learn how to play a variety of different instruments thanks to the secret ability of the Shadow clones, after Kyuubi had told him about it.

His training had started off slowly, with no place to really train without the chance of being caught by someone, but after acquiring a few companies he was able to buy a private plot of land, a few of them actually, he was able to train without having to worry about being found out. Jiraiya once again pulled through for him and sent the blonde teen many different training scrolls along with a few jutsu that, along with Kyuubi's help, helped him improve quickly. Kyuubi proved to be a real slave driver when it came to his training refusing to let her former container and now partner be weak no matter the circumstances.

His relationship with Kyuubi was something that changed over the last few years. After a few months of being in this world they had discovered that Kyuubi could actually come out of the seal whenever she wanted. When Kyuubi first came out of the seal Naruto had been worried about how people would react to seeing a giant nine tailed demon fox suddenly appear in the middle of a city. Naruto was on the verge of a panic attack when a burst of smoke signaled Kyuubi's appearance into the real world, only to fall over laughing when the smoke cleared to reveal a small one tailed fox that was no bigger than Akamaru was back home. Kyuubi promptly bit the laughing teen's hand and refused to let go for a good 10 minutes. She had still been able to retain her ability to transform into a human form and preferred to stay that way whenever the two dimension travelers were alone, but was usually in her fox form whenever there was anybody else in the room with them she didn't particularly care about, or when she was feeling lazy and wanted to nap on Naruto's lap, around his shoulders, or on top of his head. After a year of really knowing each other and working together Kyuubi revealed to Naruto that her real name was Amami and that Kyuubi was only a title. From that point on the two had become even closer becoming almost like family to one another. Naruto wasn't 100 percent sure, but he felt that his relationship with Amami was what it was like to have an older sister, with how she would always push him to improve himself and took every opportunity she could to embarrass him.

Naruto didn't just train physically Amami also had him break into libraries after they closed at night, and got him to fill them with Shadow clones, so that he could learn as much as possible. She swore that all the other Bijuu were laughing behind her back at how stupid her former container was back in their home dimension, and refused to let him to be an idiot in this world as well. "Besides," She began one day, "It's pointless to be the head of your own company if you can't even run it."

Of course it wasn't all great; half a year ago an old toad called Fukasaku, though everyone called him Pa, had contacted Naruto and told him that Jiraiya had died fighting what remained of Akatsuki, though Itachi Uchiha had disappeared a year or two before. The old pervert didn't do it alone though he had the help from Kakashi, Maito Gai, Gaara, who had become the Godaime Kazekage, A the Raikage of Kumogakure, and his younger brother Killer Bee. When Naruto asked why two Kumo shinobi would help them defeat Akatsuki, Fukasaku had informed him that Bee was also the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and that Akatsuki had attempted to capture him earlier infuriating the Raikage.

Before the old toad had left Naruto had some of the best alcohol in that world bought and had asked him to deliver it to Tsunade with the message for her to drink for the three of them. For the next couple of days Naruto mourned for his dead teacher. Fukasaku had also left with the blonde a couple of things that Jiraiya wanted him to have one was his entire Fuinjutsu notes, the other was the first book Jiraiya had ever published "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja" with a note in the back saying how it was that book that inspired his parents to give him the name Naruto, after the hero of the story, how proud Jiraiya had been of the person Naruto had become, and that he couldn't be more honored to have been the one given the privilege of naming him along with being the boy's Godfather. That last revelation had hurt the blonde haired shinobi, to know that he had family so close and never knew, but it also made him incredibly happy that his Godfather was proud of him despite his initial shortcomings as a shinobi.

After that Amami felt that it was the best time to reveal a couple of other hidden truths to Naruto, specifically who his parents were. Shocked couldn't even begin to describe how Naruto felt when he learned that his father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, it was only matched with the shock he felt at learning that his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was Amami's former container. Things had been a bit tense between the blonde and the red haired vixen for a while, but things slowly returned to normal between them and it was only helped by the fact that Amami could tell Naruto stories about Kushina back when she was a kunoichi. In order to honor the memory of his parents Naruto renamed one of the major companies he controlled into Namikaze Corporation, in memory of his father, while choosing to keep his mother's maiden name.

That wasn't Amami's only revelation; she then told him how while they were being brought into this world chakra from both Uchiha's was being absorbed by him, and that it finally stabilized inside him changing his DNA slightly. When Naruto questioned the redheaded vixen on what she was talking about she replied that the influx of chakra had made it possible for him to activate the Uchiha clan's famous doujutsu, the Sharingan. Naruto didn't believe her at first, but after he channeled some chakra into his eyes, like Amami asked him, he watched in a mirror, as his sky blue eyes shifted into crimson red with three black tomes in each eye. Looking into those blood red eyes reminded Naruto of the last time he had seen eyes just like them and the grief he felt watching his best friend die while he survived, and how he inadvertently played a part in his death. The resurfacing guilt consumed Naruto before he even realized it causing a change in his eyes that neither he nor Amami expected his eyes evolved into the Mangekyou Sharingan. For the next six months Naruto trained in mastering the abilities of the Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan. In those six months Naruto could use Amaterasu effectively, though the chakra control necessary for Tsukuyomi made it so he could only hold it for a day and a half, unlike Itachi who could hold his illusion for three days, and the supposed third ability of the Mangekyou Sharingan, Susanoo, was completely out of his reach. He was at least thankful that Amami was able to heal the damage caused by the Mangekyou Sharingan.

With so many different resources at Naruto's disposal he began building a personal Knightmare Frame creating a Knightmare that was more advanced than any Knightmare created so far. It infused some of the world's most advanced technology along with making the frame out of chakra conductive metal that Naruto was able to recreate with Amami's help.

* * *

**The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial calendar; the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war on Japan. The Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia looms as the world's only super power.**

**Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland Britannian forces introduced into combat the humanoid anatomists armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame, the enemies forces were far greater than anticipated and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the Empire the country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area 11, the defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number.**

**Though unknown to the world an unidentified variable will play a part in changing its entire destiny.**

"_Here is video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombings in Osaka,"_ The news played in the background for the most part ignored by the occupants of a room in the Tokyo settlement, as balding elderly man played chess. He lifted up a chess piece his hand shaking fearfully trying to think where best to put it without it costing him the match. The other occupants of the room consisted of five bodyguards/thugs wearing black suits and dark shades, and a man with short brown hair wearing noble clothing that fit his social ranking. The elder had just finished putting his piece down when a timer went off signaling that time was up. "You're out of time." One of the men acting as a judge told him, "From here on you'll make your moves every twenty seconds."

The man's opponent, the nobleman, casually filed his nails with an utterly bored and uncaring look on his face responded, "Heh, very well I'm game."

Panicking slightly, the elder looked towards the board his eyes shifting around the room quickly trying to find some way to prolong the match when the elevator doors opened up behind him.

"Oh, did you substitute arrive?" The nobleman questioned rhetorically, as the elderly man hastily got up from his chair with a relief quickly spreading across his face.

"Oh thank heavens I'm saved," The elder said letting out a sigh, "Are things going well at school?" He asked one of the two boys that came out of the elevator.

"What have we here, school boys?" The noble asked taking in their appearance

The first boy wore the standard male uniform for Ashford Academy, black coat with yellow accents, a white collared shirt underneath, black pants and shoes, with a lean body, shoulder length black hair that was framed around his face so only a few strands fell over it. He had violet colored eyes with a smirk plastered across his face, as he stared down at the nobleman. The other boy was wearing the same thing only he had a helmet, with goggles on top, over his blue head of hair that spiked out slightly near the front, elbow length gloves over his hands, and had light grey eyes.

"Well look at this, a nobleman," The black haired boy replied.

"I envy you kids today. You have so much time on your hands, time for regrets. What's your name?" The nobleman asked the black haired boy rudely.

"Lelouch", the violet eyed boy answered walking over to sit in the seat previously occupied by the older man, "Lamperouge." Lelouch said smoothly not at all bothered by the noble's tone of voice, it was something he had grown accustomed to hearing when he was younger. Lamperouge, it was a fake name that he and his sister, Nunnally, used to hide from their past. Their real names were Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia, son and daughter to the current Emperor of Britannia Charles Zi Britannia, the one man that Lelouch hated most in the world.

The blue haired boy walked passed his classmate and looked down at the chess board in astonishment once he noticed the position of the chess pieces.

"Oh whoa, now wait a minute there is now way you can win this one it's impossible, right?" The other boy questioned his friend.

"Rivalz," Lelouch began to say to the now identified Rivalz. "When do you think we'll need to leave in order to make our next class?"

"Uh, 20 minutes if we bust our hump." Rivalz answered taken back slightly by his friend's sudden question.

"Then be sure to drive safely on the way back. This will only take 9 minutes." Lelouch stated sitting down in the chair that the old man had occupied, the black chess pieces in front of him, "And by the way about yesterday..."

The old man nodded his head respectively, "Understood sir, we will discuss it later."

"Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move." The noble said in disbelief at the black haired boy's claim.

Lelouch looked at the noble unconcerned by his time limit, "Enough time." He said seriously picking up his king.

"Hmm you start with the king?" The noble asked before he burst out laughing in clear amusement.

Lelouch didn't bother replying, though he did smile slightly.

* * *

In another part of the Tokyo Settlement a truck was speeding down the highway trying to escape the pursuing law enforcement. There were two people inside the speeding truck both wearing light blue uniforms with light blue hats on top of their heads. The one driving the truck was male with long black hair tied into a ponytail. The other person's face was hidden by their hat making it impossible to tell what gender they were, but they had red hair with two long bangs in the front framing their face and their hair spread out in the back.

"Perfect, after we finally steal this damn thing. It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we've got a problem." The black haired complained angrily to his silent companion.

* * *

A pen landed on the floor the sound of it hitting the ground echoing throughout the room, as the Britannian noble stared at the board in shock looking at his only piece, the king, that remained on the board surrounded by Lelouch's black pieces, then his gaze shifted toward the boy in question who looked at him with the same clam indifferent look he's had since he first walked into the room. The noble's face, while still filled with shock, also gained a hint of anger in his features.

"How? How dare you give me that look boy, as if you're better than me! The same look that, that bastard always gives me like he is my superior!" The noble raged angrily toward the black haired boy he continued to watch him calmly, not reacting at all to the noble's anger.

"I have no idea what or who you're talking about." Lelouch stated evenly standing up, "But we're done here. Have a nice day nobleman." He finished entering the elevator with Rivalz right behind him. The noble seemed to only grow more agitated with the boy's words, but before he could say anything to Lelouch the elevator doors closed, the last look the noble caught of the black haired boy was the calm indifference in his eyes, and how easily the noble could picture those violet colored eyes being a sky blue.

"I love playing against the nobility when they lose they always pay out of pride." Rivalz said cheerfully, "By the way 8 minutes 32 seconds is a new record." He finished praising his friend at setting a new record for defeating an opponent in a game of chess.

"He didn't have much time to move either. And as opponents go the nobles are tepid, they are just over privileged parasites that's all" Lelouch replied uncaringly.

"Well then why don't you challenge one of the Elevens they are nothing like us Britannians." Rivalz suggested to his friend getting a thoughtful hmm from Lelouch. Seeing as his friend wasn't going to say anything else on the subject Rivalz decided to change it, knowing there was no real point in trying to get Lelouch to talk about something he lost interest in. "Who do you figure it was that the noble was talking about after you beat him?"

"I have no idea." The violet eyed boy answered honestly, "Probably just another nobleman." He supplied uncaringly.

* * *

Speeding down the highway on a black and orange custom built motorcycle was Naruto wearing an orange helmet that completely covered his head, an unzipped black cargo jacket, a form fitting orange t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black steel toed boots. A ringing caught his attention causing him to press the side of his helmet to answer the private phone he had built in, a number only one person had so far.

"Hello Uzumaki ramen, Naruto Uzumaki speaking what can I get you?" The blonde teen asked innocently.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The familiar voice of Amami shouted into his ear from the other end, causing Naruto to swerve slightly from the pain his ears were subjugated to.

"Ow," Naruto mumbled, "Ah, Amami what a surprise to hear from you." He finished faux cheerfulness.

"Surprise my furry red ass, where are you?" She asked him again.

"I decided to go for a relaxing ride in the Settlement," Naruto answered her.

"And I suppose the fact that there are 'terrorist' in the area has nothing to do with it?" Amami questioned him with what he was sure was a raised eyebrow, "Or the fact that your supposed to be in a business meeting right now."

"Can't you take care of it?" Naruto asked the redheaded vixen hopefully.

"I'm not going anywhere near those perverted old bastards," She answered him seriously before hanging up. Naruto didn't even get a chance to groan his displeasure before he heard the voices of the businessmen come through the line, and immediately figured that the devious fox and forwarded him to the meeting.

"Uzumaki, where are you? We've been waiting for a good 30 minutes!" One of the business men demanded.

Naruto let out a mental sigh before speaking as politely as possible, "Sorry gentlemen, but something very important came up and I had to step out." He lied smoothly.

"What could be more important than finalizing our business agreement?" Another of the businessmen enquired arrogantly.

'_Just about everything,'_ Naruto thought silently to himself. "About that, I'm afraid that Namikaze corp. will have to decline your business offer, as it goes against our objectives." He said again in a false polite tone.

"WHAT?!" The two businessmen shouted, causing Naruto to wince from having someone scream in his ear for the second time that day.

"But this deal will see an increase in both our company's income!" The second businessmen argued.

"Correction," Naruto stated somewhat coldly, "It will see a 24.3% increase in your company's profits, while Namikaze corp. will only see a 2% increase and the prices of a majority of our merchandise being raised, so that they'll only be available toward the Britannian community leaving the Japanese people without one of their major suppliers for goods. I simply cannot allow that." The stunned silence he received afterwards almost had the cerulean eyed boy chuckling. "Don't think that just because I'm young you can trick me into agreeing to such a crummy deal. Besides if I didn't catch on to your little trick than my partner would have." He finished offhandedly.

"Why do you care so much for those worthless Elevens?" The second businessman asked Naruto angrily ignoring the fact that they were trying to cheat him. "You won't get far in this world if you continue to support them like you have Uzumaki!"

"Don't you know?" The first businessmen asked his partner the sneer evident in his voice. "Uzumaki is only half-Britannian one of his parents was a dirty Eleven. The boy must feel some sort obligation to his fellow trash." He said before continuing to speak to Naruto. "Isn't that right, half-bred?"

"Half-bred huh, well I guess you're right I'm only half-Britannian after all." Naruto admitted calmly not at all perturbed by the fact that the man knew that piece of information, seeing as it wasn't technically true and he never bothered trying to hide the fact he listed himself as half-Britannian and half-Japanese. "That's something I don't understand about you full-blooded Britannians, you believe that just because of a mere circumstance of birth that it makes you better than all the Areas you've conquered. Yet right now you are the ones, who need to make this deal with **my** company, aren't you?" He asked them, but didn't wait for an answer. "Gentlemen you've wasted enough of my time and you have 5 minutes to get out of my company before security removes you from the premises."

"W-what Uzuma-"

"You can't do thi-"

"Goodbye gentlemen." Naruto finished cutting off the two businessmen before they could finish and ended the call, "Happy now?" Naruto asked after a couple of minutes.

"Quite, now if only they would stop making so much noise." Amami's voice answered him having called the blonde haired shinobi again once she heard the yelling begin from the conference room she knew that Naruto was supposed to be having his meeting. "By the way have you seen the latest news?" She asked him and receiving a "no" from him. "I'll send the video feed to your motorcycle's onboard computer." She said before the screen on his motorcycle turned on and began playing, showing footage of a building with smoke coming out of it. And thanks to Amami training him to be able to sense chakra and his basic shinobi training to always be aware of his surroundings Naruto didn't have to worry about crashing into anyone or anything. The video then changed to show the Britannian flag.

_"We apologize for the delay, now his Royal Highness Prince Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia, will address the nation,"_ The announcer said before the screen changed once again to show a male with long blonde hair that fell to his mid-back, blue eyes, and dressed in expensive looking clothes that was reserved for royalty.

_"__To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia,"_ Clovis began moving his hands in a grand gesture, as he spoke.

* * *

In the truck the two occupants were watching the news feed when the passenger finally spoke up after the Third Prince's last comment.

"We are not Elevens we are Japanese" The passenger shouted in what was obviously a female voice.

_"__Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart." _The blonde prince said gripping at his chest and closing his eyes._ "The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind. Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect to the wellbeing of one and all. Now then everyone I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty."_ He finished before the announcer from before asked for a moment of silence.

* * *

'_I'm not sure to either be impressed by his acting skills, if not a bit over dramatic, or be disgusted by the fact that he's hosting a party while all this is happening.'_ Naruto thought with a scowl looking at the image of one of the princes of Britannia, having received an invitation to attend the party himself, cutting the feed at that point. "So do you know if anything else has happened?" Naruto asked the crimson vixen.

"Yeah, apparently the Japanese who attacked that building managed to steal some medical supplies, or at least that's what they stole according to the information the Britannian government released to the public. The truck the Japanese escaped in is also currently being followed by law enforcement." Amami answered.

"You think they're trying to hide something?" Naruto replied referring to her comment about the Britannian government.

"Most likely," The redhead admitted honestly, "Namikaze corp. supplies more than enough medical supplies to the Japanese. It's very likely that our little Japanese freedom fighters have been able to get a hold of at least some of the supplies for themselves, so there's no reason for them steal any. Plus I looked into it myself and what I found was that reports say that they stole poison gas." She finished.

The blonde haired boy raised an eyebrow at that, "Poison gas?" Naruto questioned no one in particular a smirk spreading across his face, " You know I think that things are finally starting to get interesting," The cerulean eyed boy said excitedly his fox like grin spreading across his face under his helmet.

"What are you planning Naruto?" Amami asked the blonde haired boy suspiciously.

"I think that it's about time that I took a more active role in this war." Naruto answered her, "I'll call you later." He finished ending the chat driving off the highway and pulling into an alley where he sealed away his bike into a storage seal he had located on his arm. Naruto then sent more chakra into the seal on his arm unsealing some shinobi clothing that he had secretly made in this world, and a couple of things he was sent from the Elemental Nations after Jiraiya's death. Once he changed into his new clothes Naruto disappeared in a Leaf Shunshin and began his search for the truck that supposedly transported the poisonous gas.

When Naruto finally found the truck it had just swerved off the road and crashed into the empty construction site. A boy with black hair that he would guess was about his age wearing school clothes had gone down to help while all the other Britannians watched the accident like they would an animal in a zoo, Naruto was disgusted by how they were all acting. Before Naruto could do anything to help, the truck pulled out of where it crashed, causing the boy who had climbed onto the top to fall inside the back through a hatch. Naruto followed after them quickly his speed being more than enough to keep up with them.

_"Stop the vehicle,"_ A voice called from above. Looking up Naruto could see three military copters following after the hijacked truck.

_"Surrender now and you get the chance to defend yourself in court. Stop and surrender at once,"_ Another pilot ordered before he opened fire on the truck, though they didn't come anywhere close to hitting the truck and only served as warning shots.

_"Give up now or we shoot to kill"_ The final pilot said making their intentions clear.

"Now what do we do, that's the army." Nagata asked the passenger from inside the truck.

"Have you forgotten that's what I am here for," The passenger said taking off her hat revealing a young woman with dark blue eyes, a heart shaped face, a red bandana around her head, and shoulder length dark red hair that stuck out in the back with the two bangs framing her face. She got up from the seat and proceeded to walk towards the back of the vehicle, removing the blue coat to revealing red and brown clothes underneath. **(AN: I don't even know where to begin in describing her clothes so I won't)** "Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" She asked Nagata.

Lelouch who had been stuck in the back since the truck pulled itself out of where it crashed hid behind a large canister, watching as the redhead walked pass him sure that he had seen her somewhere else before.

"Kallen, let's use it here, why not?" Nagata asked in return.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath," The now identified Kallen replied back walking up the stairs of something that was located in the very back of the truck.

Outside Naruto watched as the military started to fire at the truck in earnest only for the gun to be destroyed bringing the copter down with it, by something that came out of the back of the truck. _'That's a Slash Harken,'_ Naruto realized recognizing the weapon that was common on all Knightmare Frames. Looking at the truck it's back opened up revealing a red Knightmare taking a closer look Naruto identified the Knightmare as an older model, a Glasgow most likely.

_"You fellas know full well what this bad ass mother can do!"_ Kallen shouted, dodging the fire from the other two copters and fired the Slash Harkens in retaliation bringing down a second copter. Right after she knocked down the second copter another plane appeared this one different from the others as it carried a Knightmare that was noticeably different from Kallen's Glasgow the most notable being that it was mainly a light purple color.

_"The rest of you back off, I will take this guy,"_ The pilot of the new Knightmare said disengaging itself from the plane that was caring it. _"I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap,_" The pilot said deflecting the Slash Harken Kallen launched at him with one of his own. _"An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland."_ He continued twisting his Knightmare around once he landed on the street. _"Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor."_ He finished firing the gun that the Sutherland was carrying and hit the Glasgow's left arm. The pilot was a man in his 20's with chiseled features, neatly combed turquoise hair, and yellow eyes, wearing a blue royal guard uniform.

"Kallen, we should both split up. Both of us can't risk being killed. Run for it" Nagata contacted her through a radio link that was built into the Glasgow.

"But-" Kallen tried to argue only to be cut off.

"No, just get out of here now." Nagata finished saying just as another Sutherland appeared in front of him and opened fire. Inside the second enemy Knightmare was a female pilot with long silver hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with some of it falling on the right side of her face. She had light chocolate brown skin with yellow eyes, and wore a female purple version of the royal guard uniform that revealed some of her generous bust.

"Simple minded Eleven," She said snidely watching the truck swerve off onto another road in an attempt to evade the barrage of bullets.

Before anything else could happen the gun that the first Sutherland was carrying was suddenly cut in half before exploding damaging both of its arms, _"Well the hell!?"_ The Britannian pilot wondered out loud.

"You know her over the hill Glasgow is still much better than your defective Sutherland." A male voice neither of the pilots recognized spoke up drawing their attention. Between the two Knightmares stood a person wearing a black high collard cloak with red clouds outlined in white, standard shinobi pants and sandals, though neither of them knew that, black shirt underneath with Anbu vest over it, on his arms he had black fingerless gloves and Anbu arm guards. Over his face he wore a red and black fox mask that hid most of his face from view, but left his mouth exposed. He had blonde spikey hair that fell around the mask with a couple of bangs even falling over it. And, though neither could see it from where they stood, his bright blue eyes could be seen through the eye holes. In his hand was a katana with a crimson blade that almost looked like it was giving off its own light and a black spiral guard, with a white hilt, its scabbard was black and hanging across his back. "And here is a piece of advice Britanian if you're not careful that arrogance you possess will see you killed."

"_Who the hell do you think you are to be lecturing me?"_ The turquoise pilot growled out, _"And how were you able to damage my Knightmare? There is no way you managed to do it with that little butter knife!"_

"Answering your questions in reverse order this sword was my mother's and its name is Akashini, and you shouldn't underestimate what it is capable of." Naruto said holding up the sword with a smirk on his face, "As to my name I'll be keeping that a secret for now."

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ Kallen shouted, finally coming out of her shock of seeing the masked blonde suddenly appear in front of them out of nowhere. _"If you don't get out of here now you're going to get yourself killed!"_

Naruto looked toward the Glasgow from over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "Did you not just see me cut that things gun in **half** with just my sword?" Naruto asked the crimson haired pilot amusement clearly evident in his voice, causing Kallen's face to redden slightly in embarrassment. "I've already said that you shouldn't underestimate Akashini, but you should also not underestimate me," He finished confidently.

"_Well here is some advice for you, Eleven!"_ The enemy Knightmare pilot shouted, the Sutherland's right arm raised and its arm blade extended, _"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!"_ He finished bringing the blade down where Naruto was standing.

"_Look out!"_ Kallen shouted out a warning to the blonde trying to fire a Slash Harken to intercept the blade, but it wouldn't fire, "No way it's stuck." She said in a panic trying to fix the problem before turning her attention back toward the screen afraid that she would see the masked individual, who judging by the sound of his voice was around her age, being crushed by the enemy's blade only to be surprised again by what she did see.

When the enemy brought down their blade Naruto disappeared for a second only to reappear on the blade and began to run up its arm. Slashing at the Sutherland's arm with his sword Naruto, putting some of his training to use, and channeled some of his wind chakra into the chakra conductive blade easily cutting through the Sutherland's arm. In another burst of speed Naruto disappeared again and reappeared at the Knightmare's feet slicing at its landspinners reducing its mobility.

"Incredible," Kallen said in astonishment, as she watched Naruto slice into the Sutherland. "He's so fast. And he's cutting through that Knightmare like it was nothing." Shaking off her amazement momentarily Kallen lifted up the Glasgow's left arm and fired it at the Sutherland, making sure that Naruto wasn't in the line of fire. When the arm impacted with the Sutherland it exploded causing a smokescreen to appear obstructing the enemy pilot's view. Looking around quickly Kallen tried to find Naruto in the smoke, but couldn't see him anywhere. Not being able to spare any more time looking for the mysterious blonde Kallen sped away from the smokescreen.

'_Damn it, they've escaped.'_ The Sutherland pilot thought furiously. He would have tried to follow after at least the Glasgow, but with the damage that the masked blonde had done to his Knightmare he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up with it as it escaped, _'Another time then.'_

Naruto, having left through a Leaf Shunshin right after Kallen had fired her left arm at the Sutherland, had went off in search of the truck and found that it had crashed again and it was now stuck in one of the old subway tunnels. He could see that the door to the back of the truck had been opened and that there were two people standing in front, of what Naruto figured, was the canister containing the poisonous gas. Taking a closer look Naruto could see that one of the figures was the black haired boy from before and that he was talking to a Britannian soldier with brown hair that was about their age. From what he could hear their names were Lelouch and Suzaku respectively.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when the canister suddenly opened up, but instead of unleashing poisonous gas like he believed it would a girl in a white jumpsuit and long green hair fell out, the two other boys being just as shocked as he was by the sudden turn of events. Leaving the two boys and girl alone for the moment Naruto went to check on the driver, making sure to stick to the shadows so he wasn't seen by anyone. Taking a look through the window on the driver's side Naruto let out a silent curse when he noticed that the black haired driver had a bullet wound in his shoulder and a lot of blood was flowing out. His injury was bad and would need immediate medical attention or else he'd die from possible blood loss. Before Naruto could move to help the injured driver he caught the sound of several footsteps approaching and a new voice spoke up.

"Stinking monkey," A voiced called out, some lights now shining on the truck. Taking note of the newcomers Naruto saw that there were a total of ten soldiers, including the apparent leader of the group who had spoken up; all their guns trained on other three other teens, as no one had seen him having been hidden from view on the other side of the truck. "Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you."

"Sir, I was told this was poison gas." Suzaku said walking up toward his superior. The Honorary Britannian's statement only seemed to infuriate his superior, as he began to berate the boy before presenting him with a gun and ordering him to kill Lelouch. Suzaku refused saying that Lelouch wasn't a terrorist, but a civilian who was unfortunate enough to get caught up in this mess.

"Very well," The leader of the squadron said after Suzaku's continuous refusal to shoot his childhood friend. He placed the gun against Suzaku's side and pulled the trigger causing the boy to fall to the ground.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted watching his friend collapse to the ground. Naruto was about to move in and attack the Britannians when he heard a weak voice come from inside the truck. Turning his attention to the driver Naruto watched as slowly reached toward something on the dash board.

"Death to Britannia… Long live Japan." Nagata said weakly. Naruto's eyes widened in alarm, realizing what the Japanese man was attempting to do, and only just managed to grab onto the driver's shoulder, and disappear in another Shunshin a second later before the truck exploded.

* * *

When the two of them reappeared they were outside, on top of a building a short distance away from where the explosion took place, but out of sight so any planes that passed through the area would be unlikely to see them. As soon as they arrived Naruto spent the next several minutes applying the little medical jutsu he knew to help heal the wound. After he was sure that the black haired man wouldn't die from his injury he finished by dressing the wound in some healing ointment that he always had on him in case of emergencies and some medical tape.

A few minutes later Naruto heard a groan behind him and looked back at the black haired man that had just regained consciousness. While Naruto waited for the man to wake up he had kept a look out for anything that could pose a threat. "I see that you're awake," The blonde shinobi remarked walking toward the man who was still lying down, "That's good."

"W-what's going on? Who are you?" Nagata asked trying to sit up only to be held down by an arm being placed on his uninjured shoulder.

"Easy there you're safe, but if you move around too much right now you're going end up reopening your wound." Naruto said gently, "And all you need to know right now about who I am is that I'm a friend."

"Well my name is Nagata, and if you saved my life than I owe you my thanks. I was sure I was going to die down there." Nagata admitted introducing himself to cerulean eyed boy.

"Don't worry about its-" Before Naruto could say anymore he was cut off by the sound explosions occurring far away along with the sound of gun fire and helicopter rotors. "That's coming from the Ghetto." Naruto stated worriedly.

"What's happening?" Nagata asked him, but didn't try to get up knowing that with his injuries he'd only make things worse.

"I'm not sure," The blonde answered softly before closing his eyes and extending his chakra sensing capabilities toward where the Ghetto was located. What he sensed caused him to clench his fists and grit his teeth. The chakra signatures of the civilians that lived in the Ghetto were disappearing at a rapid pace. "The civilians, they're being killed." He finally said.

"What? How can you possibly know that?" Nagata questioned him disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to explain right now." Naruto replied preforming a single hand seal for his favorite jutsu, **"Shadow clone jutsu." **The former Konoha shinobi said, creating 20 Shadow clones, gaining a stunned look from Nagata at seeing 20 individuals that looked like exactly his mysterious savior appear out of nowhere. "All of you you're to save and evacuate as many of the civilians from the Ghetto as you can. Now go!" Naruto ordered them getting a quick salute from his clones before they all disappeared. He then created another two Shadow clones, "You two are to stay here and watch over Nagata, understood?"

"Hai Boss," They both said at the same time.

Turning his attention back toward Nagata he gave the injured man a reassuring smile, "Don't worry they'll keep you safe." Naruto told him walking toward the edge of the building.

"What are you going to do?" The black haired man questioned him.

"I'm going to help stop this pointless massacre." The former Jinchuuriki answered him before he jumped over the edge, getting a shout of surprise from Nagata, and began wall-walking down the side of the building. Jumping onto another rooftop Naruto pulled out his cellphone and called his partner and former tenant, "Amami." Naruto said immediately after the other line picked up, "Where are you right now?" He asked her urgently.

"I'm at the warehouse," Amami answered him, "After you told me about your plans of being a more active part of this war I figured it would be best if I headed here."

"Good," The blonde shinobi began. "It seems that the _noble_ Third Prince of Britannia has decided to begin a massacre of all the residents of the Shinjuku Ghetto." He continued the word noble dripping with sarcasm. "I need you to send Kyuubi to my location." Naruto instructed.

"Kyuubi?" Amami asked him bewildered.

"Yeah, can you do it?" He questioned her.

"Of course I'll send it right away." Amami answered him assuredly.

"Thanks Amami you're the best." Naruto finished ending the call.

* * *

At the warehouse Amami, wearing the same thing she wore when Naruto saw her in her human form for the first time, looked down at a mostly Crimson Knightmare Frame from the control room. The Knightmare Frame Kyuubi was a Crimson Knightmare that could transform between its fox form and the normal humanoid Knightmare. It had nine tails and looked a lot like she did when she was in her own fox form, explaining where it got its name from, there was also hints of black on its, feet, shoulders, legs, arms, and chest. Its head was fox shaped, with the ears pointing back, three fangs on each side of its mouth, and solid orange eyes. When in its humanoid form it stood on its hind legs, with the landspinners being a part of the leg at the back instead of being connected to the side like most Knightmare Frames. It had steel claws for hands that could channel chakra and a Slash Harkens on each arm. Its head remained mainly the same, the only difference being a change in position for the head, and the that its mouth as a fox shifts to become the metal piece that covers the lower part of the face of most mechas, making the fangs look more like whiskers. It did lack the normal Knightmare Frame's hump back something both Naruto and Amami agreed was a good thing, but still offered a way to eject if necessary.

"Well looks like you finally get a test run." Amami said a smile on her face, as she typed in some commands on the main computer in the control room. On the floor Kyuubi, in its fox mode, lite up signifying that it was on and all systems were operational, and was currently receiving its orders.

"Alright!" Amami said excitedly typing in the last command, "Prototype Knightmare Frame 009 Codename: Kyuubi…Launch!" With that last signal Kyuubi shot out of the warehouse and was on route toward where Naruto's signal was located.

"Show those self-serving Britannians why you shouldn't mess with a fox, Naruto." Amami said to herself, as she began scanning all of Kyuubi's readings and made note of any important information for later.

* * *

For the last half hour Naruto had been destroying various tanks and Knightmare frames, making sure that any soldier he knocked unconscious wouldn't wake up for at least a good four hours. Afterwards he would create several Shadow clones and instruct them to evacuate any civilians that were in the area. Sadly Shinjuku was a large area and there were still some casualties. He had just finished knocking out another Britannian soldier when he had to jump to the side in order to dodge a volley of bullets from a Knightmare that had come up from behind him, while he dodge the bullets the soldier who he had just knocked out ended up being hit. Turning around he saw the Sutherland positioning its gun to fire again.

"_Hold still you Eleven trash and accept your death!"_ The pilot from inside the Sutherland said condescendingly.

Naruto growled lightly at the sound of the pilot's voice, "You just killed one of your comrades don't you feel any sort of regret for that?" He questioned the unknown pilot angrily. Naruto could hear the scoff from the pilot as he replied.

"_Regret? That loser deserved to die if he couldn't even handle a single piece of scum like you. He's nothing but a disgrace to the empire."_ The pilot answered Naruto nastily.

"I see," Naruto spoke softly his eyes hidden by the shadows of his mask making him look more ominous, "Then I don't feel any regret for what I'm about to do." With that he lifted his katana channeling wind chakra into its blade, causing the blade to look like it extended and pierced the Knightmare right where the cockpit was located. **(AN: Sort of like Gin's Shinso from Bleach.)**

Looking down the pilot saw blood slowly spreading out from his chest, _"W-what the hell!?"_ The pilot gasped clutching at the wound on his chest that had suddenly appeared. His eyes wide with fear, shifting to look at the monitor in front of him that now had a hole going straight through it that let some of the light from outside in. _"H-how?"_

Naruto didn't answer him instead he pulled the blade back slightly, reducing the amount of wind chakra he was channeling into the blade, before swinging the sword cutting the Sutherland diagonally. Naruto turned away from the falling Knightmare not wanting to waste any more time that he could be using to help the rebels fight the Britanians that were needlessly killing civilians.

Out in a different part of the Ghetto, a Britannian tank was firing at unarmed Eleven civilians only for a Slash Harken to come out of the ground and pierce into the tanks side causing it to blow up. The Slash Harken then retracted back to a one armed Glasgow.

"Those damn Britannians," Kallen said with tears in her eyes not willing to look behind her at the bodies of the Japanese that were surely now lying pools of their own blood.

"Don't worry everything is fine. Just concentrate on taking down more enemy units," A voice that she recognized, but didn't know who it really belonged to, said reassuringly from behind her. Turning the Glasgow around quickly she was once more surprised to see the masked blonde standing behind her and in front of the civilians that seconds ago she was sure had been killed by the tank's gunfire.

"_It's you,"_ Kallen murmured in awe, subconsciously noticing that there were bullet holes in the ground right in front of the mysterious blonde.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to chat right now. We need to focus on leading the civilians out of here." Naruto told her, pointing the civilians towards a different direction that he knew was safe and that he had a few of his clones were keeping guard of.

"_R-right,"_

"By the way," Naruto began just as he was about to leave, "You're doing really well inside that old Knightmare model. You must be a truly amazing Knightmare pilot." Naruto complimented her.

"_A-ah t-thanks!"_ Kallen just managed to reply before Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves, a faint red dusting her cheeks.

"Kallen," A male voice came over the radio, "Can the Glasgow still move?"

"Don't worry Ohgi, it's alright I'll decoy them. Just get the people out of here the only ones that would be captured are those of us in the resistance!" She told him wiping away the tears from her eyes setting out to find more Britannian forces. Ohgi was a man in his 20's with short black hair that lead their group's resistance ever since Naoto died.

"I know but we are trapped, they've got us completely surrounded," Ohgi replied dishearteningly.

"We have to do our best." Kallen stated determinedly.

"I know, but at this rate it's going to take a miracle to get through this." Ohgi said, as gunfire could be heard coming from his side of the radio. Kallen didn't answer after that unsure if it would really take a miracle or if they already had one working with them.

Moving down the street helping any survivors escape Kallen fired her Slash Harkens at a military copter making it explode and bringing it down. Hearing something coming from behind her Kallen turned around only to find that two enemy Sutherlands.

"_Well if it isn't our Glasgow friend,"_ The pilot of the closest Sutherland said. Kallen easily recognized the voice as it being the one belonging to the Sutherland pilot she had fought before when she had split up from Nagata. Judging from the lack of battle damage he had obviously gotten himself a new Sutherland to pilot, _"Doesn't look like your little mask wearing friend is here to save you now, so you won't be escaping me this time!"_ He finished firing his assault rifle at her. Kallen quickly dodged his, along with his companion's, fire and then moved down a nearby narrow street, _"Running away? You won't get far! No one escapes Jeremiah Gottwald for long!"_ The self-introduced Jeremiah shouted following after the retreating Glasgow.

An alarm inside the Glasgow suddenly blared to life drawing Kallen's attention to the control panel that showed that the Glasgow's depleted energy supply. "Only 30 minutes left." Kallen said in a panicked voice.

"The west entrance," A new voice said as the radio suddenly cracked to life, "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance," The voice said.

"Who is this, how do you know this code!" Kallen demanded more than asked. She knew that the voice didn't belong to any of the members in the resistance, and it also didn't seem like the one belonging to the mask wearing teen.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win then you're just going to have to trust me." In a different part of the Ghetto hidden from view was a Sutherland, but unlike all the other Sutherlands that were piloted by Britannian soldiers the one inside this Sutherland was Lelouch. After the truck had exploded Lelouch and the green haired girl had managed to escape the Britannian soldiers, sadly it didn't last long. When Lelouch and the girl found the exit to the subway tunnel they found that the soldiers from before had beaten them there and where waiting for them. Having first shot down and killed all the civilians that were hiding inside the old building. Once the soldiers had discovered the two hiding the leader had fired at Lelouch only for the girl to get in the way and take the bullet to her head. What happened afterwards Lelouch still wasn't completely sure; all he knew was that he now possessed the power of the king. The power to subject everyone to his rule and he was going to use that power to make the Empire of Britannia pay. With a single order he had commanded all the soldiers to kill themselves, which they happily complied to, he had then tricked a silver haired women into handing over her Knightmare Frame, obtaining the Sutherland that he was now piloting.

With wide disbelieving eyes the red haired girl registered the words spoken to her, "To win?" Kallen mumbled softly. With how things were going all she had been thinking about was surviving this battle, but the very idea about actually winning had seemed almost impossible to her. The only chance they seemed to have of actually coming out ahead in this had been the sudden appearance of the fox mask wearing teen, but here was someone else that was also promising them a chance at victory and Kallen couldn't almost believe it. Without many other options she did as she was instructed. The Glasgow leapt onto the overhead bridge and hooked its Landspinners onto the track. "Okay what am I supposed to do now." She asked, as she glanced behind her noticing that the two Sutherlands were right behind her. Kallen let out a light gasp when she looked back in front of her and saw a train speeding towards her.

"Since you trusted me, you are going to win. Jump onto the train" Lelouch instructed her over the radio.

"Gotcha," She replied making the Glasgow leapt onto the train and continues to the carriages. Due to the fact that he had been following so close behind her Jeremiah was forced to use his Sutherland to stop the train from advancing further.

_"If that's your plan, you go after the Glasgow,"_ Jeremiah ordered his subordinate keeping the train in place.

"Yes my Lord." The nameless Sutherland pilot answered jumping into the air, but was shot by two Slash Harkens one hitting the Sutherlands midsection the other knocking off its head. Jeremiah turned his gaze toward where the Slash Harkens had come from only to see that they had been fired by a fellow Sutherland.

_"What the...shot by friendly fire? What's your name and your unit?"_ Jeremiah demanded angrily, _"We are after the one armed Glasgow-"_ He continued, but was cut off when the unknown Sutherland started fire at him, _"Oh my god, a terrorist!"_ Jeremiah shouted fearfully. He started to retreat, but one of the bullets hit the Sutherland's leg destroying it making the Sutherland fall to its knees. Pulling out his Knightmare's assault rifle and was about to fire at the rogue Sutherland when out of the corner of his eye he saw that the red Glasgow was charging at him. With no clear chance of winning now the turquoise pilot ejected out of his Knightmare the pod firing off into the distance.

_"You saved me, but how did you get a hold of a Sutherland...huh?"_ Kallen went to ask after watching the parachute for the pod deploy, but stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that the rogue Sutherland had disappeared. "What... Where did he go?"

"Kallen!" The familiar voice of Ohgi shouted Looking around she saw that her friends and fellow resistance members had arrived, all of them keeping a look out for enemies. "What the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asked her.

"What? He contacted you too?" She asked them in turn.

"Sure did and Yoshida's group should be here soon," Ohgi said finishing just as his radio crackled to life.

"Are you in charge?" The mysterious voice asked through Ohgi's radio.

Grabbing his radio Ohgi answered uncertainly, "Uh...yeah."

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders." Lelouch told them seriously. Using the Glasgow to open one of the train's compartment; Kallen stared with wide eyes at the compartment filled with Sutherlands, and by the sounds of it the other compartments held the same thing.

"Woman in the Glasgow," Lelouch began.

"Eh...yes." The red haired pilot answered after a second.

"Stay where you are, your unit is going to run decoy got that?"

"Understood," She replied.

"Energy fillers status?" He questioned.

"About 15 minutes worth is left," Kallen answered him.

"Then recharge it. In 10 minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions." Lelouch finished giving his last orders to the redhead before he cut the connection with her.

* * *

Naruto stared at the scene in front of him in slight amazement, in the last 15 minutes or so the resistance fighters had been able to completely change the tide of the battle. He could obviously tell by the fact that they were far more organized now that something had changed, and that they were now being led by someone new. What amazed him was the fact that this person was at the very least a decent tactician to be able to predict the enemy's movements. Suddenly Naruto blinked, as memories from a recently dispelled Shadow clone told him that Kyuubi had arrived. Standing from where he was watching everything unfold the blonde shinobi headed in the direction that Kyuubi was located.

When he reached where Kyuubi was waiting, still in its fox mode, Naruto noticed that there were a few Sutherland encircling the crimson fox Knightmare. He couldn't tell whether they were Britannian soldiers or rebel forces, but either way he had to get to his Knightmare. Moving at speeds that were impossible for anyone else, besides Amami, to move at without the use of a vehicle Naruto sped past the Sutherlands and jumped onto the Kyuubi's back entering the cockpit that was located there. Naruto had barely settled himself inside the cockpit and taken the controls when the surrounding Sutherlands had opened fire on him, he was never more glad than now that the armor coating Kyuubi was stronger than the steel used for most Knightmares and that it didn't make Kyuubi all that heavier, whoever they were they obviously didn't think he was on their side. Grunting slightly from the shock of the impacting bullets Naruto flipped a switch on the controls bringing the Kyuubi's tails to life, as a blade extended out of each tail. Moving in front of him widely the tails began to deflect the bullets that were heading his way, it was something that Amami and him had worked together to create. Using sensors to detect the incoming projectiles the tails would move to block or deflect any bullets and Slash Harkens that were shot at him. It was supposed to be the Knightmare's ultimate defense against projectiles. Letting out another groan from another bullet hitting Kyuubi Naruto realized that while the tails were deflecting most of the bullets they were moving a bit slower than anticipated and some of the bullets were still making their way through the automatic defense.

Making Kyuubi jump off to the side to get out of the line of fire Naruto was at least satisfied with its response time, it seemed to react more to his thoughts rather than the controls in his hands. Now that he had a couple of seconds away from the continuous barrage Naruto took count of the number of opponents he was facing. There were two straight in front of him, the IFF showed that there were three more behind him, and one off to the side. Deciding on a plan of action Naruto rushed forward to the two Sutherlands in front of him. Kyuubi moved faster than they had expected, catching them off guard, and in an instant Naruto was on them. Jumping up Kyuubi opened its mouth revealing an assortment of sharp looking fangs that quickly bit onto one of the Sutherlands' head tearing it off, at the same time Naruto swung Kyuubi around two of the bladed tails extended at cut off the other Sutherland's head and legs leaving it in three separate pieces. The remaining four Sutherlands immediately started to fire at the Crimson Knightmare and once again Kyuubi's tails came to life blocking most of the bullets with a few getting through. Refusing to just sit still and be attacked Naruto charged at the lone Sutherland.

The one Sutherland reacted better than the other two from before, having been better prepared for Kyuubi's unnatural speed, and had immediately started to back up from the approaching fox Knightmare not once letting up from his fire. Naruto started to channel his chakra into Kyuubi through the controls in his hands and sent it toward the Knightmare's clawed hands making them a faint blue. Moving in closer with a quick burst of speed the blonde pilot extended Kyuubi's left arm out its claws pointed straight at the enemy Sutherland. In a moment of panic the Sutherland pilot hit the ejection button fearing that the claws had been heading for the cockpit. Without someone piloting it the Sutherland began to fall to the ground, but not before it received some vicious claw marks to its chest.

Looking toward the remaining three Sutherlands Naruto noticed that they were moving towards him, apparently they decided to take the fight to him, and were moving in a triangle formation, Naruto let them move in closer before he did anything. Once he felt that they were close enough Naruto hit another switch on the controls and Kyuubi started to transform from its fox mode to its humanoid one, the three Sutherlands slowing down to watch the transformation take place. When the transformation ended Kyuubi now stood proudly on its back legs its tails swishing behind it almost lazily, especially compared to wild movements from before. Throwing his left arm forward Naruto fired a Slash Harken at one of the Sutherlands taking it by surprise, but it moved just enough so the Slash Harken had just managed to graze its arm causing sparks to appear. Twisting the arm around Naruto made the Slash Harken change directions so that it encircled the Sutherland keeping it in place. Lifting up Kyuubi's right arm Naruto fired the other Slash Harken that was located there severing the Sutherlands head from its body before retracting both lines. The second Sutherland had in the meantime moved in close with its arm blade extended hoping to tear into the fox at close range. Sadly, for him, Naruto moved one of the tails to intercept his blade with its own. Blocking something was a lot more difficult than deflecting a projectile and required Naruto to do it himself. The Sutherland stood still for a second, as its pilot processed the fact that his attack had been stopped, but that one second was all it took as the other tails smashed into the unmoving Sutherland knocking it a good distance away. The final Sutherland stricken with fear by the fact that a single enemy unit had been able to defeat five Sutherlands almost instantly began firing at the Kyuubi without pause, but none of the bullets hit since Naruto had Kyuubi jump into the air to avoid the barrage of fire. Naruto twisted Kyuubi midair, so that it was parallel with the Sutherland beneath him before the tails surged forward cutting into the Sutherland and leaving nothing but pieces in the wake.

Letting out a sigh Naruto closed his eyes the red of the Sharingan disappearing as he did so, having turned on the doujutsu for that last maneuver to make sure he didn't accidently kill the pilot inside. "We'll all things considered not bad for a first battle." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Is that so?" Amami's voice said, one of the monitors showing that a communications link had been established between the Knightmare Kyuubi and the real thing back at the warehouse. "So I'm guessing that it's working perfectly." She finished.

"More or less," Naruto answered her with a large grin, "A few adjustment here and there and I think we will be able to continue with its testing."

"That's good to hear." The red haired vixen stated.

"Yeah, now if you would excuse me I have a few more Britannian asses to kick today." The blue eyed boy said cheerfully.

"Sure thing have fun," Amami replied with just as much amusement before she ended the communication.

With a large grin on his face Naruto shifted Kyuubi back into its fox form, it being faster when it was in that mode, and headed toward where the IFF indicated that a large group of Sutherlands had gathered.

It was all going according to his plan. Every move that the enemy made he already had something ready to counter it, if his half-brother was anything then it was predictable Lelouch thought confidently, of course not everything was going according to his plan. He had noticed that a few enemy Sutherlands were being destroyed that had nothing to do with the resistance group that he was leading, but he put it off as merely other rebels doing what they could. He had also been worried when a small group of six Sutherlands had separated from the large group, almost considering the possibility that they might have discovered the trap he was setting. His worry lessened slightly when he noticed that they were headed towards an unidentified Knightmare Frame and figured that they were just being used to back up a new reinforcement. He then put it out of his thoughts completely when the six Sutherlands were destroyed by the unknown Knightmare. Besides he had to focus his attention to what was happening right in front of him because with this last move it would check. Lelouch was so busy imagining his victory that he was caught completely off guard when all the enemy units were suddenly destroyed, if he had been paying attention and traced the pattern which the Sutherlands were destroyed he would have noticed that it created a spiral.

"What the hell?" Lelouch said out loud before grabbing his radio, "Q1 have you deployed the trap?" He questioned.

"No, I'm still waiting for the signal," Kallen's voice answered from the other end.

"Then what the hell happened?" Lelouch muttered to himself. Turning his attention to IFF screen he noticed that in the middle of the destroyed Sutherlands now stood the unidentified Knightmare from before, _'Impossible,'_ The black haired boy thought, _'A single Knightmare should not have been able to take all those Sutherlands out of commission in such a short amount of time.'_ Moving his Sutherland carefully Lelouch looked toward where the trap waited to be deployed. There standing in the midst of a whole bunch of rubble that was once Britannian Sutherlands stood, it being in its human mode again, a single red Knightmare Frame. He almost thought it was the Glasgow but a couple of things stood out that made that theory impossible, for one it had both its arms, and secondly it had **nine** **tails** moving behind it. _'What the hell is that thing? I've never seen anything like it before.'_

* * *

In a different part of the Ghetto one of the rebels was keeping a lookout for anymore enemy units when the pilot inside saw something, "Huh...what is that?" A short cut dark brown haired man asked himself, noticing that a new Knightmare had suddenly appeared and was heading in his direction. The new Knightmare was mostly white with gold accents on different parts of its body and a red jewel at the center of its chest and had solid green eyes. "It doesn't look like a Sutherla-" He didn't even get to finish his observation before he was taken down.

Back with Lelouch he was watching the Crimson Knightmare trying to decide what the next best course of action was when one of the resistance members voice suddenly came from the radio he had in his hand. "This is B group. Reporting enemy presence."

"Reinforcements? Real battle is different isn't it?" Lelouch asked no one in particular bringing up the radio to his ear, "Status?"

"Everyone ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat." The voice answered anxiously.

"Enemy numbers?" Lelouch continued to ask.

"Just one. I think it's a new model. Never seen anything like...Ah!" the Resistance pilot replied, but the connection was destroyed before he could finish.

"What's happening out there?" The violet eyed boy demanded, but didn't receive an immediate answer. "A decoy?" He wondered turning his attention back toward the Crimson Knightmare he could still see, "Q1 do it now!" Lelouch ordered signaling Kallen to use the trap they set. From underground Kallen fired the Glasgow's Slash Harken at the ceiling of old abandoned tunnel destabilizing the ground above where Naruto was standing. The wide smile he was wearing at the thought of crushing the enemy unit suddenly disappeared when the fox Knightmare jumped away from the area that was crumbling down covering more distance in a single jump than should've been possible for a Knightmare Frame, and keeping it safe from harm. "Impossible," Lelouch murmured disbelievingly.

For the next few minutes Lelouch relayed orders towards his forces, the Crimson Knightmare having disappeared after the failed trap, something Lelouch was thankful for since he doubted he'd be able to handle two opponents with the amount of trouble he was currently having with one. But no matter what his plan was the unknown Knightmare was able to outperform the resistance fighters and destroying the Sutherlands he had gifted with in the process. From what he was able to gather from the little information that the rebel forces were able to witness before they were destroyed the new Knightmare was designed for close combat and was able to reflect bullets.

The last standing rebel group had just fallen when Lelouch saw a White Knightmare suddenly appear in the hole of the building he was hiding in. The black haired student had barely managed to lift the Sutherlands arms up in a defensive position when the White Knightmare struck him with a punch. "You mean that this thing is what's been ruining my plan?" Lelouch asked out loud. "Nothing more than a pilot how dare he." He said angrily before the floor gave out beneath them from the combined pressure the two Knightmares were excreting. Dropping a couple of floors Lelouch watched as the White Knightmare dove down at him its fists raised to strike only for it to be stopped by the one armed Glasgow.

"Hey I'm returning the favor," Kallen said holding the White Knightmare back. Lelouch using the opportunity that presented itself escaped leaving the other two behind; he had something more important to attend to after all. Kallen was holding the White Knightmare back for as long as she could, she had even fired a Slash Harken at the thing but it had been easily caught, but she knew that she was being quickly overpowered by the new opponent. She was just about to eject, hoping that she bought whoever was helping enough time to get away, when a fist suddenly slammed into the White Knightmare forcing it to let go and knocking it through a wall and out of the building. There standing before was a Crimson Knightmare with fox attributes and nine tails that were almost motionless.

"_Hey are you alright?"_ A voice she recognized, having heard it twice before, asked with concern from the fox Knightmare.

"_Uh, yeah,"_ Kallen replied in a daze, _"Thanks for saving me."_

"_Don't mention it."_ Naruto said dismissively, _"Listen take this chance and get out of here. I'll hold that thing off."_

"_What?"_ Kallen said incredulously, _"You can't fight that thing on your own."_ She argued.

Naruto let out a sigh before replying, _"Your Glasgow is in no condition to continue fighting. Besides haven't we already been over this, you shouldn't underestimate me."_

"_But,"_ Kallen began, but knew that he had a point the Glasgow was on its last leg and wouldn't last long at this rate. And he had already done a few amazing things before she'd just have to put her faith in that he would be able to do it again, _"Fine, but you better make it out of this."_ The redheaded pilot relented before leaving in a different direction than the one the White Knightmare was thrown toward.

"If I didn't know any better I would have sworn she was worried about me." Naruto mused to himself before leaping through the hole that the White Knightmare had created.

Outside the White Knightmare was just picking itself up inside piloting the Knightmare was none other than Suzaku. After being knocked out from his wound he had woken up in the medical bay near the Prince Clovis' transporter, his life had been spared thanks to a broken watch that he kept with him. When he woke up he met a short silver haired man, and his blue haired female assistant, and was offered the opportunity to pilot a new Knightmare Frame called the Lancelot. At first he had been unsure, but he eventually agreed as he saw it as the perfect opportunity to end all this senseless fighting.

"_Are you another terrorist?"_ Suzaku asked over the Lancelot's loudspeakers.

Inside Kyuubi Naruto smiled at the question, _"Terrorist, Hero of Justice. It all depends on how you look at it and who you ask. I, for example only have one wish and that's to help everyone who needs it no matter what anyone else thinks."_

"_I don't understand,"_ Suzaku began, _"If you want to help everyone why would you agree to all this pointless murder. If you really want to help then join the military and change how things are run from the inside."_

"_Pointless murder,"_ Naruto muttered, _"Funny you should say that when you're working for the one who ordered the massacre of everyone living in the Shinjuku Ghetto without caring who it was. You say to change things from the inside, but that is not always possible people will oppose the change you're trying to make happen and then the people who you wanted to help are left suffering, as they wait for something that might not happen."_ Naruto told him, _"I understand that sometimes you have to work with those you don't want to, but if I always confirm to their decisions then I can't do everything I know I can. I'm fighting you right now for the ones who are depending on to give them a better future."_ Naruto finished, as he charged at him an action that was copied by the Lancelot.

They meet when they were halfway between each other and started to trade blows. Suzaku activated the Lancelot's Slash Harkens but didn't fire them instead using them more like wrist blades. Naruto countered by using Kyuubi's clawed hands or its bladed tails, which he had reactivated. Aiming for the fox Knightmare's head Suzaku attacked it swiftly with the Lancelot's bladed hands only to have the Kyuubi move its head out of the way every time making him miss. One of Kyuubi's tails rushed forward, but was blocked by the Lancelot's bladed hands, though because of all the force that the tail carried behind it, it pushed the Lancelot backwards into the air. Using the distance between them to his advantage Suzaku fired the Slash Harkens at the Crimson Knightmare. The Slash Harkens came close to hitting him, but Naruto was able to deflect them by using Kyuubi's tails. Naruto fired his own Slash Harkens in retaliation, but Suzaku spun the Lancelot out of the way of the incoming projectiles.

Not letting up for a second Naruto rushed forward toward where the Lancelot was falling throwing a punch along the way only to have it countered by a punch from Lancelot, the collision causing the ground they were standing on to crater. Suzaku then attacked with a kick, but Naruto ducked under it and managed to grab the Lancelot's outstretched kick with one of Kyuubi's tails. Using the hold he had on the Lancelot Naruto threw the White Knightmare up into the air and fired his Slash Harkens at it only to have them blocked by Lancelot's own.

For the next two minutes neither pilot let up fighting each other all out, as they moved through the Ghetto. Neither of them had the upper hand as whatever one tried the other was able to counter it, that is of course to say any blow one landed the other would land one of their own soon after. They had just passed a building when it started to crumble and two people fell out of it, a mother and her young child. The two pilots saw the two civilians falling and immediately put their fight on hold in order to save them. Though Lancelot was closer to the falling pair Kyuubi easily passed him, having shifted into its fox mode, before jumping into the air and changing mid-jump back to its human form and caught the two. With all the debris that was falling the dust that was kicked up hid the Kyuubi and the two civilians from view. Naruto used the dust cloud to escape, he would have continued his battle with the White Knightmare, but his priority had changed to making sure that the woman and her child were safe.

A short while later Naruto stopped and put the woman and her child down. _"Listen,"_ Naruto spoke soothingly, _"Head in that direction and you'll find other civilians hiding out in a shelter that will keep you safe until this is all over."_ Naruto instructed pointing her in the direction she should be heading.

"A-ah, thank you," The woman said hesitantly before sprinting off in the direction Naruto indicated. Naruto watched her run off with a smile before he headed in the opposite direction to draw attention away from where she was going.

* * *

After the mask wearing teen told her to escape Kallen had left running toward the rendezvous point being forced to abandon the Glasgow because of all the damage it had suffered. "Kallen," Ohgi shouted behind her from a warehouse she had just passed. Stopping she turned around and joined her friend entering the warehouse, which she noticed was filled with other survivors along with members of the resistance.

"Ohgi, who was that voice we heard." She asked her friend thinking about the one mystery they both knew about.

"Damn if I know. He doesn't answer when I call, so maybe he-" He began but was interrupted when the front warehouse was suddenly blown down. Through the newly made hole a tank appeared followed by a bunch of Britannian soldiers all caring guns.

"See I told you, instead of following someone we don't even know, we should have used the poisoned gas. Damn Nagata to hell" The brown haired man that was first taken out, who was named Tamaki, complained.

"So this is where you elevens vermin scurried off to," The Tank Commander said looking down all the survivors from his place on the tank "Prepare to fire," He ordered causing the soldiers to train their weapons on the civilians and resistance members.

Seeing all the guns pointed in her direction Kallen closed her eyes in fear, "Naoto." She whispered quietly. The room was suddenly filled with a loud 'Thunk' as the cannon on the tank fell off followed a lot of 'thuds', as the soldiers and the Commander fell over unconscious. Opening her eyes Kallen stared in amazement at the destroyed cannon piece that was cut cleanly through. She was just beginning to guess what had happened when her friends started to voice their confusion.

"What the hell just happened?!" Tamaki asked angrily starring at the fallen over soldiers expecting them to stand back up and fire at any moment.

"You know," A voice that only Kallen recognized began, "This is the third time I've come to your rescue." There sitting on the ruined cannon was the masked blonde haired teen looking at Kallen specifically. "I wonder if this is what they call a destined meeting." He finished amusedly.

"Wh-what?" Kallen questioned her face going slightly red.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tamaki demanded pointing his gun at the teen.

Naruto shifted his attention the brown haired male not at all worried about the gun pointed at him, "You're a bit of a hot head, aren't you?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"What did you jus-" Tamaki began, but was cut off when Naruto jumped off his perch from on the tank and began speaking toward everyone.

"Now is anyone in need of medical aid?" Naruto asked, but no one in the warehouse was injured. "Well that's good to hear." He commented.

"Alright, who are you?" Ohgi said stepping in, "Are you the voice from the radio?" He asked him.

"Voice from the radio?" Naruto replied confusedly, "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." He admitted honestly.

"Then who are you?" Ohgi questioned.

"I'm a friend." Naruto answered simply.

"A friend? You've got to be kidding me. It's obvious that this guy is some type of Britannian spy that's trying to get our guard down!" Tamaki intervened.

"That's not true," Kallen protested coming to blonde's defense. "He's been helping me since the very beginning; he saved a few civilians that were about to be killed, and helped me escape from that White Knightmare. And in case you've forgotten Tamaki he just saved all our lives. Why would he need to catch us off guard when we were already finished?"

"W-well… t-that is." Tamaki began trying to come up with something to explain the blonde's actions.

"You're not really trusting are you, and here I even brought you all a gift." Naruto said intentionally leaving what the gift was unsaid to make them more curious.

"Gift? What gift?" Kallen asked him.

"Well technically I'm returning something back to you." Naruto said with a fox like grin on his face, which went really well with his mask. Letting out a whistle as the signal Naruto stepped to the side, as a couple of clones walked into the warehouse carrying Nagata who was lying down on a medical cot.

"Nagata!" All the members of the resistance shouted rushing toward their injured friend.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to see you're all alright." Nagata said with, as much enthusiasm as he could manage.

"But how?" Kallen asked, "I heard an explosion I thought you had…" She left the last part unsaid.

"Yeah I almost did," Nagata admitted, "But this guy was able to save me somehow." He said pointing toward the mask wearing blonde. Walking toward the blonde Kallen and Ohgi wore grateful smiles, as they look toward the blonde.

"Thank you for helping our friend." Ohgi began.

"Yeah we really appreciate it," Kallen continued. Looking closer at the blonde her eyes widened when she noticed something strange about his eyes. They were blood red and had three black tomes in each one. "Your eyes!" The redhead said surprised.

Naruto looked at the girl in confusion for a second before he realized what she was talking about. "Oh yeah, it's just a little trick I know to help hide my actual eye color." He lied smoothly.

"Oh," Kallen muttered quietly, though now she couldn't help but wonder what his real eyes looked like.

_"__Attention all forces, cease fire at once. I, Clovis Third Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you,"_ The voice of the Third Prince sounded over some loudspeakers. _"__All forces are ordered to seize fire at once. You will also seize destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered. Seize fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting!_ Clovis finished giving his orders.

"So what just like that it's over?" Ohgi questioned disbelievingly.

"Hm I wonder," Naruto began drawing everyone's attention, "I wonder if the military will be mad that I knocked all these soldiers out." Naruto said indicating toward the Britannian soldiers that were still lying passed out on the ground.

"How did you do that anyway?" Ohgi questioned him, "One second they're about to fire and the next they're out cold."

"Oh that, I just happen to be very fast." Naruto replied giving Ohgi an answer without revealing anything. "Anyway I should be going now that things are over. Take care." He finished turning away from them dismissing his clones after they had put Nagata down, making more questions appear in the minds of everyone there.

"Wait your just going to leave without even telling us who you are?" Kallen questioned him.

"I told you I'm a friend and for right now that is all I can tell you." Naruto replied looking back at them. He suddenly stopped when he finally noticed the headbands that they were all wearing.

"What is it?" Kallen asked him after he just stood there staring for a minute.

"It's noting," Naruto said shaking his head, "It's just that your headbands reminded me of someone. Goodbye." And with that final farewell the mask teen disappeared in a Leaf Shunshin.

* * *

**AN: There no more done for now, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay to some of you this chapter is out a week later than what I had promised, but then again I had about 2k of this done when I posted my last S.D.H. chapter and seeing the end result I seriously doubt I could have ever done it in one week. To everyone else who doesn't read my other fanfics this is chapter is finally out after nearly three months more or less. But I do have other stories I need to update so please forgive me for the wait and I posted three different chapters 5k at the very least for two of them and 10k for another one. Now that I'm done with that on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Code Geass, or anything else that might appear in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
__"Speakers"  
__Flashback__  
_**"Jutsu"**

The Namikaze Corporation building was a tall structure, towering over most of the buildings surrounding it. The first thing that anyone who walked into the building for the first time would notice was the grand water fountain built in the middle of the lobby, and most importantly the marble statue built over it of a man with spikey hair, a woman with long hair that framed her face with a hair clip, and between them, in the woman's arms, was a cloth covered baby. None of the employees or the company's visitors knew who the two individuals were, but they correctly assumed that they were the young owner's deceased parents. The next thing that would be taken note of was the fact that both Britanians and Elevens were working peacefully with one another within the building.

Inside his office, near the top of the building, Naruto was working on some of the endless amounts of paperwork that he had to deal with on a daily basis. It was the day after the battle at Shinjuku Ghetto and Naruto was working on plans to help with its reconstruction after all damage it suffered. Walking into the room in her fox form, using her tails to open the door, Amami let out a sigh once she noticed that her partner was still at his desk working, where he had been since he arrived late last night. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"Working," Naruto replied without looking up from the papers on his desk. "There is still a lot for me to do if I want make sure Shinjuku gets rebuilt properly"

"What about school?" Amami questioned him, as she jumped onto his desk.

"What about it?" Naruto replied finally looking up from the paperwork on his desk to stare at the red furred vixen curiously.

"You haven't gone a single day since the start of the term." Amami pointed out, a few months ago she had finally been able to convince Naruto to attend Ashford Academy, but the boy had put off from actually going to school for one reason or another.

"What's the point of going to school when I'm the owner of a very successful company?" The former Konoha shinobi asked her, "Besides weren't you the one telling me yesterday that I needed to be more responsible with managing the company?"

"I never said you weren't responsible," The small vixen stated with a sigh, "And the point of going is so that you can actually meet and interact with people your own age. Even Tsunade said you should try and make some friends here in that last letter we received."

"I still have a lot of work to do, especially with the Shinjuku project, and making sure that the plans aren't blocked by some Britanian government official." Naruto reasoned.

"That's what Shadow clones are for." Amami countered, "There is nothing that you can do that they can't."

Naruto tried to think of something refute Amami's claim, but the Shadow clones only had two weaknesses one being the fact that they go up in smoke after one hit, which with the fact that they would be used to deal with paperwork and other trivial tasks wouldn't be that big of a problem. The other was that the Shadow clones would need a lot of chakra, and with his chakra in addition to Amami's it wasn't an issue either. "Fine I'll go." He said sighing in defeat.

"That a boy. You see things are so much easier when you just listen to me." The Kyuubi no Kitsune said smugly, as her single crimson tail swayed elegantly behind her. "Now go get ready for your first day." She told him using her tail to point towards a private elevator located in Naruto's office.

Naruto's office was the only office located on that floor, with a waiting area, with couches and a T.V., that lead to it, but the floor above his office also acted as his home with a living room, kitchen and dining room, restroom, and three bedrooms one for him, another for Amami, and the last one for any guest that stays over, if they ever had a guest, each with its own private bathroom. There was only two ways to get to the floor above one was the private elevator located in Naruto's office, which required Naruto to channel chakra into the button to go up. The other was the public elevator, but it needed also needed chakra to work or Naruto needed to grant permission for someone to visit. As extra security there were seals placed around the two floors, along with the rest of the building, which kept it safe from being destroyed by attacks both outside and inside the building.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto muttered annoyed, as he stood from his desk and made his way toward the private elevator, "Damn troublesome fur ball."

"I heard that!" Amami shouted following after him.

* * *

In Ashford Academy Lelouch Lamperouge walked down one of the schools hallways towards his class, alongside some of his friends and fellow student councilmembers, as he contemplated the events of the other day. First and foremost was him meeting the mysterious girl with green hair and the power he obtained from her. After that it was his commanding of the terrorists and the nearly flawless victory over the Britannian forces, it would have been flawless if it hadn't been for the appearance of the White Knightmare Frame. When he managed to escape from the unknown Knightmare with the help of the woman in the Glasgow, he immediately went to confront his half-brother Clovis and learn about the events that led up to his mother's, Marianne, death before killing him.

He was brought out of his recollection of the other day when he stepped into his classroom to hear some of the other students talking about Shinjuku. Most of the information being broadcasted was tedious and totally inaccurate with the government blaming the Japanese terrorists for all the deaths that occurred in Shinjuku with the use of poison gas. What he couldn't understand is what they were trying to accomplish by hiding the fact that Third Prince Clovis had been killed, was it just to starve off anarchy. Remembering that he had killed someone caused Lelouch's stomach to churn uncomfortably forcing him excuse to himself to go to the restroom.

When Lelouch finally made it back class was about to start, but what had his attention was the group of four girls surrounding a fifth girl, asking the fifth girl a few questions, who hadn't been there when he had left earlier. It took him a couple of seconds, but Lelouch eventually recognized her as the girl from yesterday who was piloting the Glasgow. _'Of course, that's why she is so familiar.'_ Lelouch realized, as he made his way to his seat at the table behind where Kallen was sitting.

"What's up buddy? See something you like?" Rivalz questioned coming up behind his black haired friend, "You got a thing for her don't cha." He stated more than asked, unknowingly getting the attention of a girl with long orange hair that was sitting close by.

"Just thinking this is a rare event." Lelouch replied calmly, not bothered by his friend's questions, "She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started." The black haired boy pointed out, though Rivalz didn't look all that convinced by his Lelouch's answer.

"Kallen Stadtfeld, they say she is sick or something and she barely showed up at school last year either. Still her grades are at the top of the class and she is a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she is well bread and rolling in money. Man you sure know how to pick them." Rivalz said telling the violet eyed boy beside him all that he knew about their classmate, and teasing him a bit at the end.

"It's not like that," Lelouch argued passively.

"Ah, you don't have to hide it, a touch to sheltered if you ask me." The short blue haired boy finished just as their teacher walked into the room.

"Alright everyone to your seats, I have one quick announcement before we start class." A non-descriptive man in a suit and short brown hair said, as he stood at the front of the room behind the desk. At once all the students complied with their teacher's instruction and sat in their respective seats, getting a nod of the head from their teacher at their quick compliance to his order. "Very well, like I said I have quick announcement before we officially start class. Today a new student will be joining us I hope you all make him feel welcomed." The teacher said, though if any of the students had paid close enough attention they would have noticed the discontented look he carried, and how his voice was just bit more strained than usual. Looking toward the door at the front of the room the teacher continued, "You may come in now." He directed.

The door opened smoothly, as the person on the other side calmly entered the room and made his way to stand by the teacher's desk. His physical appearance had many of the girls in the room blushing while the boys stared at him with looks of either interest, or jealousy at the affect he was having on the females in the class. He stood at 6'2 with shoulder length spikey golden blonde hair that framed his handsome face, which carried a small carefree smile that instantly put everyone at ease. His sky blue eyes seemed to entrance everyone in the room, as none of them had ever seen a pair of eyes that shade of blue. He also had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks that the girls thought, along with his slightly tanned skin, gave him sort of an exotic look. His body was lean, but with clearly defined muscles that gave him the appearance of someone who cared about physical fitness, but wasn't obsessed over it.

The next thing that everyone noticed was that his school uniform was slightly different than the standard academy uniform for boys'. For one the blazer and the white button up shirt were left open allowing everyone to see the black t-shirt he wore underneath, and the green gem necklace he was wearing. The other difference was that the standard yellow/gold colored accents were actually a bright orange.

"Hello everyone," The blonde haired teen began, drawing everyone out of their silent observations, "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said in a rich baritone that almost hypnotized all those who heard it, especially the young women as they started to blush a darker shade of red just from the sound of his voice, until they registered what his name was. Instantly the whispering of the class began, as they all tried to figure out what the teen with the Japanese sounding name was doing there. A very few came to correct conclusion and figured out that he was most likely half-Britannian and half-Japanese or at the very least an Honorary Britannian.

Kallen looked around at her classmates with barely disguised loathing at what some of them were starting to say about the blonde haired boy. Not even a minute ago a majority of them seemed to be completely enthralled by him, and now they were openly talking about him as if he were beneath them. She even noticed that the teacher seemed to be almost happy by the not so whispered comments that were being thrown at the new student. Really was it any wonder why she hated Britannia so much, they cared for no one but themselves and didn't care about who they hurt just because they were different from them. Part of the reason that she kept her own heritage so very well hidden was because she knew how much trouble the information would cause her if it ever became public knowledge. The trouble this guy had unintentionally given himself. Focusing her attention back to the boy in the front of the class she was surprised by what she saw. She had expected him to be angry or upset, maybe even a little bit sad, by what was being said, but instead Kallen found that the boy didn't seem bothered by the comments at all. Instead he still wore that same smile he had on when he first entered the room; his eyes hadn't dulled in the least bit and were still that same shade of brilliant sky blue. In fact he seemed to be staring directly at her, making her blush just the smallest of bit, in wonder and the slightest bit of recognition. Which was both strange and concerning, strange because she was sure that she had never meet the boy before, and concern because if he recognized her it might mean that he had seen her before helping out the resistance. She seriously hoped that wasn't the case.

Lelouch was also staring at the boy in slight wonder; it wasn't every day that they got a new classmate, especially one that was half-Britannian. What drew his curiosity the most was how his new classmate didn't seem to be at all bothered by the comments that were being made, which had escalated to the point of being badly veiled insults, and that the teacher wasn't doing a single thing to discourage. This guy either honestly didn't care what others said about him or he was an idiot. Whichever way it was that was as far as Lelouch's curiosity concerning the new student went. After all it wasn't like he was someone important that he had to concern himself with. No, right now he needed to focus on getting as much information out of Kallen as possible, and as soon as possible.

Naruto watched everyone in the class with a hint of amusement, walking into the classroom he already had a good idea of how they would react to his name, and he wasn't disappointed when the whispers started. He wasn't all that bothered by the things they said or the looks they were giving him, after his childhood in Konoha this was hardly anything. But there were two people in the room that drew his attention. One of them was a black haired boy; it took Naruto a couple of minutes to realize where he recognized the dark haired teen before he remembered that he was one of the boys he had seen the other day in the tunnels. With everything that happened yesterday, the explosion, fighting Britannian soldiers, the Kyuubi's debut, and the White Knightmare it was easy for Naruto to forget about him and the other two. But it looked like he was fine, so Naruto could only hope that the brown haired teen, Suzaku, and the mysterious green haired girl were as well.

The second person that drew Naruto's attention was a girl with shoulder length dark red hair and ocean blue eyes, who wore the standard academy uniform for girls, a yellow blazer, black skirt, and a short green tie. Her hairstyle might be different but Naruto was sure that she was the same girl he had met yesterday who was piloting the Glasgow. Naruto wondered why she was there, but it wasn't the foremost thought in his mind. Yesterday when he had seen the resistance members headbands he had been reminded of Naoto and the fact that he wore one exactly like theirs, and now here today with her hair straight down Naruto noticed the similarities between the two redheads, and could only come to the conclusion that this beautiful girl was the sister that Naoto mentioned to him three years ago. Of course if this was in fact true or not would have to wait for the moment, as he still had a few things to say towards his new classmates.

"As most of you have already figured out from my name," Naruto began focusing the student's undivided attention back on him, "I am half-Britannian and half-Japanese." He stated, confirming their thoughts, without any hesitation getting some surprised looks from his classmates at how easily he just said that. "Some of you might refer to me as a half-blood, though personally I prefer half-breed, sounds cooler." Naruto continued smile still in place. "I hope that you can all look beyond my heritage and so that we can all get along with one another; or at the very least act civil toward one another. I know that some of you are uncertain about me being here but know that I'm here for only one reason, and if you can't trust that then at least trust in the fact that the principle agreed to me being here."

Just as he finished saying that a small red blur came through the open door and jumped on top of Naruto and landed on his shoulders. It was a small crimson fox that only he knew was actually Amami the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It only took a couple seconds for the girls in the class to fall in love with the cute little kitsune.

"Oh, this is Kyu." Naruto said introducing Amami by the alias they agreed on, as the small fox yipped in reply.

"Mr. Uzumaki," The teacher began sternly, "We do not allow pets in the school."

"Well for starters she's not really my pet." Naruto began getting a yip of agreement from Amami, while mentally she was cursing out the teacher with every word in the book. How dare he call a being of her status a simple pet. "Secondly it really wasn't my choice about her being here; she won't listen to a thing I say." Another yip, "If you really have a problem with it please feel free to do something about it."

The teacher seemed to take some offense to what Naruto said, as he marched up angrily to the blonde and reached out to take the small kitsune. Only to retract his hand in fear when Amami suddenly snapped her jaw at his outstretched hand and bared her very sharp teeth to him. The teacher couldn't really explain it, but suddenly he felt this feeling of dread wash over him like if he did anything he just might die, not knowing that Amami was releasing a miniscule amount of KI. Sweating lightly the teacher took a cautious step back. "No its fine she can stay." He decided nervously, getting curious looks from his students.

"That's good," Naruto said cheerfully, as he pulled out a piece of paper from inside his blazer. "The principle also gave me this paper giving me permission to have Amami here with me." Naruto explained handing the piece of paper to the teacher who gingerly took the piece paper from the blonde student, keeping his eyes on Amami all the time in case the small demon tried to bite his hand off. Snatching it from Naruto's outstretched hand he quickly began to read it, as Naruto continued. "It also states that I'm allowed to have my uniform like this along with the small modifications that I made."

Reading through the piece of paper the teacher found that it everything that Naruto said was true, so handing Naruto back his paper the teacher coughed into his hand in an effort to save face in front of his students, "Very well, everything seems to check out. Mr. Uzumaki if you would please take the seat next to Ms. Stadtfeld we can begin with today's lesson." The teacher said walking back to his desk.

Kallen blinked in surprise at the fact that Naruto would be sitting next to her, before she looked to her left and saw that there was in fact an empty seat right next to hers, _'That's weird,'_ She thought, _'So all this time there were two empty seats right next to each other in the middle of the class.'_ She wondered silently to herself.

Naruto just grinned at the man's retreating back before shifting his gaze to the other students, noticing that the only seat that was free was next to the red haired girl. Walking up towards her Naruto gave the girl a smile, and introduced himself to her. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki," He said pleasantly.

Kallen stared at the boy for a second, before she nodded her head and spoke as calmly as possible, not letting any of the apprehension and curiosity she felt towards him to be seen. "Kallen Stadtfeld." She answered evenly.

The two teens stared at each other for a moment before Naruto asked her something that he really wanted to know, "Um, this might seem a little strange. But does the name Naoto mean anything to you?" He questioned.

Kallen's eyes widened surprised to hear her brother's name come from the blonde's mouth, "How do you know that name?" She asked him instead, her voice just a bit guarded.

"I met Naoto a few years ago." Naruto answered, "He told me he had a sister my age and you sort of look a little like him."

Kallen nodded her head in acceptance before one of the girls that were surrounding her before spoke up, "You have a brother Kallen? I didn't know that."

"He passed away a few years ago. It is not something I like to talk about." Kallen replied softly her attention still on the cerulean eyed boy, who she noticed was looking at her strangely, "What?" She asked him apprehensively, still not completely sure she could trust Naruto not to be a problem for her.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing it's just your eyes seem strange."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Uzumaki." The teacher cut in, "If you would please take your seat, so we can start class." He finished some of the distaste he felt for the half-Britannian boy seeping into his voice.

Naruto threw the teacher a grin over his shoulder. "Sure, sorry." He said taking his seat besides Kallen.

The red haired pilot wanted to ask again what he meant by his comment, but the teacher called for everyone's attention and class began.

* * *

Later that day Naruto was walking aimlessly through the halls of Ashford Academy, with Amami lying comfortably across his shoulders. It was lunch time and he was just spending the time between classes looking around his new school since he had already eaten his lunch. While nobody else could tell by how he was acting Naruto was actually having a mental conversation with Amami through the mental link that they had established.

'_Is it really I good idea to stay here?'_ Amami questioned her former container.

'_What's that? You're the one who insisted that I come to this place.'_ Naruto pointed out briefly glancing down at the fox on his shoulder.

'_That was before I knew that there was someone here that had seen you in your disguise.'_ Amami told him, _'If that girl, Kallen Stadtfeld, figures out you were the guy in the fox mask yesterday it could spell serious trouble for us.'_ The Kyuubi finished.

'_Is that what you're so worried about?'_ Naruto thought amusedly.

'_This is no laughing matter Naruto!'_ Amami thought back at him irritably. _'We have to think of something before she figures it out.'_

'_Relax.'_ Naruto told her pacifyingly. _'Don't you remember? That's why I had you place the genjutsu on the mask. The jutsu will keep anyone from being able to make the connection between me and my secret identity; they could have a picture of me with and without my mask on right next to each other and not be able to see a resemblance between the two of us. I also used the Sharingan to reinforce the genjutsu you placed on it, so it will practically take me taking my mask on and off and telling people who I am before they can make the connection.'_ Naruto thought, _'Besides that the only thing that could give me away is my hair, and do you know how many Britannians' have blonde hair?' _

'_Fine,'_ Amami thought acceptingly before staring at her partner curiously, _'But I wonder why your trying to convince me to let you stay when earlier today you would have used this excuse to get you out of school.'_ She said suspiciously. _'What's changed I wonder?'_

Naruto chuckled nervously, _'I have no idea what you're talking about.'_ He answered just as they walked into the courtyard where a bunch of other students were enjoying their lunch break talking with friends.

Amami was just about to say something when they both suddenly felt a spike of energy coming from somewhere nearby. Neither shinobi nor Bijuu recognized what type of energy it was seeing as it was neither chakra nor youki, but they could tell that it wasn't something natural and strong enough for them to take note of. Looking toward where the energy spike came from they saw Lelouch and Kallen talking to one another away from everyone else in the courtyard.

'_What was that? What are they doing?'_ Naruto thought to his former prisoner.

'_I don't know.'_ Amami admitted honestly, something she didn't like to do because after living for as long as she has she did not enjoy the idea that there were things that she still didn't know.

'_We should investigate.'_ Naruto stated, _'To see if we can figure out what the source of that energy spike was.'_ He declared.

'_Yes I'm sure that's the only reason you want to go over there.'_ Amami thought privately to herself before answering her partner, _'And how exactly are we supposed to do that?'_

Naruto chuckled lightly to himself before picking up Amami up off his shoulders and holding her out so she was facing him, _'Easy my dear Amami we use our secret weapon.'_ The blonde shinobi told her with a mischievous smile on his face.

Kallen stared at the dark haired boy in front of her fiercely, well as fiercely as she could without revealing that she wasn't actually frail bodied, the violet eyed boy had suddenly come up to her and told her not to mention Shinjuku. She was about to demand to know what he was talking about when a sound below her drew the red haired girl's, and Lelouch's, attention. Looking below them they saw the red furred fox, the one that had arrived with Naruto earlier, at Kallen's feet looking up at the girl with its head tilted to the side. Kallen couldn't help herself, as she bent down and picked up the adorable little kitsune. "Well hey there, aren't you the cutest little thing? What are you doing here?" Kallen asked Amami while petting the Kyuubi no Kitsune on her head.

While physically showing that she was enjoying being petted internally Amami was seething at Naruto's idea. _'Naruto I swear you're going to pay for this. I am an almighty demon, the strongest of the Bijuu. How dare you use me like some cute cuddly pet you take to the park to pick up women. I promise Naruto, YOU. WILL. PAY!'_ She swore at him even though she knew that he couldn't hear her at the moment.

Lelouch was silently thankful for the distraction that the small fox presented him with when he realized that his Geass was no longer working on Kallen. He was contemplating what the possible reasons behind why his new power wasn't working on the girl in front of him when another voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ah that's where you went off to Kyu." Naruto said walking up to the pair at a steady pace an unassuming smile on his face. He focused his attention on Kallen, while giving Lelouch a nod of acknowledgement, "Sorry about that she just left for some reason." The blonde ex-Jinchuuriki said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine." Kallen said returning his smile with one of her own before looking down at the small vixen in her arms, "She is absolutely beautiful and her fur is so soft." Kallen complimented, as she said that she could have sworn that the fox gave Naruto a smug look before it disappeared and the kitsune was snuggling herself into her arms. "You must take good care of her. How long have you had her?" She asked her blonde classmate.

"Hm, I've had Kyu with me for about three years now." Naruto answered thoughtfully, "Though most of the time it feels like I've had her with me my whole life." The former Konoha shinobi added in at the end.

Lelouch had been quite while the other two teens had been talking, part of him thankful to the blonde for distracting the red haired girl the other part of him was angry about being ignored by the both of them. Quickly he tried to think of something that would ensure that all of Kallen's attention was focused on him when he remembered something Naruto said from earlier. "Naruto," Lelouch spoke up getting their attention momentarily. "Earlier in class you said you met someone named Naoto, who turned out to be Kallen's brother, I'm curious how did you meet him exactly?"

Kallen was startled slightly by Lelouch's voice, she would admit to herself that she had forgotten about the violet eyed boy while talking with the boy whose heritage was like her own, but wasn't afraid to claim what he was or the consequences that followed. When she remembered that Lelouch was also there she wanted to again demand to know what he meant when he mentioned Shinjuku, but the question about her brother made her instantly curious about what the answer was.

"Uh, who are you?" Naruto asked with cocking his head to the side acting like he didn't know what the boy's name was.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge. We are in the same class." Lelouch answered pleasantly with a smile on his face.

Naruto could see that though Lelouch projected an aura of benevolence he wasn't being sincere, and instead was only acting kind to him in order to achieve something. The dark haired boy hid his true character well, definitely better than Kallen, but the blonde shinobi wasn't so easily fooled. A result of growing up in a shinobi village filled with people who hated him, and would act nice towards him just so they could gain his trust and then stab him in the back, and being able to faintly sense the emotions of other people thanks to Amami. Still for the mean time he had to play along. "It's nice to meet you Lelouch." Naruto said, "And to answer your question I meet Naoto three years ago. I was passed out, out in the forest near the Shinjuku Ghetto when Naoto found me and helped me regain consciousness; my mind was a bit hazy at the time so he told me where I was and made sure I was alright.

"What were you doing out there that made you pass out?" Kallen asked Naruto questioningly.

"Sorry but I rather not talk about that." Naruto replied just a bit of sadness seeping into his voice, as the memories of what lead up to his arrival into this dimension resurfaced before he shook it off, there was no point on dwelling on the past especially something that was three years old.

"Don't worry about it." The red haired girl said shaking her head slightly, "But since you brought up Shinjuku," She continued shifting her attention from Naruto to Lelouch her eyes once more gaining a fierceness to them that Naruto immediately noticed, "What was that earlier? Why did you mention Shinjuku?"

Lelouch silently cursed his new classmate inside his head. Instead of diverting the blue eyed girl's attention to himself, Naruto just focused it back on him. Luckily he was saved from having to answer when a new voice cut into the three's conversation.

"Hey Eleven trash, Uzumaki!" The voice shouted causing the three teens to turn toward where the voice originated from, only to see three boys standing together a short distance away from them. The boy in the middle stood slightly in front of the others, most likely the leader of the small group, with a sneer on his face while he stared at Naruto completely ignoring the two other people who stood beside the blonde.

Kallen did her best not to glare at the three of them; she had been expecting this kind of reaction the moment that Naruto had announced his status, but that didn't make it any easier for her not to be angry at them. Shifting her gaze towards the blonde beside her she was once more surprised by what she found. Instead of any sort of anger, worry, or fear Naruto seemed to almost be amused by the three academy student's hostility towards him. _'Just who is this guy?'_ Kallen thought in silent wonder.

"Do you guys need something?" Naruto asked them doing his best to keep his voice even, and not show just how much he found all this funny. He knew that something like this would happen eventually, but he didn't expect it to happen the same day that he arrived at the school. _'Well at least I can deal with this now instead of later.'_ The sapphire eyed boy thought.

"You can get out of our school." The leader of the group said condescendingly.

"And if I refuse." Naruto shot back almost challengingly a smirk on his face.

"Well then." The leader said his two goons stepping forward cracking their knuckles, "We will just to make sure you don't refuse, won't we?" He asked threateningly.

Lelouch was about step forward to remind the three unruly students that he was there and try to keep this from escalating further, but before he could Naruto held up his arm and kept him from doing so. The dark haired boy looked at Naruto questioningly while the whisker marked boy subtly shook his head.

"I'll handle this." Naruto told him.

"Are you sure?" Kallen asked anxiously. He wasn't really planning on taking these guys on by himself was he? Three on one was more than the average person could handle. Too bad Kallen didn't know that Naruto was far from being average.

"It'll be fine." The former Konoha shinobi replied calmingly with his hands in his pockets, as he stepped closer to the three students. Kallen nodded her head somewhat reluctantly holding Kyu closer to her, which she just realized was still in her arms.

The three teens charged at the blonde shinobi recklessly their fists raised, without any real plan behind their attack. Naruto grinned as he almost effortlessly weaved through the boys' punches, not even bothering to take his hands out of his pockets. Naruto didn't even bother trying to fight back, these brats were completely untrained in the art of fighting and were just throwing punches around wildly, so him actively trying to fight them would be overkill to the extreme since he could have all three of them on the ground covered in bruises and bleeding slightly in less than a minute, besides the whole point of this was to draw a crowd, which they were slowly gathering.

Ducking under another sloppy punch Naruto moved a few steps away before turning around to stare at the rambunctious trio, all of who were breathing quite heavily. "Are you guys done?" Naruto asked them.

"Shut…Up!" The leader gasped wiping away a bead of sweat from his brow. "You haven't even tried to fight back you damn coward!"

"True." Naruto conceded uncaring about the fact that the teen had just called him a coward, "But seeing the condition that you are all in that hardly matters." He continued. "Now tell me do you know what that building over there is?" The cerulean eyed former Jinchuuriki asked gesturing to a building off to their right.

"That's the administrative building." One of the other boys answered automatically.

"Correct." Naruto said, "But more importantly it is where the principal's office is located, an office which is facing in this direction." Naruto pointed out before continuing. "Now from where you three are standing the principal can't see you, but if you continue your little attack then you would be forced to come to me and then you would be in clear view."

"So what?" The leader scoffed uncaringly, "Do you honestly think that the principal will take your side over ours half-breed? Hell he will probably thank us for providing a service to the school by getting rid of some worthless trash." He stated almost proudly. "Besides do you have any idea of who I am? I am Alex Mercer son of Daniel Mercer, one of the head developers of Namikaze Corp. the principal would be a fool to punish me, unless he wants to deal with the wrath of my farther and the Namikaze Corporation." The teen boasted arrogantly, only to shiver slightly when he noticed the look on Naruto's face.

The grin on Naruto's face could almost be called feral now, as he stared down the boy across from him, "Namikaze Corp huh? If you three would excuse me for a second," Naruto said pulling out his phone from his pocket, started looking through his contact list, and called someone confusing everyone watching. "Hello, Mr. Mercer?" Naruto began the name of the person he was talking to quickly drawing everyone's attention, "How are you today... That's good to here. I called you to inform you of a couple of things… No nothing like that. It's just that today I started attending Ashford Academy and you would not believe who I have right here in front of me, your son Alex. In fact why don't I let you talk to him," The shinobi finished tossing his phone to the befuddled Alex, who juggled the phone for a second before holding it up to his ear.

Alex didn't know what the bastard half-Eleven was trying to do by acting like he was talking with his father, but it didn't really matter in the end he figured. "Hello?" Alex asked tentatively.

"Alexander?" The voice of Daniel Mercer came through the other end.

"Father!" A shocked Alex said his eyes wide in surprise.

"Listen to me Alexander," Dr. Mercer implored his son, "Please don't do or say anything that will anger Mr. Uzumaki. You don't have the slightest of ideas of who he is and if you anger him it could easily cost me my job."

"But fath-"

"No buts Alexander this is very serious." Daniel Mercer said cutting his son off, "Refrain from expressing yourself appointed opinions or our entire family will end up suffering the consequences of your foolish and rash action" Mr. Mercer ordered his son. "Keep out of trouble and try to be civil."

"Understood father," Alex said a bit bitterly, as he tossed the phone back to Naruto uncaringly.

Easily catching his phone Naruto held it up to his ear, "Don't worry Dr. Mercer your son has been behaving perfectly… Yes it was nice talking to you as well. I'll let you return to your work now." He said before hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket. Everyone in the courtyard was quite, as they tried to get their minds around what just happened and not being able to understanding a bit of it.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alex all but demanded glaring at the blonde across from him.

"I suppose a more proper introduction is in order, very well then." Naruto mused before coming to a decision. "My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, owner of the Namikaze Corporation, and lead singer of the band Spiraling Leaf." The blonde student said with a smile, "It is nice to meet you Alex Mercer, son of Daniel Mercer, a head developer of Namikaze Corp." The subtle threat behind his words wasn't missed by those watching.

"Y-you're t-t-the owner of N-Namikaze Corp." Alex stuttered in shocked disbelief.

"Yes." Naruto answered simply.

Right after Naruto answered the whispers began again, as everyone discussed what they knew about the Namikaze Corp. and all it had accomplished in the last few years since its formation, along with a few mentioning that they had relatives that worked there. Well the male students talked about the company anyway the female members of the student body had focused on his second declaration. The identity of the members of the famous band was something that they had all wondered about, and now they had the handsome lead singer of the band as their classmate! None of them cared about the fact that he was half-Eleven since that hardly mattered now that they knew this very important piece of information.

Naruto shivered at the looks that a lot of the female student body was giving him, and Kami help him even some of the boys, and could already see the beginning formations of a fan club. His identity as the owner of Namikaze Corp. and lead singer of Spiraling Leaf weren't all that well known by the public, in fact Naruto went out of his way to make sure that as few people as possible knew what he looked like, but he also knew that eventually that it would have to become public knowledge that's why he wanted to tell everyone on his terms. He had planned it all out from the moment he told everyone that he was half-Japanese and half-Britannian he had known that some idiot would try to start a fight with him, so he decided to reveal his identity whenever the first idiot wanted to start something. The fact that young Alex was the son of one of his workers was mere coincidence. Of course he hadn't considered the possibility of fan-girls when he came up with his plan and now he just might pay for it.

Kallen stared at the blonde in no small amounts of amazement. She of course knew about the Namikaze Corporation, and even she would, secretly, admit to being a fan of Spiraling Leaf's music, it was thanks to that company that the resistance had sufficient medical supplies on hand. It was also thanks to them that the Japanese people lived in better conditions than they would have without. To have the boy – no man who made all that possible right in front of her was nothing short of amazing, he had done so much in a few years, arguably maybe even more than anyone in the resistance, and yet he was the same age as her.

Lelouch was also looking at the blonde student, but his stare was more calculative rather than amazement. Like everyone else there he had also heard of the Namikaze Corporation, he also knew that what the company was doing, hiring and selling to Japanese people without any sort of discrimination, was not something that a lot of Britannian nobles agreed with, but they had been unable to do anything to sabotage the company. If the whiskered marked teen in front of him really was the owner of famous company than that meant when the time came Lelouch could possibly have one more person to help support him in his goal of destroying Britannia. He guessed that his new classmate was important after all.

"Sorry for the trouble." Alex finally said grudgingly, "We'll be going now." He finished motioning for his two underlings to follow him.

With the entertainment over most of the students went back to whatever they were doing before. Naruto made his way back toward where the red haired girl and black haired boy was standing, his carefree smile still in place as he approached them.

"So," Naruto began.

"Are you really the head of Namikaze Corp.?" Kallen couldn't help but ask still a bit shocked by the information.

"Yes." Naruto answered with a chuckle, "Is it really that impossible to believe?" He asked them.

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

"Just a bit," Kallen admitted.

"Well believe it." Naruto replied laughing lightly at his private joke, while Amami subtly rolled her eyes. "It's not something that I like to advertise as it will just bring me unwanted attention, but it had to eventually come out and this seemed like as good as time as any, so I figured why not." The sapphire eyed boy finished shrugging his shoulders. Before they could say anything more a new voice cut into their conversation, this time a female voice.

"Hey you guys! You know it's time to head over to the Chem. Lab you better get a move on!" A girl with waist length orange hair and yellow green eyes named Shirley Fenette shouted from a nearby window, as she waved her arm at the trio.

At that moment Lelouch could have kissed Shirley. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that sooner or later Kallen would have returned to questioning him about Shinjuku and his involvement with yesterday's events, until he figured out what he could say Lelouch had to buy as much time as possible, but what concerned him the most was why his Geass suddenly stopped working. "Oh crap it's my turn to set up for class!" Lelouch exclaimed before rushing off.

"Was it just me," Naruto started, as he and Kallen watched Lelouch run off. "Or did he seem to overreact a bit." He said out loud before turning to face Kallen, who focused her attention on him now that they were mostly alone. "You know it is nice to see that your eyes have changed from this morning. They seem far more real now and they have this certain fire to them." The Kyuubi pilot commented.

"What?" Kallen asked confused for the second time that day by the blonde's strange words.

Before Naruto could say anything else he suddenly felt a strange sense of dread come over him. When he looked around he noticed that he was slowly being surrounded by a number of varies girls, all of them having a weird look in their eyes. Naruto gasped nervously, as he spared Kallen a glance, "I think I should get out of here now. I'll see you in class." He told her before he ran away, the horde of hormonal teenage girls chasing after him.

"Hey hold on a second!" Kallen called out after him, but the blonde shinobi had already disappeared from view. Looking down Kallen stared at the small fox that was in her arms. "Looks like he forgot about you," The ocean blue eyed girl murmured to the crimson furred vixen, "I guess I'll just have to return you during class Kyu." She said petting the kitsune on top of her head before heading off toward her next class.

In her mind Amami was laughing her ass off at her former container's misfortune.

* * *

That night Naruto and Amami were back at their home in the Namikaze Corporation building relaxing after the day's events. They had just settled down in the living room when Naruto began asking the questions that he had been wanting to ask since earlier that day.

"So do you know what that energy spike was? Or how Lelouch and Kallen were involved?" Naruto asked his former tenant.

"Do I know what that energy spike was? No not really." Amami stated evenly. "But I think that I have an idea of what exactly happened."

"What is it then?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"While Kallen held me I could feel a residue of whatever that power was on her. From there I could trace it back to the black haired boy, Lelouch; he seemed to be the source of the energy. While I don't know what the power is the signature was similar to what you would expect from genjutsu." Amami said, pausing for a second before continuing. "That probably means he was controlling her for something. Though we still don't know how the genjutsu he has works, or if I'm even right about any of this, so all this is a guess at best."

"Well at least we know something." Naruto muttered. "What are the chances of this genjutsu of Lelouch's working on us?"

"I'm not sure." Amami admitted, "Like I said it was only similar to a genjutsu, so I don't know how it will affect us. Chances are that it won't work considering that you poses the Mangekyou Sharingan and you have me to help break any type of control he gets over you."

"But what about you?" Naruto pushed, noting that she had left herself out of her explanation.

"Please like a simple ningen could ever control the great Kyuubi no Kitsune." Amami said arrogantly, as she puffed out her chest. Naruto looked at the demoness amused, a look that Amami took quick note of, and knew why he was looking at her like that, "Oi just because it happened once-"

Naruto quickly held upped two fingers.

"Fine! Just because it happened twice doesn't mean that it will happen again." The redheaded vixen said irritably, "Besides if it ever does work you will be able to tell through our mental link that something is wrong and use the Sharingan to stop me or override whatever he tried to get me to do." She finished.

"That's good; we don't know what Lelouch's motives are, how he got this power, or if we can trust him. We can't risk him controlling us and using Namikaze Corp.'s resources for his own objectives." Naruto finished seriously with Amami agreeing with him.

* * *

The next day things had settled down a bit since Naruto's announcement. There was a lot of talk amongst the students and faculty on whether the blonde's claims were true or not, but with the way that Alex reacted the other day they were slowly coming to accept that one of the most successful businessmen in Area Eleven was a 17 year old, half-Japanese half-Britannian school boy. Most didn't know how they should react towards the news, knowing that someone they usually considered below full blooded Britannians actually stood above them. But of course there were those who didn't care what Naruto had or what he had been able to accomplish, to them he was still some half-blood filth that needed to learn his place, they just couldn't go around threatening the sapphire eyed boy like Alex had.

Classes had yet to start for the day and Kallen was on the roof of one of the buildings talking to someone on her phone.

"So, how is campus life treating you?" Ohgi's voice was heard asking from the receiver.

"Stifling," Kallen answered discontentedly, "I was stuck in History class yesterday. Look maybe I should just head back."

"The army is on high alert right." The black haired Japanese man said, "Stay there let things cool down for now." He tried to reason with her.

"But what about the voice on the radio and the guy with the fox mask that helped Nagata?" Kallen asked him. "How is Nagata by the way?" She added in at the end concerned for her friend that had come so close to dying.

"He's recovering," Ohgi said, letting out a sigh at the end still thankful that his friend was alive, "I don't know what it was that, that masked guy did but Nagata's wounds are almost completely healed now a few more days of bed rest and he should be as good as new." He told her before continuing, "We can't go looking for a voice, and we haven't got a clue on how to find the guy with the fox mask." He paused for a second, as the stared at a photo behind him which showed Naoto, Kallen, and him out by a river. "Besides Naoto would be happy to see you back at school. Forget about Shinjuku for now." The dark haired man finished.

Kallen lowered her gaze at the mention of her brother before something else came to mind. "Hey Ohgi," She began.

"What is it?" Ohgi asked.

"Since you brought up Naoto, did he ever talk about a Naruto to you?" The red haired girl asked him.

"Naruto?" He questioned her confused

"Yeah, spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on his cheeks." The dark blue eyed pilot replied

"Well now that you mention it," Ohgi started, as remembered his childhood friend telling him about a boy with that description a few years ago. "Naoto did mention finding a kid your age that looked like that passed out near the camp we set up a few years ago. He said it happened the night before we found all those Britannian soldiers knocked out. Why?" He asked curiously at the end.

"Because I just met him," Kallen told him. "He's going to school here."

"Oh? That's interesting." Ohgi replied.

"But that's not the reason I brought him up." Kallen said making Ohgi all the more curious. "His full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The black haired Japanese eyes widened, "Namikaze, as in the Namikaze Corporation?" Ohgi asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kallen answered simply

"So you're going to school with the kid of the head of Namikaze Corporation?" Ohgi asked her again with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"No," Kallen stated calmly, "I'm going to school with the head of Namikaze Corp."

"What?" Ohgi gasped in surprise, "But that would mean that this guy's only 17 years old!"

"That's what it seems like." She said, before telling Ohgi everything that she learned about the whisker marked blonde.

"Incredible," Ohgi muttered, "Listen I'll be in touch." He ended before hanging up.

Kallen pocketed her own phone, as she thought about everything that happened in the last few days. Remembering the incident at Shinjuku she also recalled the person who wore the fox mask and ended up saving her and her friends lives. For some reason the more she remembered what he looked like, the more she felt like she should know who was behind that mask, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out who it was. Then there was that voice that she and the other resistance members heard over the radio. The last thing she recalled was what happened yesterday with Lelouch and how he never answered her question about Shinjuku.

'_No it couldn't have been his voice,'_ Kallen thought to herself, as noted how similar Lelouch's voice was to that the one giving her orders.

* * *

For the rest of the day Kallen watched Lelouch suspiciously trying to decide if her thoughts from earlier that day, if it was possible that Lelouch was the voice over the radio that she heard the other day, so far she wasn't sure as the dark haired teen hadn't done anything suspicious, and she couldn't remember the voice well enough to come to a decision. Naruto had noticed Kallen's suspicious looks towards Lelouch and knew that it must be because of something that happened yesterday. Naruto wasn't the only one to notice, Lelouch had also seen the looks that Kallen was throwing him and knew that he would have to do something about it soon.

After classes ended for the day Naruto had to quickly leave the room or be caught by the horde of fan-girls that were after him, so he wasn't there to witness the interaction between Kallen and Lelouch that happened after he left. Lelouch had asked Kallen to accompany him to the Student Council's club room where he assured her that they would be able to talk without being disturbed, only for each member of the student council to appear one right after the other.

"Um, what is all of this?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch don't you know?" A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes wearing an apron asked him back, as she pushed a cart full of food into the room, "I thought that is why you brought her. We are inducting Kallen into the student council, well her and one other person we are just waiting for him to arrive." She said.

Just as the girl finished saying that the door to the club room was opened with Naruto rushing into the room, with Amami on his shoulder, and quickly moved to the side pushing themselves against the wall both breathing heavily for some reason. When the doors slid closed everyone in the room could hear what sounded like a stampede on the other side of the double doors.

"That…was…close." Naruto gasped between breaths.

"What was that?" The blonde girl asked him.

"Fan-girls," Naruto answered simply, as a shiver went down his spine at the mere mention of that word.

"Well it's good to see you made it. We're just about to welcome you and Kallen into the Student Council." She told him.

"Madam President?" Lelouch voiced his confusion.

"It was my grandfather's idea actually." She began knowing what Lelouch was wondering about.

"The Principal," Lelouch stated more than asked.

"He thought it best that with Kallen's poor health she would have a harder time with regular club activities." The Council President said setting the food out on one of the tables in the room, "As for Naruto, with his popularity it would be difficult for him to join any regular club." She continued. "Plus thanks to him we were able to easily get the budget to balance." The blonde girl concluded cheerfully.

"What? No way," Rivalz said amazed. "That thing was like impossible to figure out and would have taken us hours to get done."

"Naruto did it in 10 minutes." The female blonde stated almost proudly.

"Amazing," Shirley said awed.

"Well after having to deal with the financial transactions of the Namikaze Corporation all day a simple budget wasn't that hard to do." Naruto said bashfully, as he moved to stand closer to everyone now that things had quieted down and he couldn't hear anymore fan-girls outside.

"Then it's decided." The blonde Council President declared, "From today onward Naruto will help take care of the financial part of the Student Council."

"What, don't I get a say in this?" Naruto asked bemused.

"Nope," The president immediately replied. "This is a direct order from the Student Council President; refusal will see you being penalized." She finished cheerily pointing a finger in his direction.

"Well when you put it like that I guess I really don't have much of a choice, do I?" Naruto questioned with an amused smile on his face.

"Thanks buddy." Rivalz said coming up behind Naruto and patted him on the back. "You have no idea the load you took off of us."

"Aright," The blonde Student Council President began, "We've put this off long enough already it's time we introduce ourselves to our two new members. I'm Milly, and if you haven't figured it out by now the Student Council President." The now named Milly finished.

"It's nice to meet you." Kallen replied softly with a small bow.

Next introduce himself was Rivalz, "Hi I'm Rivalz, the Secretary. If there is anything you need help with I'm your man."

"Hi I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the Swim club, welcome." Shirley said introducing herself after Rivalz.

Finally the last person to introduce themselves was a girl with black hair that was pulled into two pig tails that fell over her shoulders, wore round rimmed glasses the standard female academy uniform. "Hi there my name's Nina." She said shyly, as she threw fearful glances in Naruto's direction and took a slight step away from him.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Naruto told them with a large smile that actually caused the other girls to blush lightly.

"Shirley?" The voice of a young girl began drawing Naruto and Kallen's attention. When they looked in the direction that the voice came from they saw a girl a few years younger than them in a wheel chair with her eyes closed, a gentle face, wearing a pink dress and a long white sleeved shirt underneath, and had long light brown hair, carrying what looked like a few desserts in her lap making her way over in their direction. Seeing the young girl in a wheelchair caused Kallen to look sadly at her. "I'm sorry, but could you set these on the table for me?" She asked softly.

"Oh sure thanks Nana," Shirley answered, as she quickly made her way over toward the younger girl.

"Nunnally what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked concerned for his sister.

"This is Lelouch little sister." Milly informed the new members.

"I'm still in the Middle school group, so I can't be on the Student Council yet." Nunnally said to them.

"That's alright you're an honorary member in our group." Rivalz told her with Nina agreeing with him.

"Well if that's the case." Naruto began smiling softly at the fragile looking girl. "It's nice to meet you Nunnally, I'm Naruto." He said, as Amami jumped off his shoulder and made her way over to Nunnally before jumping onto her lap. "And the small ball of fur in your lap is Kyu a small fox that likes to follow me around." The blonde shinobi finished just as Amami nuzzled herself into Nunnally.

"Naruto?" Nunnally began questioningly, "Ms. Sayoko told me that Naruto is a type of Japanese food topping." She finished tilting to her to the side, while she petted Amami's head.

Everyone there, with the exception of Nunnally, could see the twitch in Naruto's eye and how his smile became just little bit strained, Kallen could also just barely keep herself from laughing as she remembered one of the meanings for Naruto's name, and though he seemed annoyed it wasn't at Nunnally. "Well she would be right." Naruto said in false cheerfulness, "It's a ramen topping, which by the way is the best food in the world, also called Fish cake. Buts that just one the meanings, the one I was named after is Maelstrom." Naruto stated stubbornly.

"Well hello it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, Kallen, and Kyu." Nunnally said pleasantly, looking down at the fox in her lap at the end.

"Thank you, you as well," Kallen replied just as nicely and with a smile on her face.

"Right, should we kick this off with a toast." Rivalz said placing a bottle of champagne on the table next to all the food.

"Champagne?" Shirley asked seeing the bottle that Rivalz held.

Yeah, but we are on the Student Council we shouldn't." Nina said nervously, as Rivalz began to open the bottle.

"Aw, come on loosen up you guys." Rivalz said trying to uncork the bottle.

"No way, we're going to get in trouble." Shirley argued trying to pry the bottle of champagne out of Rivalz's hands. What followed was a short game of keep away; as Rivalz did his best to keep the bottle out of Shirley's reach before he tossed it at Lelouch. Noticing who had the bottle now Shirley pushed pass Rivalz and charged at Lelouch. Sadly in her effort to get the bottle she ended knocking herself and Lelouch over which resulted in the cork blasting off the bottle in Kallen's direction. Luckily Naruto had been standing next to the short red haired girl and had been able to knock the cork out of the air easily, while gently pushing Kallen off to the side.

"Now tell me that wasn't cool." Naruto said with a grin on his face until a spurt of wine, which came from the opened bottle, hit him on the top of his head before hitting the rest of his body soaking him completely, "This is not so cool." Naruto muttered before lifting his head a bit and letting some of the champagne land in his mouth. "Good year though." He concluded.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Shirley said, as she immediately started to apologize to the soaked blonde male.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said waving off her apology.

Kallen stepped up from behind Naruto. "You didn't have to do that you know." The redheaded girl told him.

"Well I wasn't about to let a pretty girl like you get hit by it." Naruto told her kindly, not noticing the light blush spread across her face because of his compliment. Being sheltered in her home or fighting out in a war didn't see her being complimented all that often, but it was something nice to hear every once in a while, even if she wasn't all that concerned with physical appearance. Plus she could tell the blonde meant it as a simple compliment and nothing more. Unlike some of the other Britannian students who would do it either to get in good with the Stadtfeld family or on the off chance she would sleep with them, neither of which were an actual possibility.

"Thank you." Kallen murmured softly unclear if it was for Naruto's compliment or for helping her.

Naruto gave her one of his fox like smiles before moving one of the wet locks of hair out of his face, "Now I need a place to get myself cleaned up." He said out loud.

"You can use the bathroom we have here in the club house." Milly offered.

"And you can borrow some of my clothes while we wash yours." Lelouch added.

"Thanks but that won't be necessary." Naruto told him, as he pulled out his phone. "A perk of owning your own company is that you always have someone to help with these sorts of situations." The blonde shinobi said before making a call on his phone, once he was done he focused back on the group. "There that's been taken care of now if you don't mid showing me where the bathroom is."

"Sure, just follow me and I'll take you there." Lelouch told him, as he began making his way towards the bathroom with Naruto following silently behind him.

A 15 minutes later Lelouch entered the club room with some clothes in his hands having just received them from the Namikaze Corp. worker who delivered them. "Naruto's clothes are here." He told them, all of them having been curious about who had been at the club house's front door.

"Wow that only took 15 minutes." Rivalz said looking down at his watch. "Do you think they do fast food delivery?"

Lelouch smiled at this best friend, "Would be nice not having to wait all day." He said jokingly, "I should take these to Naruto now." Lelouch finished.

"Hold on," Kallen spoke up drawing the dark haired teen's attention to her, "Here let me take Naruto's clothes to him. I feel like I still owe him for keeping me from getting hit by the champagne." She finished, as she moved to stand next Lelouch.

"Sure thing," Lelouch said giving her a friendly smile, "Let me just get something from my room real quick and I'll show you where the bathroom is." He told her handing her the clothes and walking out of the room. Not too long later Lelouch came back, "Alright let's go." He said.

"That was fast. You went all the way to the boy's dorm?" Kallen asked, trying to strike up a conversation as they walked down a hallway.

"Actually I live here." Lelouch replied, "It would be pretty hard for my sister to live off at the dorms. The principal of the school lets us stay here as a favor."

"I see." Kallen muttered just as they came up to a door.

"Anyway here we are." Lelouch stated, as he knocked on the door.

On the other side of the door Naruto was in the shower enjoying the warm water when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He called.

"Naruto, it's Lelouch and Kallen we've brought you your clothes." Lelouch answered.

"Ok the curtain is drawn, so you can come on in." Naruto said opening the door Lelouch and Kallen walked into the room closing the door behind them. "You know you didn't both need to bring me my clothes."

"I-I wanted to thank you again for what you did earlier." Kallen said her voice hitching a bit at the beginning, it was only until she saw the curtain that she realized that blonde former Jinchuuriki was naked on the other side.

"There's no need to thank me Kallen. It wasn't that big of a deal and I was happy to help you." Naruto told her.

"Still…" Kallen murmured. At that moment the phone that was located in the bathroom started to ring.

"I should get that." Lelouch said moving to pick up the phone, "If I don't someone will come, is that ok?" He asked at the end, though he answered the phone without waiting for an answer.

"Isn't it a little strange to have a phone in a bathroom?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

Lelouch ignored the blonde's question as he answered. "Hello Ashford Academy's Student Council? No this… Oh, it's for you." Lelouch said, as he handed the phone over to a confused looking Kallen. "He says he knows you." The dark haired teen added.

"Hello?" Kallen asked taking the phone and holding it up to her ear.

"Glad you're still alive Q1." A voice said over the phone.

Kallen let out a silent gasp as she turned herself around so she was facing Lelouch only to find him staring off into space. _'Was I wrong?'_ Kallen wondered to herself, as she stared at the black haired boy.

For his part Lelouch was doing the best he could to keep his face impassive and not let a smirk spread across it, _'While the situation isn't as ideal as I would like.'_ Lelouch thought throwing a quick glance at the hidden blonde, _'This is the best opportunity I have available to trick Kallen into not being suspicious of me.'_

"1600 hours the day after tomorrow." The voice began again, "The observation deck at Tokyo tower. Come alone." The voice instructed.

"Who are you?!" Kallen demanded into the receiver. "How did you arrange that cease fire order?! Hey don't hang up!"

"Did you say 'cease fire'? Seems like you keep dangerous company," Lelouch remarked evenly.

"Oh, um that was…" Kallen stammered, as she tried to think of something to say.

"Let me guess." Lelouch cut in, "You're talking about a game something online." He said in a friendlier tone of voice.

"Yeah you got me." Kallen said going along with Lelouch excuse.

"Well there is nothing wrong with that." Naruto said, "But what I'm interested in is how this guy knew to call here. Because either this guy is psychic or you have a stalker Kallen." The blonde former Jinchuuriki finished opening the curtains, having gotten a towel and wrapped it around his waist earlier while Lelouch and Kallen were talking.

Kallen turned her head to face Naruto when she froze in place. She watched transfixed, as Naruto's dripping wet hair framed his face perfectly, how the water cascaded down his chest toward his chiseled abs, and stopped at his waist. When Kallen first saw Naruto her face instantly became the same shade of red as her hair, but as eyes traveled lower and she took in his full appeareance her face steadily grew a darker shade of red until it was too much, and Kallen fainted due to the sensory overload. As she was falling Naruto managed to grab ahold of her before she hit the ground.

"Do you think it was a good idea come out of the shower while we were still here?" Lelouch asked.

"I figured you two wouldn't mind considering you were having an entire conversation while I was trying to get clean." Naruto told him. "Now if you don't mind taking her so I can get dressed." The cerulean eyed shinobi said.

"Oh sure," The violet eyed boy said moving to take the passed out girl into his arms, when he did Naruto noticed that the dark haired student was struggling a bit to keep Kallen up. Naruto let out an amused chuckle.

"You're not all that strong, are you?" Naruto asked him amusedly.

"No I'm more of the thinking type than being physically strong." Lelouch answered, as he slowly made his way toward the door.

"If you say so," Naruto replied offhandedly just as the door closed behind Lelouch. A couple of minutes later Naruto emerged from the bathroom wearing his new clothes, which consisted of a dark red t-shirt, black cargo pants and tennis shoes, a belt that hung loosely around his waist with a silver fox head belt buckle, white jacket and orange spiral like flames on his shoulders, and lastly was the necklace he won from Tsunade. "Alright, what do you say we rejoin the others now?" Naruto asked taking Kallen from Lelouch and holding her in a bridal carry.

"Sure," Lelouch said thankful to be free of the extra weight he had been carrying. Returning to the club room Lelouch began telling Naruto a few of the things that they had to do as members of the Student Council. "The Council doesn't require much work, I guess. Beyond occasional paper work we'll sometimes plan school events."

"Like the Cultural Festival?" Naruto asked shifting Kallen in his arms slightly to make sure she was comfortable.

"Yup like that. Along with the Cross dresser's Ball, the Absolute Silence Party, and Swimsuit Day." Lelouch said with a straight face.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a chuckle causing Kallen to grumble slightly, as she unconsciously snuggled herself closer into him. "That sounds like some fun." He commented with his fox like grin on his face.

"Well you can always trust our President to keep things entertaining." Lelouch said cheerfully and with a fond smile on his face. "You'll be spending a lot of time with her so I hope you're ready." He finished. "Hey I noticed something all your clothes are brand new, why is that?" He questioned his blonde classmate.

"Oh that." Naruto began, "I have a security set in at my home to keep people out, and currently I'm the only who can get in or allow others in. It was easier to just have some new clothes bought." Whisker marked blonde concluded, just as they were walking back into the club room where everyone was waiting.

"Oh my, what happened?" Shirley asked rushing over towards them and checking over the unconscious redhead.

"Nothing to worry about," The blonde shinobi started, "She just fainted, she should wake up soon." He finished, as if roused by his words Kallen began to shift in his arms and groggily opened her eyes a bit confused as to what happened. "Ah, I see that sleeping beauty is awake." Naruto commented with a teasing edge to his voice. Kallen's eyes widened in surprise once she realized where she was and more importantly whose arms she was in.

Before she could say anything Shirley once more voiced her concern, "Kallen are you alright?" She asked the redheaded girl worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." Kallen told the Swim club member, as Naruto put her down so she could stand on her own two feet.

"What happened?" The orange haired girl continued to ask.

"Nothing! I-I just fainted nothing to worry about." The half-Japanese pilot said, blushing slightly remembering what exactly caused her fainting spell, as she took a discrete glance back at Naruto and her mind flashed the image that caused her to pass out for just a second.

Suddenly Nunnally's voice cut into their conversation, as she called out to her brother, "Lelouch it's awful!"

"What is?" Lelouch asked her. Looking her direction Lelouch noticed that Nunnally along with Milly, Rivalz, and Nina were watching some sort of news broadcast on the telelvsion.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Milly answered turning around to face them.

"They're saying he was killed." Rivalz added.

Naruto was surprised by the news, hearing that someone had actually managed to kill the Third Prince of Britannia despite all the protection detail that had to surround him specifically to prevent this sort of thing from happening. No normal person should have been able to accomplish such a task without being seen at some point and be immediately captured as they were trying to escape, _'Which means it had to be done by someone with training in assassination, or an ability that gave them an advantage.'_ Naruto rationalized and he knew that at that moment there was only one person that he knew of with a ability like that._ 'Now the question is what reasons Lelouch has to kill a royal.'_ Naruto mused to himself, as he threw a glance at the black haired boy out of the corner of his eye.

"_Prince Clovis has been taken from us."_ Jeremiah Gottwald said over the television broadcast for everyone to hear, behind him several Britannian soldiers stood at attention. _"He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr. We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will."_ The man with turquoise colored hair finished passionately.

Finishing his speech the broadcast was cut off to show different footage. This showed a boy of 17 with brown hair being led by a bunch of soldiers that had their faces completely covered. The boy was trying to say something, but was punched by one of the soldiers for his efforts. _"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news."_ The female announcer with blonde hair said, _"The man suspected as the murder has been captured. According to this report the suspect is an Honorary Britannian, Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and an Honorary Britannian. I repeat Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."_

"Damn it!" Naruto said out loud, getting everyone to look at him surprised by his sudden exclamation, as he pulled out his phone and started to send messages to various people in his employment. "This is a serious problem." He muttered still looking down at his phone.

"Is there a problem, Naruto?" Milly asked her fellow blonde somewhat uneasily.

"A project of mine is in danger of being stopped before I can even officially start it." Naruto replied without thinking about it.

"Project?" Rivalz asked curiously.

"The reconstruction of Shinjuku." Naruto answered shocking everyone into silence.

"W-what?" Kallen stammered surprised. "You're going to rebuild Shinjuku?" She asked disbelievingly, yet hopefully at the same time.

"That was my intention." Naruto said putting phone away and refocusing his attention back on the other members of the Student Council. "I started the idea last night, but if those people are now in charge of the government then it will be much harder for me to do that."

"What do you mean?" Shirley asked curiously.

"Those people were a group that likes to call themselves Purebloods." Naruto began. "You can tell by the red feather they wear on the left side."

"I've heard about them." Lelouch spoke up, "They are of the belief that only Pureblooded Britannians should be part of the military, their view is that a Pureblooded Britannian is incapable of being a criminal. Also by removing all non-Pureblooded Britannians from military service they can remove the concept of granting Elevens the status of Honorary Britannians." Lelouch explained before getting a confused look on his face. "But I don't see how any of that would affect your reconstruction project." The violet eyed teen pointed out.

"Everything you said is true, Lelouch." Naruto stated passively, "There is just one thing that you don't seem to know about. Due to Namikaze Corp.'s success in the economy the Purebloods have seen it as sort of an insult to them personally. Now you haven't heard of this because the Purebloods have decided to focus on their goals and just let the Britannians that have to deal with my company personally, and a few Britannians of minor Nobility, deal with it but they have made sure that I know what their opinions are a couple of times in the past."

"I don't understand." Shirley said, "Why would they be so opposed against the Namikaze Corporation? Some of their products are the best in the entire world and advances all fields of study are possible because them." The orange haired girl pointed out almost fiercely.

Naruto let out a light laugh before focusing his attention on solely her. "I appreciate your high opinion of my company Shirley." The sapphire eyed teen told her honestly, "And the answer is really quite simple. It's because I, a lowly half-breed, am the one who owns such a great company. They see it as another insult that anyone that is not pure Britannian could achieve what I have" The Konoha shinobi stated mirthlessly. "So now that they have a seat of power they will most likely try to 'put me in my place.'"

"But that doesn't seem fair." The girl with yellow-green eyes said remorsefully.

"Few things in life are fair." Naruto replied. "All you would have to do is go to the Ghetto and you could see that."

"We couldn't do that." Nina spoke up immediately, "The Ghetto is a dangerous place. There are a lot of Elevens in that area."

Naruto shifted his attention to the glasses wearing girl, and absently noticed how she flinched on the slightest bit and took half a step back when he looked at her. "Are you afraid of Elevens?" He asked her bluntly.

The black haired girl's eyes widened, as her pupils began to shake at having her phobia addressed straightforwardly without any hesitance on her blonde classmate's part. "I-I." She stammered unable to say anything constructive.

"You know," Naruto began slowly, moving closer to the dark haired girl, "I am half-Japanese. Does that mean that you're only afraid of half of me? What half would that be? The top half or the bottom? Left or right? Front or back? Or do you prefer the top left half and bottom right?" The whisker marked shinobi continued to ask her almost jokingly.

"Well, I uh…" Nina spluttered trying to come up with a thing to say.

"If I offer my right hand would you shake it or scream in terror?" Naruto continued lightheartedly. "Truthfully I think your fear is senseless. Most Britannians live their entire lives inside the Settlement without taking so much as a step into what once was Japan, and instead rely on the media to them how terrible Elevens are. While it is true that some Japanese people are dangerous the same could be said for Britannians, after all not all Britannians are upstanding citizens of society; am I right?" He finished in more serious tone.

"I suppose so." Nina answered unsurely.

Naruto gave the girl a gentle smile before closing his eyes. "Nina Einstein," Naruto began getting her full attention. "A student of Ashford Academy and member of the Student Council, currently in her third year of school. She is marked as having excellent grades and is at the top of her class academically. Her teachers report that she has a brilliant mind for technological advancements." He finished saying opening his eyes Naruto noticed that everyone was looking at him in varies degrees of astonishment, but again he focused solely on Nina. "The Namikaze Corporation has had their eyes on you for a while now and was interested in offering you a job with us sometime in the future." Naruto told her.

"Really?" The glasses wearing girl asked him astonished.

"That's great news Nina." Shirley said happily.

"Yeah congratulations." Rivalz added.

"Hey hold on a sec." Lelouch said cutting of his friends from congratulating their friend, before turning his attention to Naruto. "You said '**was** interested?'" The black haired boy asked him with a raised eyebrow emphasizing the use of past tense. All those in the club room took a moment to think over the blonde shinobi's words and realized that Lelouch was right; turning their attention back to Naruto they waited for an explanation.

"That's right." Naruto said nodding his head in confirmation. "With Nina being afraid of Elevens there is no possible way for her to be able to work at Namikaze Corporation." The cerulean eyed blonde began, "When I first established the Namikaze Corporation I made sure that all my workers understood that they would be working besides both Britannian and Japanese, and treated equally. That means that for Nina to be able to have a job at Namikaze Corp. she would be comfortable working with the Japanese people, and I can't have her just working with Britannians because that would show favoritism." He explained, as looked around he noticed that they all understood what he was saying, but he also saw the look of sadness that Nina was expressing at the fact she had inadvertently cost herself the chance at working at such a prosperous company, "That being said." Naruto continued, "There is still a chance for you to work at Namikaze Corp. all you have to do is work passed your fears Nina." He finished giving the black haired girl a small kind smile.

Nina nodded her head, as she tried to return Naruto's smile with one of her own, but she was still feeling a bit uneasy in the presence of the blonde.

"I'll have to go now." Naruto told everyone, "There are some things that I'll need to take care of personally." He finished getting Kyu to leave her perch on Nunnally's lap and jump onto his shoulder, with a few goodbyes Naruto exited the club room.

* * *

The next day the most noteworthy thing that happened was when all the students were called into the auditorium for a memorial ceremony in honor of the Third Prince. After the memorial ceremony Naruto didn't stay long, with all classes canceled for the day. Instead he returned back to the Namikaze Corporation and continued working on his planned reconstruction of Shinjuku, so far the Purebloods hadn't been able to gain enough of a foothold in the government to stop him, but unless something happened they would soon have enough power backing them up to impede everything that Naruto was trying to accomplish.

Something else that he had to think about was procession of Suzaku Kururugi. He recognized the brown haired boy as the one who had been with Lelouch when they were underground. Naruto didn't know all of the facts, but from the way that Suzaku had acted the other day he doubted that it was him who killed Clovis, and was instead being used by Jeremiah as a scapegoat in order to further his own objectives. It made sense in a way if Jeremiah showed an Honorary Britannian as the one responsible for Clovis' death then it would discourage the idea of granting any other Elevens the title of Honorary Britannian.

'_It looks like I will be making my second appeareance tonight.'_ Naruto thought to himself an amused smile on his face.

'_Should I have Kyuubi prepared for use?'_ Amami asked, back in her human form, as she lay on the couch in Naruto's office reading a book having listened in on Naruto's thoughts. **(AN: I've decided at this point that whenever Amami is in her human form I'll just refer to her like this and Kyu when she is in her fox form.)**

"No," Naruto answered out loud, as he stood up from his desk and made his way toward the elevator in his office. "Because of the path the procession is taking Kyuubi would be spotted before it even reached me and be attacked. I should probably create a seal that will allow for the storage or instant transportation of Kyuubi at some point." Naruto mused thinking out loud at the end. "But for now I'll go alone." He finished

"Alright then, I'll be sure to keep my eyes one the news for you." Amami said never once looking up from the book she was reading.

* * *

Hours later Lelouch was waiting for big unveiling to all of Area 11, so far everything had gone exactly like he planned. He was just seconds away from the transport carrier that held Suzaku, which was being surrounded a few Sutherlands while a number of Britannians watched the supposed murderer of Prince Clovis was taken by, all of being led by Margrave Jeremiah. He had been able to convince the terrorists, which included Kallen, to follow him if he made the impossible happen, as a demonstration of his power.

Of course there was still something that confused the former Britannian Prince. It was something that Kallen had said when they had met earlier.

_Flashback Earlier That Day_

_Lelouch was standing across from four members of the resistance, which had come like he knew they would, in a disguise that he had specially crafted for himself. Their close victory over Britannia in Shinjuku made the rebels desperate to believe that they actually stood a chance of winning if they followed his command. Of course they were skeptical that he could actually do anything and that is why he promised to demonstrate what he is capable of, and at the same time he would be able to save Suzaku. Lelouch was eventually brought out of his thoughts by sound of Kallen's voice._

"_You won't show us your face then at the least tell us if you have anything to do with the other guy." Kallen demanded._

'What?'_ Lelouch thought surprised, but outwardly he kept a calm façade. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Lelouch replied as calmly as possible._

"_Don't mess with us!" Kallen shouted angrily, "Do you honestly expect us to believe that the both of you showed up one right after the other, on the same day and then expect that it was just a coincidence!" The redhead continued, "That guy with the fox mask does something that should be impossible and you tell us with your power you're going to do the same thing."_

"What the hell is she talking about? What guy?"_ Lelouch nearly snarled mentally, as he was getting tired of the girls accusations, it was obvious that something had happened yesterday that he wasn't aware of. "I am being completely honest with you when I tell you that I have no knowledge of what you're talking about. As far as I knew your group and I were the only ones fighting against the Britannians the other day, but now I look forward to meeting this person." Lelouch told them his voice still even._

_End Flashback_

While it was true that Lelouch was curious about whom the other masked person was he was also frustrated with the idea that there was someone going around that posed a potential problem to his plans for Britannia. He also wanted to know what the person with the fox masked did that was impossible, as Kallen failed to clarify what exactly it was he did. _'Could he possess the same power as I do?'_ Lelouch wondered not liking the idea even more. He was going to have to either convince this guy to work for him or find some way to make sure he doesn't become a potential threat. _'That is going have to wait for now.'_ The black haired student thought, as he felt the car come to a stop.

"_You dare desecrate his Highness's transport!"_ Jeremiah shouted, _"Come out of there!"_ He ordered from his perch on his Sutherland right in front of the carrier that Suzaku was being displayed on for everyone to see, with two more at the transport carrier's side and a final one coming up behind it.

Across from his was an exact replica of Prince Clovis' car being driven by a disguised Kallen. The Britannian flag, that was on the royal transport ignited, and turned to ash revealing a masked individual waiting behind it. The figure wore a black cape that wrapped around his body that was outlined in gold and the underside was red. He wore a mask on top of his head, which acted more like a helmet, keeping his entire head hidden from view. The faceplate was blank with what looked like a bird in flight on the bottom half of the mask. Under the cape Lelouch wore a dark purple suit that was also had gold accents, and a white ascot around his neck.

"_I am Zero!"_ Lelouch announced out loud for everyone to hear.

Whispers instantly broke out, as everyone was trying to make sense of the nights sudden developments. Questions were being asked about the identity of the masked figure and whether he was a terrorist or not. The last thing anyone expected to hear though was clapping that could be heard by everyone in attendance.

"_My, oh my,"_ Naruto began already in his disguise, as he clapped his hands one final time. Standing on the transport carrier was Naruto with his back to Suzaku and the two Britannian soldiers that were guarding him. _"That was quite the entrance Zero."_ He remarked amusedly. Everyone's attention was instantly switched from Zero to the figure that stood calmly in front of the supposed killer of Prince Clovis. The masses once again began whispering as they all wondered who the new person was and how he was there when no one saw him second ago.

"Halt!"

"Don't move!"

The two Britannian soldiers that stood guard of Suzaku shouted, as they aimed their guns at Naruto's back not that the mask wearing blonde seemed to care.

Zero stared at the other mask wearing individual and figured from the fox mask that the person was wearing that he was the one that Kallen was talking about earlier, but before he could do anything to confirm his thoughts Jeremiah spoke up.

"_You!"_ Jeremiah snarled, as he spun around to stare at the person behind him and pointed the gun in his hand straight at him. Before everyone's eyes Naruto disappeared only to reappear only a second later standing on the bridge in front of Jeremiah's Knightmare with his back to him.

"_Now, now there is no need for that."_ Naruto said in a tone an adult would use when speaking to an unruly child. Everyone had looks of shock on their faces as they watched fox mask wearing teen literally disappear before reappearing a short distance away like he teleported from one location to the other as if by magic.

In another part of what once was Japan the other members of the resistance group were watching the proceedings carefully both in concern for their two friends and comrades that were there and to witness the power that Zero said he possessed. They watched in anticipation and worry as Zero revealed himself to the world only to be shocked beyond anything they could have expected when they saw the mask wearing blonde suddenly appear out of thin air.

"It's that guy again." Tamaki said still a bit angry about that hot head comment the blonde made about him.

"You sound like you didn't expect him to be there, Tamaki." A voice from behind the gathered resistance members spoke up. Turning around they saw all saw Nagata standing behind him with his arm in a makeshift sling.

"Nagata why are you up? You should be resting." A female resistance member with long dark blue hair said in concern.

"What and miss this? Not a chance." Nagata replied with a small grin on his face, as he took a seat at the table the resistance members had in the room, and with that they all returned to watching the live broadcast.

Kallen smiled faintly once she laid eyes on the teen that saved her a couple of times the last time they had met. Since this whole thing started she had been trembling slightly, afraid of being discovered by the military and shot down without any way that she could protect herself. But once she saw the mask wearing blonde she felt herself become calmer, as a sense of safety washed over her. _'Thank goodness.'_ Kallen thought grateful that there was someone there she knew could keep them safe if the need arose.

"_Just what the hell are you!?"_ Jeremiah demanded.

Naruto stared at the turquoise haired man from over his shoulder his eyes expressing how unconcerned he was with the few guns he had pointed at him. _"I was hoping to keep my identity quite for a bit longer, but I guess I will have to do it now."_ Naruto said shrugging his shoulders uncaringly. _"I am a shinobi, and you can call me Kurama!"_ Naruto stated loud enough to make sure that everyone heard.

"_Well then Kurama I hope you are ready to die!"_ Jeremiah said before pointing his gun to the sky and firing a single shot. That seemed to a signal because as soon as the bullet was fired another four Sutherlands were released from the planes that carried them, all four of them surrounding Naruto their guns trained on his unmoving form. _"All units open fire now!"_ The Pureblood Britannian shouted.

"Watch out!" Kallen cried out in worry even though she knew it was pointless.

Lelouch, hearing his redheaded classmate scream out in concern, just confirmed his thoughts that this guy was definitely the one she had mentioned earlier. In his mind Zero was silently cursing the blonde because of how Kurama had unintentionally and unknowingly interfered with his plans to free Suzaku. He was also astonished with the speed that the blonde shinobi possessed, as it exceeded anything he had ever seen before, and if he was truthful with himself Lelouch would admit that he was sort of jealous of the cerulean teen's physical abilities.

Before anyone could register what had happened Naruto was holding Akashini in his hands, as he started to deflect all the bullets that were fired at him, swinging his blade at nearly impossible speeds becoming almost a blur. _'I'll have to remember to thank Tsunade for telling me about Hinata's variation of the Kaiten.'_ Naruto thought as he channeled chakra into his arm and his mother's blade creating a thin line of chakra to extend from the blade. _'Although I don't possess Hinata's natural flexibility to perform her jutsu, by using Akashini as a medium I can work through that problem.'_ The former Konoha shinobi thought to himself'.

When the Sutherlands eventually stopped firing Naruto broke the cycle he created with a final slash of his blade to the side, all the bullets that were fired at him falling down around him. **(AN: It's best to compare it to what Ichigo does in bankai in his fight against Byakuya.)**

'_Impossible!'_ Zero thought his eyes widening beneath his mask, _'He defected…'_

"All of them." Kallen mumbled unknowingly finishing Zero's sentence.

Everyone was once more staring at the blonde with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open completely stupefied by what they had just witnessed.

Turning around Naruto pointed his sword at the stunned Jeremiah. _"What is with that look? This will be the third time I've said it in front of you, but you shouldn't underestimate what I can do."_ He told the stunned Pureblood with a smirk on his face.

"_Why you."_ Jeremiah growled glaring at the smirking blonde heatedly.

That was it Zero couldn't wait anymore he had to intervene and try to get his plan back on track. Lifting his hand up in the air he snapped his fingers, drawing everyone's attention back on to him, and causing the back of Clovis' car to fall open revealing a dark red colored canister, the same one the green haired girl had come out of back in Shinjuku.

"What in the…?" Jeremiah muttered.

"Jeremiah be careful he's got the…!" The silver haired woman named Villetta shouted out in warning.

'_Yes Jeremiah,'_ Lelouch thought a smile appearing on his face, _'You never saw inside this thing so you assume it hold poison gas.'_ He paused glancing down at Kurama who was staring at the canister. _'As for Kurama, you don't even have an idea of what this thing contains, but if the army is hesitant to do anything than you won't risk doing anything either.'_ He finished almost smugly believing that he had been able to outsmart someone he wasn't even prepared for. Of course he didn't know that Naruto was aware of his bluff and the fact that the canister didn't contain poison gas and was just letting this proceed for the fun of it.

"You bastard," The turquoise haired Sutherland pilot said darkly. "He's taken every Britannian here hostage, and he's done it without them even knowing it." He said more to himself than to anyone else. In an act of desperation Jeremiah pointed his gun at Zero threatening to fire.

The next few minutes were filled with tension, as the public tried to understand the importance of the canister. Jeremiah eventually realized that he couldn't risk firing at Zero without the masked figure detonating the canister, or accidently missing and hitting the poison gas container itself. Finally the Pureblood Britannian asked for Zero's demands which his reply was the release of Suzaku. When Jeremiah pointed out the fact that Kururugi was charged with killing the Third Prince of Britannia, Zero told him that, that was a lie.

"_No you are mistaken Jeremiah he's no murderer."_ Zero stated calmly. _"The man who killed Clovis was myself!"_ He declared announcing his deed to all of Area 11 the news shocking everyone and rendering them speechless for a moment, well almost everyone.

"_Ah, so you're the one responsible for Clovis' murder."_ Kurama said a hint of amusement in his voice. Zero stiffened noticeably before spinning around to stare at where the voice came from, but still kept Jeremiah in his sights, his cape flaring up as he did so, only to find the blonde fox sitting comfortably on top of the canister. _"Tell me what you have achieved by killing Prince Clovis and then announcing it to the world. Wouldn't it have been better if the world didn't know of your existence, Zero?"_ The fox mask wearing blonde questioned his counterpart.

"_I did it for justice!"_ Zero retorted, _"Justice against Clovis for all those he has wronged. For Suzaku Kururugi who would be punished for a crime he did not commit, but no one would listen to."_ Making a grand gesture with his hands at the end before continuing, _"And you Kurama will you join me and fight for justice against Britannia?"_ The cape wearing teen offered holding his hand out to the cloak wearing one.

"_Justice,"_ Naruto mused. _"Justice is such a fickle thing don't you think. You say you fight for justice, but only what you perceive justice to be. I've known men who have killed hundreds and rationalized their actions by saying that it was in the name of justice."_ The blonde shinobi finished.

"_Then Kurama, why do you fight?"_ Lelouch challenged.

"_To protect,"_ Kurama stated resolutely. _"I fight to protect that which I consider precious. So I will fight for this city, for this country, for my home and the people in it. It doesn't matter to me if they are Japanese or Britannian I will protect them to the best of my ability."_ He finished standing on top of the canister perfectly balanced his cloak moving slightly in the low wind.

"_Enough of this!"_ Jeremiah shouted angrily causing Zero to focus his entire attention on him, _"You two will pay the price for mocking the crown!"_ The four Knightmare Frames that were surrounding Naruto before moved so they now circled the replica of Clovis' car their guns ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"We are so screwed." Kallen muttered from her seat in the car, as she began to tremble again.

"Hey," Kurama said appearing in the seat beside her. "Don't worry about it I promise to protect you should anything happen." He told her reassuringly. Kallen stared at him for a second before nodding her head, her trembling lessening until it stopped completely, the blonde's promise doing more to calm her than anything Zero said he could accomplish.

"_Careful you don't want the public to know about Orange, do you?"_ Zero questioned.

"Okay I officially hate this guy now." Naruto murmured quietly, when Kallen looked at him questioningly he explained. "Orange is my favorite color and Zero just made it a bad thing." He muttered crossing his arms under his chest while Kallen shook her head in mild amusement.

Tapping his foot on the roof of the car, Kallen slowly drove the car further, as Lelouch continued his preplanned speech. _"If I die then it will all go public. If you don't want that to happen you will do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well."_ Lelouch ordered activating his Geass, as a part of his mask slid back to reveal his left eye.

Naruto felt a spike of energy the moment that Lelouch gave his order and recognized it as the same kind he felt the other day, giving support to the idea that Zero was Lelouch. Focusing his sensing abilities he tracked it coming from Zero and felt it influence Jeremiah. Sensing how the power was working felt it was better to compare it to the Yamanaka clan's mind techniques. Whatever it was that Zero did it seemed to working, as Naruto noticed that Jeremiah started ordering for Suzaku's release much to the protest of the other Purebloods.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that one of the Sutherlands was getting ready to fire. Disappearing in a burst of speed he reappeared, sword drawn, in front of the Knightmare Frame with one slash he deflected the bullet that the Knightmare had fired right back at it destroying its hand. Charging at it at nearly impossible speeds Naruto cut through its legs making it crash down on the ground. The other three Sutherlands seeing their comrade out of commission opened fire on Kurama. Jumping into the air the blonde shinobi evaded the barrage before falling down towards the nearest Sutherland and sliced one of its arms off. Spinning himself around Naruto slammed a Rasengan to one of the Knigtmare's legs completely destroying it, much to the shock of the crowd that could see what he did.

A third Sutherland fired its Slash Harkens at the former Jinchuuriki, but Naruto side stepped them both easily. Grabbing onto one of the Slash Harkens Naruto was pulled along with it once it was retracted, sealing his mother's blade in a storage seal he had on his body specifically made for it, he formed a Rasengan in his now free hand. The Sutherland pilot seeing Kurama approaching him with the spiraling ball of destruction in his hand aimed directly for his Knightmare's torso. He had seen what that ball of light had done to the other Knightmare Frame and wasn't willing to suffer the same fate as it by coming in personal contact with it. Decision made the pilot hit the ejection button just as the Rasengan came in contact with the purple Knigtmare's chest.

The fourth Sutherland seeing the last of its comrades, which fell with it from the planes that carried them when Jeremiah signaled, opened fire on the shinobi in an effort to avenge its fallen comrades. Only to watch astounded as the cerulean eyed boy kicked off the remains of the Sutherland it was on and twist himself around midair, unsealing Akashini along the way, before channeling his Wind chakra into the blade extending the reach of the blade, and started to slice into the fourth Knightmare Frame. When Naruto stopped cutting into the machine all that remained of the Sutherland, that hadn't been turned into scrap metal, was the cockpit with the pilot wetting himself inside out of fear.

"_Ladies and gentlemen,"_ One of the TV announcers began, _"If you are watching this not only has the mysterious figure Zero, the apparent murderer of our dear Prince Clovis, negotiated the release of Suzaku Kururugi, but the other masked figure, Kurama, has decimated four military Knightmare Frames in seconds. Just who are these people?!"_

Landing back on the ground Naruto turned his attention towards the others and noticed that Jeremiah had taken care of one of Sutherlands and was in the process of dealing with the other, the last Knightmare Frame piloted Sutherland refused to move from where it stood after witnessing what happened to its comrades.

"This way hurry!" Kallen urged, rushing past him after Zero who had Suzaku in hand, as they jumped off the bridge. Naruto looked around before shrugging his shoulders, figuring that he might as well, and followed after them.

* * *

Later the members of resistance group were inside an abandoned building discussing the night's events. Tamaki was still refusing to trust Zero arguing that there was no way that what happened could ever work a second time.

"Got to give them some credit though," Ohgi began a far off look in his eyes as he remembered everything that happened, "Got to admit nobody else could have pulled that off not the Japanese Liberation Front and certainly not me. We always thought that a full out war with Britannia wasn't a possibility at all, but maybe with him and Kurama it is. After all it's not every day that a guy destroys four Sutherlands in less than 10 seconds." He finished.

In another part of the abandoned building Zero and Suzaku were talking to one another, as Zero tried to convince Suzaku to join him, while Naruto watched on silently sitting down on a flat surface not too far away with one of his legs crossed.

"This nation it can be changed for the better, and from within." Suzaku declared, as he stared up at Zero. "And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything."

"You are quite the honorable person, aren't you Suzaku Kururugi?" Kurama asked drawing the messy brown haired teen's attention. "You are willing to believe that Britannia no matter how corrupt can still be saved." The mask wearing blonde pointed out.

"That's right." Suzaku replied evenly, "I have faith in the system, that change can be achieved without the need to wage wars or having to kill anyone, so no more lives are lost. I might not be able to free Japan from Britannia rule, but I will make sure that its people are free."

"How interesting," Kurama commented, as he picked himself up and brushing off some imaginary dirt, "Three different individuals that have similar goals to one another, but with different ways of trying to obtain that goal, changing Japan from what it is right now."

"Seems that way," Suzaku stated as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Zero demanded.

"My court martial begins in an hour." The brown haired Honorary Britannian replied.

Zero clenched his fist angrily. "Are you mad the only reason they are giving you a trial is to find you guilty, the judge, the prosecution, and defense!" He shouted at Suzaku's retreating back.

"Rules are Rules." Suzaku said without turning back to face Zero. "And if I don't go they'll start cracking down on Elevens…and Honorary Britannians."

"But you'll die!" Zero argued.

"I don't mind." The green eyed boy said.

"Tell me Suzaku what do you think would have happened if tonight's proceedings had gone like they were supposed to?" Kurama asked him confusing Suzaku and stopping him in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku replied confused.

"If Zero had not interfered like he did then Jeremiah would have most likely used the crimes against you to push forward his own ideas and make things worse for all the Japanese. Your death would have signaled the start of the end of any hope the Japanese had of obtaining any sort of freedom or peace, and all you sacrificed, all you wished to accomplish, would have been for nothing." The blonde explained.

Suzaku looked down at the ground as he registered the sapphire eyed teen's words before looking back at Zero. "If that is the case then I guess I should thank you for saving my life, so thank you. But that doesn't change my opinion or my decision I'll go back and stand in court, and if I'm proven innocent then I'll do whatever I can to make sure that Britannia does change from the inside." He declared determinedly then continued his journey back to the settlement.

"Very well, but before you leave let me give you some advice. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. There might come a point someday day when you will be forced to make a choice between the two of them." Naruto told him getting a nod of acknowledge from Suzaku showing that he did listen to what Naruto said.

"Don't be an idiot!" Zero shouted one last time at Suzaku.

"You know an old friend of mine always used to tell me that." Suzaku said not stopping, "He said I was a fool. It's my weakness I guess." He finished.

With Suzaku gone and things settling down now that everything was over Naruto decided it was the best time to leave. Lelouch barely registered Naruto's leaving, as he watched Suzaku walk back to the settlement, a scowl appearing on his face as he watched his friend walked away. Things hadn't gone exactly like he had expected tonight, not at all.

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of this chapter I hope you have all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please remember to review to let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm FINALLY finished with this chapter and I want to apologize to everyone for the long wait which adds up to about two months. I want to let everyone know right now that there won't be that much action in this chapter, actually almost none at all and the little there is goes by in a flash, but I hope the interaction between characters make up for it. I will also be setting up a poll soon I'll provide more information on it at the end of this chapter. After this I'll be working on updating three other of my fics this will also be the last time, in the foreseeable future, where I write two episodes a chapter since the next two have more action in them. **

**I'd also like to take this time to thank omegadraon2 and TheGrinningAnimal for helping me reach a hundred reviews.**

**Now with nothing more to say we can get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Code Geass, or anything else that might appear in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
__"Speakers"  
__Flashback__  
_**"Jutsu"**

Chaotic

That was the best way to describe the couple of days after Kurama and Zero's revealed themselves to all of Area 11. All the general public would talk about for those two days was about the two masked figures, what they had done, and who could possibly be under those masks. Another important piece of information circulating around was the rumor that the Second Princess of Britannia, Cornelia Li Britannia, was on her way to Area 11 to become its Viceroy and discover the identity of Zero and Kurama. But personally she was more interested in capturing Zero for murdering her half-brother, Clovis.

Naruto finished signing some papers on his desk, while the T.V. in his office once more played the news of the procession before switching to show two pictures of Zero and himself in his Kurama disguise, as the reporter once more questioned the identity of the two mask wearing individuals and warned the public about how dangerous they were. Along with their pictures was a quick list of crimes the two were accused of Zero the murder of Third Prince Clovis and helping Suzaku escape, while Kurama was being charged with obstructing the military and aiding and abetting Zero in his plans of escape.

"Well you sure made a spectacular appeareance." Amami commented almost uncaringly from her place on the couch. "Right now everyone is trying to figure out who is the bigger threat between Zero and Kurama. Zero, the one responsible for Clovis' murder, or you, Kurama, the one some are calling superhuman because of what you did on the bridge." She finished just as the news changed to a video feed showing Kurama deflecting all the bullets from the Sutherlands and moving around, only they were showing it in super slow motion so everyone could see, though they still hadn't come up with anything that helped explain his Rasengan. "So any particular reason you're skipping school, after one day." She said more than asked in an accusing tone.

"First of all I'm not skipping I called the school to let them know I wouldn't be going today." The blonde shinobi began.

"And just because you called it means that you're not skipping?" Amami asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course it does." Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "As to the reason I'm not going to school today it's because today the reconstruction of Shinjuku officially begins, and I want to oversee it personally." He told her finishing signing the last of the paperwork, for now, and stretched his arms above his head before taking a look at a nearby clock. "In fact we should probably get going now." The sapphire eyed Knightmare pilot finished standing up and making his out of his office.

"'We'?" Amami questioned.

Looking over his shoulder at her, "Well you can either come with me or stay cooped up in here all day." Naruto said before facing forward again.

Amami only thought about it for a second before shifting into Kyu disguise and followed after her former Jinchuuriki grumbling a few unintelligible words as she followed behind him.

* * *

At Ashford Academy Lelouch was being forced to entertain an unwanted guest. When the black haired teen had arrived home last night he was surprised to find the girl from Shinjuku, the same girl who gave him his Geass and who he saw take a bullet to the head, in his home who called herself C.C., sitting at the table beside his sister. Now they were in his room discussing the events of the other night and his plans for the future when a certain question came to mind that he desperately wanted the answer to.

"C.C.," Lelouch said drawing the green haired girl's attention.

"What is it?" C.C. replied without looking up from the magazines that were spread out on the bed, as she ate a slice of pizza.

"Have you given anyone else the power of Geass?" He questioned her seriously.

The question caught C.C. by surprise, out of all the questions that she imagined he would ask her that was one of the last ones. Looking over at the violet eyed boy, C.C. made sure to keep face as neutral as possible so he couldn't see how surprised by his question she was, or the uneasiness that the question managed to generate, "Why?" She asked him instead keeping her tone of voice apathetic.

"Kurama," Lelouch began a little pissed off that she didn't just answer his question, but considered it better than her just refusing to answer at all, like she had done with some of his other questions. "He was able to do things last night that should be impossible for anyone else. The only way I can rationalize his abilities is if he somehow also possessed Geass and if that's true then he most likely obtained it from you, which means you are my best bet in figuring out his true identity and what other abilities his Geass grants him." Lelouch concluded, starring at the immortal witch expectantly.

C.C. let out a mental sigh of relief; there were some things that Lelouch wasn't ready to learn about just yet. "Oh, that's why." She eventually said evenly, turning a page in one of the magazines to show a picture of the kitsune mask wearing individual that they were talking about. "Well if it makes you feel any better, then no I didn't give Kurama Geass." C.C. answered making sure to choose her words carefully.

"Not really." Lelouch answered honestly. If C.C. didn't give Kurama his abilities then there were only two other likely possibilities, either Kurama was naturally that fast, and who knew what else, or there was someone else out there who had given him Geass. Neither of the possibilities were pleasant ideas but one was definitely better than the other. "Could someone else have given him Geass?" He asked her.

C.C. was quite for a second as she decided if she should answer him or not, "No." She finally said, before turning her attention back to the magazines and ignoring Lelouch completely and enjoying her delicious slice of extra cheese pizza. Seeing that his unwanted guest wasn't about to answer any more of the questions he had Lelouch turned his own attention back to his computer, as he searched for any information available to the public about the events of the other night, more specifically what happened to Suzaku after he went back to his court marital.

* * *

Arriving at the site of the reconstruction Naruto got off his bike, doing his best to ignore Kyu screaming in his head about his reckless driving, the blonde haired shinobi took a moment to look at the many destroyed buildings of the once proud city that had been left in ruin because of the war and again because of the massacre that happened there a few days ago. With a final look towards the destroyed Tokyo Metropolitan Government building he made his way to where a group of people had gathered waiting for him. Moving to stand in front of everyone he got everyone's attention, taking a closer look at those who had gathered Naruto wasn't surprised to see that all those who volunteered to help rebuild Shinjuku were Japanese.

"Aright before we get started I want to make a few things clear." Naruto began speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "As of this moment you are all employees of Namikaze Corp. which means that you will all be expected to follow the general procedures for any Namikaze employee." Naruto then went on to explain everything else that would be expected of them while they worked to restore Shinjuku, and what benefits they would have available while the reconstruction was happening. He also assured them that professional construction companies would be hired to deal with anything that was too big or heavy for them to do on their own, but that the first few days would be dealing with removing debris and burying the bodies of those who were killed and still needed to be buried. "Now any questions?" He finished.

"Yeah I have a question!" A voice shouted from the crowd. Turning toward the source of the voice Naruto found a short cut brown haired man with a red bandanna around his head, who Naruto recognized as Tamaki, with the other members of the small resistance surrounding him, all of them with exasperated looks on their faces, "Why the hell are we listening to a snot nose brat like you?! We are supposed to believe that the head of this stupid company wants to help us and then sends a kid instead of coming himself; he's obviously making fun of us! How do we know that he's not lying to us and is just going to take what little we have when were done fixing everything?!" Tamaki argued heatedly.

"That's enough Tamaki." Ohgi muttered reproachfully to his friend, especially since he recognized the teen's features as the ones Kallen told him about a few days earlier and was nearly 100% sure about the blonde's identity.

Naruto just smiled in amusement before saying something he was sure was going to infuriate the dark brown haired man, "You're quite the hothead aren't you." Naruto said making it sound more like a statement than an actual question, as he used the same words he used to describe the man the first time he met him. By the look on Tamaki's face Naruto's statement got the desired results as the short tempered Japanese man remembered the last person who said the same thing to him, while his group of friends chuckled to themselves in the back ground.

"Why you…" Tamaki growled glaring at whiskered teen.

"Anyway, I probably should have introduced myself from the beginning." The blonde shinobi said interrupting the older man and speaking to the crowd, "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and as our friend so elegantly put it, the head of this stupid company. As to his second question, well I could talk about all the things that Namikaze Corp. has done in order to improve living conditions for the Japanese, but at the end of the day you're just going to have to trust me and believe that I only want to help you all." He paused for a second as he stared at everyone. "I want to make one thing perfectly clear though, I am not forcing anyone to work for me and no matter what I will rebuild Shinjuku. If any of you feel you can't trust me enough then you are free to leave." When no one made a move to leave a smile spread across Naruto's face. "Alright then let's get started. Today we will start working on this area right here." Naruto finished pointing at an area map of Shinjuku that he had set up, as he took off his black cargo jacket revealing his orange shirt and placing it down on one of the nearby tables he had set up, and picked up some of the nearby tools.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ohgi questioned the sapphire eyed pilot curiously.

"You didn't think that I was just going to sit back and watch you all work, did you?" Naruto asked with an amused expression on his face already knowing that, that was exactly what Ohgi and everyone else was thinking.

A few minutes later Naruto had noticed that one of the resistance members, the one that he had saved, Nagata was having a bit of trouble clearing some of debris most likely because his injury was still bothering him, even if it was only a little. Coming up with an idea Naruto got the black haired man's attention.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked him in order to start a conversation.

"Uh, yeah," Nagata answered uncertainly a bit uncomfortable with the idea that someone that was about 10 years younger than him was his boss; he didn't have a problem with it he just found it a bit strange. "My shoulder is just a bit sore." He stated his friends moving in closer wondering what was going on.

"It seems that it's giving you a bit of trouble." Naruto pointed out, "It would probably be best if you didn't strain yourself." The blonde fox Knightmare pilot said.

"So what are you going to do? Force him to leave." Tamaki growled out while the others reprimanded him for his tone.

"No nothing like that." Naruto replied surprising them a bit with a wave of his hand. "I think it would be better if your friend became my assistant here."

"Assistant?" Nagata questioned astonished.

"Yeah, as much as I'd like to be here all day every day to help out, I do have other things that I need to do. When that happens someone needs to be here in charge making sure that everything is going smoothly. I think it would be best if it was someone they could trust." The sapphire eyed teen clarified his reasoning.

"Are you sure about this?" The long black haired man pressed.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Naruto asked him back with a raised eyebrow.

"No it's just, what is it that I would have to do?" Nagata asked him.

"Nothing difficult," Naruto reassured him before going into an explanation and moving toward one of the tables that held some papers. "For the most part you'll be watching over everyone here and directing them. Making sure there are enough supplies and everyone is doing their job, breaks are of course allowed as long as no one abuses their right. Besides that you will also have some paperwork that will be needed done, but don't worry it won't be anything difficult and I'll help explain everything." The blonde former Konoha shinobi said pointing out some of the papers that Nagata would need to complete. "And of course you will be paid more for the extra responsibilities." He added in at the end.

Nagata thought it over for a second but couldn't see a reason not to agree to Naruto's offer. "Alright I'll do it." Nagata said with a smile.

"Good." Naruto replied, "There is only one thing I need to know before you can get started."

"What's that?" Nagata asked.

"Well I really should learn the name of my assistant for this project." Naruto said with a smirk spreading across his face.

"My name is Nagata, Nagata Takeshi." He answered holding out his hand, while his friends silently cheered for their friend.

"Nice to meet you Nagata Takeshi I'm going to be counting to you." The cerulean eyed shinobi replied with his fox like grin, as he shook his new assistant's hand.

* * *

The sun was starting to set on one of the most… interesting days that Suzaku had ever had. His day started with him being cleared of all charges in the murder of Prince Clovis, of course after Zero's announcement the result was obvious. But his interesting day didn't start until shortly after when he met a girl, now this wasn't the normal going out and meeting someone in a socially acceptable place or maybe running into each other like what happened in an anime and magna. Instead he met the girl, Euphie as he came to learn she was called, when she jumped out the window of a building, now that he thought about it he guessed that was the sort of thing one would expect from an anime/manga.

Euphie had long light pink hair that was styled elegantly around her face with a couple of buns on each side of her head that fell down to her waist, a couple long strands of hair that twisted at the tips, and a few bangs falling around the right side of her face. She had violet-blue eyes and soft cream colored skin. She wore a long white sleeved shirt that helped emphasize the size of her breasts with the bottom half being a light green color, and a long orange skirt. Euphie also had on red heeled shoes and a red chocker around her neck. Her choice of clothes was simple yet they gave her this defined beauty that many girls would find hard to copy.

Since meeting Euphie he had escorted the pink haired girl to different places all over the Tokyo settlement and Suzaku could honestly say that it had been one of the most enjoyable days he's had in a long time, as a final request Euphie had asked him to take her to the Shinjuku Ghetto. He didn't understand her reasons for wanting to go, but he had already agreed to take her wherever she wanted to go and wasn't about to go back on his word. So that is how he found himself once more in Shinjuku Ghetto looking at the graves that were erected by the residents that managed to survive, using whatever they could savage as headstones, with Euphie standing beside him looking solemnly at the varies graves until a couple of voices broke the silence that had fallen over the two of them.

"Man they didn't use RG's on the Elevens, I figured they wouldn't."

"Hey look those are marks from hummer rounds get a clear shot of it."

"Say cheese."

Looking over they saw two Britannian students standing by a destroyed statue taking pictures of the destruction. What was alarming, and caused Suzaku to move in their direction, were the three Japanese men that had cornered the students and had knocked the camera down to the ground damaging it. The source of the commotion was Tamaki and two of his friends and fellow resistance members, Yoshitaka Minami, a man with short purple hair and wore glasses over his purple eyes, and Toru Yoshida who had slicked back brown hair that bushed out at the end. Tamaki was yelling at the two students to leave but they refused causing Tamaki to become angrier, when Suzaku rushed in to keep things from escalating further Tamaki told him to stay out it and swatted at him knocking the sunglasses Suzaku was wearing off.

Once he had a good look at him Tamaki couldn't help but ask, "Are you…Suzaku Kururugi?" He questioned him while Yoshida and Minami whispered loudly amongst themselves. "This guy is nothing more than a slave, big deal you're an Honorary Britannian nobody cares. You sold your pride, your people, your soul, yet you call yourself Japanese!" Tamaki shouted at the end with a scowl on his face.

No your wrong I-" Suzaku denied.

"I am not wrong!" The dark brown headed Japanese resistance member shouted cutting him off, as he threw a punch at the Honorary Britannian.

Before anyone knew what was happened someone caught Tamaki's arm in theirs and twisted it behind his back and forced the proud Japanese man down to his knees. Suzaku noticed that the person responsible was a blonde haired boy about his age with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks and a frown on his face, as he looked down at the brown haired man and a small fox on his shoulder.

"That's enough," Naruto muttered his eyes shifting between Tamaki and the other two resistance members. "What exactly did you think you were doing?" The whiskered pilot asked no one in particular, before releasing his hold on Tamaki.

"It's U-Uzumaki." Suzaku heard one of the students stutter out making him wonder why they were suddenly so nervous.

"Well?" Naruto said expectantly.

"We were just on a break." Tamaki replied rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"According to Nagata you guys went on break about 30 minutes ago," Naruto shot back causing Tamaki to silently curse his friend, "Not only that when I finally find you you're starting a fight."

"Well these guys-" Tamaki started only to be cut off.

"Are none of your concern." The cerulean eyed shinobi stated. "Now get back to the construction site before I reduce your pay for skipping out on work or fire you from Namikaze Corp.'s employment, all of you." Naruto finished turning his gaze to Yoshida and Minami making sure that his threat was for them too.

"You can't do that!" Tamaki argued.

"If you had read your contract you would know that I can." Naruto said back, "If you do anything that shows Namikaze Corp. in a bad light or are irresponsible I'm in the right to dismiss you, if you don't believe me you can check with Nagata he has some contracts in case anyone else volunteers. Like I said this is voluntary I can't stop you from working but that doesn't mean that I have to pay you if you prove to be a lousy employee." He concluded.

Tamaki growled at Naruto, but his friends managed to convince him to leave, but not before he spit in Suzaku's direction.

Naruto watched the three rebels leave before turning his attention to Suzaku and Euphie, who had appeared while Naruto was dealing with Tamaki. "Are you two alright?" Naruto asked them politely.

"We are fine thank you." Euphie replied with a bow, "And yourself? Oh, I'm Euphie by the way and this is Suzaku."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet the both of you, and I'm fine." Naruto answered the pink haired girl with a smile on his face. "And this is Kyu." Naruto said gesturing to the crimson furred fox on his shoulder.

"Oh she is simply adorable." Euphie stated lifting the small vixen off of Naruto's shoulder, with his permission, and preceded to smoother the kitsune against her chest.

'_Oh my,'_ Kyu thought over her and Naruto's mental link. _'This girl sure has a nice pair on her, not a bad size and they seem so soft.'_ She remarked.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, though neither Suzaku nor Euphie noticed his reaction, _'W-what the hell Amami!'_ Naruto shouted over their link, as a small blush bloomed across his face. _'What are you saying?!'_

'_Oh relax would you it's just an observation.'_ Kyu thought back amusedly, _'There's no need for you to be so embarrassed.'_ The small one-tailed vixen stated.

'_Whatever,'_ Naruto grumbled.

'_Or could it be that you're jealous of the fact that I get to feel them.'_ Kyu said and Naruto just knew that had she been in her human form a huge fox like grin would have been on her face similar to his own.

_O-of course not,'_ Naruto replied his blush only getting a bit darker.

'_Oh,'_ Kyu mused, _'What if it was Kallen?'_ She asked him enjoying the way he immediately reacted to the name, as she watched his face burn red and his eyes widen further. _'You know Kallen's chest is actually a bit bigger than this girl's.'_

'_S-shut up!'_ Naruto stuttered completely flustered now, as an image of Kallen came to mind in the outfit he had first seen her in. That outfit left little to the imagination while highlighting all her womanly curves at the same time.

'_What is it about redheads' that drives you Namikaze men crazy?'_ Kyu wondered.

'_I have no idea of what you're talking about.'_ Naruto denied.

'_Right,'_ Kyu said disbelievingly.

"Well I'm not okay." One of the Britannian students who had a bandana on his head said, drawing Naruto out of his conversation with Amami, as he held up his busted camera.

"Why did you just let them go like that Uzumaki, from the rumors going around at school you should have been able to beat the crap out of those Elevens!" The other student demanded.

"What I want to know is what you two are doing here." Naruto said more than asked, his flushed face back under control, as he fixed his gaze on the two of them. "While the area isn't restricted all civilians should have already been advised of the fact that reconstruction would be going on, so they should remain clear of the area unless absolutely necessary."

"That's none of your business Uzumaki." The bandanna wearing student said.

"If your presence here causes trouble for Namikaze Corp. then it is my business." The shinobi pilot answered.

Instead of answering him the two students turned their ire to Suzaku. "And why didn't you do anything. Damn it some honorary citizen you are." The second student criticized.

"You should have killed them." The first student asserted, "What are a few dead Elevens to a guy like you? Who do you think is taking care of you all these years anyway?"

***Slap***

The silence that followed was because of Euphie slapping the bandanna wearing boy across his cheek, shocking everyone into inaction. "I'll not allow you to insult this man any longer you oaf." She said angrily as she glared at the Britannian student.

"Why you-"

"I think that you two should leave, now." Naruto intervened, as he glared at the two teens as well, "Unless you want to learn for yourselves whether those rumors from school are true or not." He threatened a miniscule amount of KI leaking out, but more than enough to scaring the two students shitless.

"Come on man let's just get out of here." The second Britannian student said with his friend quickly agreeing and leaving the area.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" Suzaku questioned curiously after a moment of silence.

"Sure." Naruto replied passively.

"You mentioned the Namikaze Corporation a couple of times. Can you really do all that stuff? I mean you have to be someone really important if you can really do what you said." Suzaku stated at the end.

"I'm going to have to set up an interview or something eventually for this." Naruto mused to himself before focusing his attention on Suzaku. "To answer your question yes I can, though I want to avoid it if I can. I'm the head of the Namikaze Corporation; my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Really that's incredible." Euphie said surprised. "Even back in the homeland the developments and advancements that the Namikaze Corporation have managed to achieve in the last few years are talked about by nearly everyone."

"Well it's not that big of a deal." Naruto replied sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" The brown haired Japanese pilot asked him. "You mentioned reconstruction, but reconstruction of what?"

"Can't you guess?" The blonde shinobi asked, before a wide grin spread across his face and he spread his arms out wide, "The reconstruction of Shinjuku."

"You're going to rebuild, Shinjuku." Suzaku uttered in a shocked trance like state.

"Yup," Naruto said cheerfully. "But I don't plan making it an extension of the Settlement; I plan on restoring Shinjuku to what it was before the war."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why do this?" The white Knightmare pilot asked. "What reasons could you have for spending your time and resources for something no other Britannian cares about? Not that this is a bad thing or that I'm not happy that you're doing it, but I don't understand why."

"Do I need to have a reason?" Naruto mused out loud to no one in particular, before shifting his attention out to the surrounding landscape. "It was my Godfather's wish to see the world at peace; he gave his life trying to achieve that dream. Now I've inherited his dream and this is my first step in making it a reality."

"Do you really think you can bring about peace?" Suzaku asked.

Naruto nodded once, "Yes, but I know that I won't be able to do it by myself or anytime soon I'm not that arrogant or stupid, for every person that agrees with my ideals there will be at least 10 that will oppose me."

"So what will you do?" Euphie asked.

"For peace to be possible the cycle of hatred must first be destroyed, I've already started. The Namikaze Corporation is a symbol, a symbol of hope to the Japanese people that no matter how bad it is there is still the possibility that things will get better." Naruto began with a smile, "I hope that by restoring Shinjuku and giving the people back their lives before the war that some of the hatred they bear will disappear, even if only a little." He continued before turning to his fellow Knightmare pilot. "And you Suzaku do you think that peace is possible?"

"I don't know. It seems like such a foreign concept to me sometimes." The green eyed Japanese teen answered truthfully. "When I was 10 the world seemed like such a terribly sad place a world without any sort of hope. I'm not sure if peace is possible, I don't even know what it is I would do in order to try and achieve it, but I do know that if I don't try and do something than others will lose more of the people they love, and I don't want anyone else to suffer like I have." Suzaku said, clenching his fists at the end. "What you're trying to do is admirable Naruto, but like you said not everyone will agree with your methods, so I don't know if that is an actual answer."

'_Not everyone will agree.'_ Naruto admitted to himself already knowing that this was true. _'But that is why Kurama exists to help convince people.'_ "I have a question for you Suzaku." Naruto said changing the topic.

"What is it?"

"Your name is Suzaku and your father's name is Genbu." The blonde shinobi pointed out, getting a nod out of the Honorary Britannian, "What I want to know is, and I'm sorry if this is a sensitive subject, if your mother's name was Byakko?" Naruto asked him curiously.

Suzaku nodded his head, as he smiled sheepishly; the question was one he got used to hearing when he was a kid. A lot of people thought it was either cute or funny about the theme that the Kururugi family had when it came to names.

"I don't understand what does Suzaku's mother's name have to do with anything?" Euphie asked confused, as her gaze shifted between the two teens.

"Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryu are the names of four guardians in Japanese mythology." Naruto explained drawing look of understanding from the pink haired blue-violet eyed girl. "The reason I asked was because I found it sort of interesting, and also kind of funny, to see if they were all named after one of the four."

"Yeah, you and a bunch of other people," Suzaku murmured quietly to himself.

Right after Suzaku finished saying that an explosion occurred nearby drawing the four's attention instantly to the column of smoke followed by the two people who drove up in a large transport truck, one a blue haired woman and the other a silver haired bespectacled man. Naruto learned that the woman was called Cecile when Suzaku ran up to them before offering to help gather data for something called the Lancelot, while saying his goodbyes to him and Euphie. Naruto didn't know what he was talking about until Suzaku came out of the back piloting the white Knightmare Frame that the blonde shinobi had battled in Shinjuku a few days ago.

'_So the pilot of the mysterious white Knightmare, the Lancelot, is Suzaku, huh?'_ Naruto thought, watching the Lancelot blast off in the direction that the Purebloods were fighting. _'This is very interesting Zero, Suzaku, and I have similar goals and yet in the grand scheme of things we might turn out being our greatest rivals.'_ The former Jinchuuriki realized.

"Naruto I'm sorry." Euphie spoke up, getting Naruto's attention and handing Kyu back to him, "But I must do my part in order to stop this fighting." The pink haired girl explained before giving him a small bow and running off in the direction that the Lancelot had gone off in.

'_So are we going as well?'_ Kyu asked her former warden over their mental link.

'_Of course,'_ Naruto replied before taking off, easily outstripping Euphie, and arriving at the arena to watch the show from the shadows.

* * *

"Everyone lower your weapons at once! In my name I command you!" Euphie ordered a few minutes later, a commanding tone in her voice completely different from the kind and caring girl from before. "I am Euphemia Li Britannia of the Empire and the Third Princess of the Royal Family! I am assuming command here, now fall back!"

Off to the side Naruto let out a whistle at Euphie's true identity. "Oh wow, the Third Princess who would have thought." Naruto commented in slight awe.

"What surprised me was that you didn't jump in there the moment that the princess was in danger." Kyu said from her perch on the sapphire eyed pilot's shoulder.

"There wouldn't have been a point." Naruto replied evenly catching the look of sadness on Euphemia's face that everyone else seemed to miss when Suzaku kneeled in front of her. "Suzaku had already moved in to protect her. Kurama showing up would serve no meaning besides showing that he can't stay out of the spotlight; in fact Kurama making an appeareance could be perceived as a threat to Euphemia's safety. After all a sword wielding enigma that is known to have taken down Britannian military Knightmare Frames doesn't exactly inspire a sense of confidence and security with them." He reasoned.

"I suppose." Kyu relented.

"Let's go things seem to be winding down here." The Knightmare shinobi pilot decided before disappearing from the area.

That night Euphemia Li Britannia, Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, greeted her elder sister Cornelia Li Britannia, Second Princes of the Holy Britannian Empire and Viceroy of Area 11, Cornelia's first order the immediate capture of Zero.

* * *

The next day at Ashford Academy a new student stood at the front of the class introducing himself although everyone recognized him at once, even if for two of them it was for completely different reasons.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today my name is Suzaku Kururugi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Suzaku announced to the entire class.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Naruto muttered with a small smile just loud enough for Kallen to hear him and even she had to strain her hearing in order to do that. She stared at him for a moment wondering what he meant, but when it became obvious that he wasn't about to elaborate she turned her focus back to the front of the class.

It was an hour later during one of the class's breaks that the students started to talk amongst themselves. After the incident with Naruto a couple of days back they were more hesitant to make any sort of comment, but that hesitance had slowly faded away in the last hour. They tried to decide amongst themselves wondering what Suzaku, an Eleven, was doing there, his involvement in Clovis' murder, and the likelihood of him being a terrorist. The class's apprehension kept everyone from interacting with him, even three members of the Student Council were hesitant from approaching, Rivalz and Nina more so than Shirley.

Ignoring the rest of the class Naruto calmly walked up to Suzaku. "Hey there Suzaku," Naruto greeted the brown haired boy with a smile.

With wide eyes the Japanese teen looked up at the person who had said his name, "Naruto?" Suzaku said surprised to see the cerulean eyed teen from the other day. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," Naruto replied with a shrug. "I'm a student here."

Though Suzaku was happy to see that he knew more than one person in the school he couldn't help but flinch at what some of the other students were saying, and the things that they started to say about Naruto. "Naruto not that I'm not happy to see you, but do you really think it's a good idea to be talking to me?" Suzaku asked him uneasily, he could feel the stares that the other students in the classroom were giving the two.

Naruto dismissed Suzaku's concern with a wave of his hand, from that one sentence the blonde shinobi already figured that the green eyed pilot was the type of person who would selflessly sacrifice himself for the good of others, it was something sort of noble and rather stupid at times. "There's no need for that, I'm half-Britannian and half-Japanese Suzaku their opinion of me won't change just because I'm talking to you." Naruto reassured him. "So how did you get into the academy?"

"Euphie arranged for a proper investigation to be held and then she enrolled me in school saying that a 17 year old should be in school." Suzaku answered before catching something out the corner of his eye. Quickly standing up, "Excuse me Naruto there is something I need to do right now." Suzaku said before leaving the classroom. Naruto knew why Suzaku had suddenly left, with his training he was always aware of his surroundings, so he had seen how Lelouch had made his way out of the room stopping just long enough at the door to pull his collar before continuing. If Naruto's assumption was correct and the two teens really did know each other than it was most likely a secret signal between the two that they had come up with.

"Hey Naruto," Rivalz said as he walked up with the others, Kallen having joined them. "How do you know the new guy?" He asked.

"I met him yesterday near the construction site." Naruto answered him, offering the girls a smile that had them all blushing, one more than the other two.

"So everything is okay with that, with the Purebloods?" Shirley asked referring to what Naruto had told them in the club room.

"Yeah," The cerulean eyed shinobi replied. "After that incident with Zero the Purebloods lost a majority of the support that they had before. Plus they couldn't risk doing anything without everyone becoming suspicious that their opposition somehow involved Orange." Naruto finished just a bit of distaste entering his voice at the reminder of how his favorite color was used.

"What do you think about him, I mean the new transfer student? Do you think that he is dangerous?" Nina asked nervously wanting to know Naruto's opinion.

Naruto looked surprised for a second by the question before he thought about it. "Dangerous? No, not really, he seems like the type of guy who would put others ahead of himself even if it means that he will come out hurt in the end." The blonde shinobi said with his arms crossed over his chest before focusing his attention completely on glasses wearing girl. "Don't let what other people say about him bother you Nina I know that it might be a bit scary for you, but Suzaku honestly seems like a good guy. I don't expect you to just open up to him, but at least get to know what kind of person he is before forming an opinion of him." Naruto stated doing his best to reassure the shy black haired girl.

I-I'll try it's just that," Nina mumbled softly.

"Like I said don't push yourself just give Suzaku a chance. Now," Naruto said before turning his attention back to everyone. "What did I miss yesterday?" The blonde former Jinchuuriki asked with a wide grin on his face.

A grin that Rivalz returned, "Oh nothing much," He began, "Just Kallen punching Lelouch in the stomach." The blue haired Britannian said more amused that his best friend was punched by the frail looking redhead than anything else.

"Really?" Naruto asked snickering, before shifting his attention the girl with ocean blue eyes who seemed to be embarrassed by the conversation due to the light blush that crossed her cheeks. "Wish I had been there to see it." The sky blue eyed boy said with a laugh. "So was there a reason or did you punch him just for the hell of it?" He questioned her.

"Uh, well I." Kallen stammered nervously, silently cursing herself for her slip-up the other day.

"According to Shirley it looked like Lelouch was trying to kiss her." Rivalz commented unperturbed about the scandalized shout from Shirley for revealing that she had seen what had happened when she had been walking by a nearby window.

The cheerful and amused look that Naruto had suddenly disappeared, the grin left his face as he became serious, while he starred directly at Kallen. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" Naruto asked her sternly.

Kallen stared at the boy in slight shock, while the others fidgeted uncomfortably at the sudden turn of events, surprised by how serious he was acting all of a sudden. When Naruto had first entered the class and was then confronted by Alex Mercer on his first day he had been calm and collected, amused, and maybe even a little indifferent with the situation, but now he appeared completely serious, maybe even a little protective, with a fierce determination in his eyes that managed to ensnare her in their gaze and took her breath away. "No nothing." Kallen found herself' unconsciously answering Naruto's question, as she watched the blonde shinobi's cerulean blue eyes lightened up and gazed at her warmly causing her to blush lightly.

"That's good." Naruto replied with a smile, just as the warning bell went off to signal the break was coming to an end and everyone started to go back to their seats, Lelouch walking back into the class with Suzaku following a minute later and just before the next teacher walked in. For the rest of the day Kallen would throw the blonde curious glances wondering why he suddenly seemed so protective of her.

* * *

For the next couple of days Naruto had to watch as some of the Britannian students would do varies things to harass Suzaku. He tried to get the brown haired boy to stand up for himself, but each time the Japanese pilot would dismiss the actions against him, and both knew that reporting the abuse to the teachers wouldn't result in anything happening. Of course just because Suzaku and the teachers wouldn't do anything didn't mean that Naruto was willing to sit back and let things happen. The other student's treatment of Suzaku reminded Naruto of some of the things that villagers would do to him back when he lived in Konoha, so he retaliated in the same manner that he did back then, by pranking them in some of the most embarrassing ways possible. Of course he made sure that Suzaku always had a solid alibi whenever something happened. The rest of the school avoided Suzaku as best they could, Nina herself shifted from being outright afraid of the guy to just apprehensive.

School was over for the day and all that was left was club activities that the students of Ashford Academy had to attend. Naruto and Kallen were walking toward the Student Council clubroom, with Kyu walking along beside them in order to stretch her legs for a bit. The two blue eyed pilots were just making idle conversation about everyday things, every few seconds Kallen would throw Naruto a sidelong glance. While she was genuinely enjoying the blonde's company she also wanted to know exactly how much he knew about her brother and his involvement with the resistance, but she knew that she couldn't ask until she was absolutely sure she could trust him and in a place where no one would over hear their conversation.

Suddenly the P.A. system came on.

"_This is Milly Ashford your Student Council President, cat hunt everybody! There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up so put everything on hold people. Participating clubs get budget priority and whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize, a big old kiss from one of the members of the Council!_ Milly declared finishing with a maniac laugh.

"Members of…" Naruto began.

"The Council…" Kallen continued.

"Like us!" They finished at the same time before two different groups of both fan-boys and fan-girls popped out from behind some nearby bushes and trees.

"Exactly!" They all shouted as one, they started to talk about the implication of the President's words and what kind of kiss they would be getting then came to the conclusion that they could get a kiss on the lips from either Naruto or Kallen depending on who was asked, before they took off in search of the cat.

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted causing Kallen to jump slightly, "I barely saved my first kiss last time there is no way I'm going to allow it to get stolen now." He stated looking down at the crimson furred fox. "Kyu run interference and distractions make sure that no one catches that cat." The blonde shinobi ordered, though they both knew that if she wanted to Amami would refuse and leave him to his fate, after while Kyu nodded her head and ran off. Naruto let out a relieved sigh thankful that the Bijuu had actually listened to him instead of letting him suffer before leaving and beginning his own search for the cat.

Kallen was left on her own mildly shocked that the small kitsune seemed to understand what Naruto was saying before she registered the fact that, one she was by herself and two that there was literally now hundreds of guys after her first kiss. "There is no way that's how I'm going to get my first kiss." She said before running off, not caring at the moment about the fact that she was supposed to act sick and feeble.

* * *

Kyu was having the most fun she has had in a long time that didn't involve her causing massive amounts of collateral damage to the surrounding area and villages. She had cast a low level genjutsu to change her appearance to that of a simple cat before leading numerous Britannian students on a wild goose chase before jumping up high to someplace they couldn't reach or casting another genjutsu to turn herself invisible, leaving them confused as they searched high and low for her.

Right now she was out running the Equestrian club as they chased after her on their horses shocking them due to the fact that their fastest horses couldn't keep up with her.

"How is that cat so damn fast?" One of the Equestrian club members asked, "This is impossible!"

"Did those science geeks experiment on it or something?" Another member questioned.

"That doesn't matter!" A third member stated. "Just catch it so we can get our prize!"

'_Ha as if any of you children could even come close to catching me.'_ Kyu thought smugly a grin spreading across her fox face as she saw that she was approaching one of the school's water fountains. _'Now follow me a bit longer little children.'_ Kyu slowed down giving the Equestrian club the false belief that they were catching up because she was getting tired, causing them to erupt in a cheer before she disappeared.

"What the Hell?! Where did it go?!"

"I'm telling you those damn science geeks did something to it!"

"I don't care just find it now!"

Casting another genjutsu Kyu had the horses see a large snake appear out of thin air scaring them and forcing them on their hind legs, causing them to drop their riders into the water before they ran away. The club members were left spluttering out water, confused, and their clothes completely soaked through as they watched their horses run off without a hint of slowing down anytime soon. Moments later the Equestrian club came to a sudden realization, not only had they lost the cat but now they would also have to chase after their own horses.

Kyu seeing her job done snickered as she snuck off to search for any other students that she could play with, i.e. torment. _'Really all the annoying things I do for that boy.'_ Kyu thought before spotting more prey/students heading her way. _'Let the next round begin.'_

* * *

Naruto was searching high and low for the cat just as Milly got done announcing that she wanted whatever it was holding brought back to her. "Whatever that cat's holding better be worth it." Naruto muttered to himself, for a moment he considered creating and army of Shadow clones to search for the cat, but in the end decided not too since that was overkill and settled for just creating two. It was only after Naruto created his two Shadow clones and began his search again that he realized something. _'It's been three years, I'm the owner of a billion dollar company, probably the strongest person on this planet aside from Amami, and I'm still being made to chase after a damn cat like a fresh out of the Academy Genin!'_ Naruto shouted in his mind before spotting the purple furred cat with a limp walking toward what he knew was a dead end. _'This better be worth it.'_ The cerulean eyed pilot thought once more.

Turning the corner Naruto saw that the cat was indeed trapped, but was shocked when he saw what was on top of its head. _'Is that Zero's mask?'_ Naruto wondered recognizing the mask that the cat had on from when he met the masked individual and the many posters located throughout the school. _'I guess if I had anything doubts about Lelouch being Zero I can forget them now.'_

Taking a deliberate step forward in order not to frighten the masked cat Naruto felt a chill run down his spine before he could even get close. Turning his head to the right slowly, almost fearfully, with wide eyes Naruto saw a group of girls with a predatory look in their eyes. Though they were all wearing their academy designated uniform they were also decked out in the traditional fan-girl ensemble of t-shirts, headbands, and the flags and banners that all proclaimed their love for the blonde singer.

"O-oh, h-hey girls," Naruto greeted the group of at least a dozen girls nervously and with a wave of his hand. "I suppose you're here after the cat."

"No." One of the girls declared, Naruto couldn't tell which one.

"Why should one of us settle for a single kiss, when we could all get as many as we want if we catch you and more," Another girl said. "So while the rest of the school is busy with a cat hunt we are on a fox hunt." She finished.

Naruto took a single step away from the group, while at the same time they all took a single step forward as one. Naruto took another couple of steps back only for actions to be mirrored perfectly by his fan-girls taking the exact number of steps forward exactly when he stepped back. Not wanting to wait for the girls to decide to rush him Naruto turned around and made a mad dash away from his fans the girls following immediately afterwards, not even sparring a glance to the cat wearing Zero's mask.

The cat walked out of the dead end behind the girls stopping just long enough to scratch at the mask on its head in an attempt to take it off before running off.

* * *

Kallen while searching had bumped into Shirley, the two female students quickly agreed to work together to catch the cat when they realized that they were both worried about being forced to kiss someone. After a couple of minutes they had managed to corner the cat under a table by a staircase, though neither managed to get a good look at it, both of them had a determined glint in their eyes.

"Okay we do this right and our lips will be safe." Kallen said before looking over to Shirley who was standing beside her, "Shirley you cover the rear." The redhead half-Britannian told her fellow Council Member before she moved forward towards the cat.

"Wait a sec." Shirley spoke up.

Kallen stopped as she glanced back at Shirley. "What's the matter?" She asked her.

Shirley grew noticeably more nervous. "Who would you want to get a kiss from? Is there anyone in particular?" The orange haired girl asked Kallen tentatively. Unbridled an image of Naruto appeared in Kallen's mind causing her to blush, the blush only got worse when she remembered how Naruto looked when he got out of the shower. At the same time an image of Kurama also appeared in Kallen's mind. "It wouldn't be Lulu would it?" Shirley questioned seeing the blush that had spread across Kallen's face and had come to her own conclusion.

"Just what would make you think that?!" Kallen demanded incredulously. "If that was what I wanted I wouldn't have punched him a few days ago." She pointed out, causing Shirley to stammer embarrassedly as she recalled the event. While the two girls were having their little argument they never noticed the purple furred cat walk calmly away behind them. When they finally did notice they once again began to look around frantically.

* * *

The first Shadow clone spent the first few minutes searching the school grounds before realizing that there was too much area to cover, even with three of the same person looking for the cat. Stopping in its search it thought for a moment trying to figure out something that would make it easier to draw the cat out and make it come to him. It only took a second longer for the Shadow clone to come up with an idea that could work, making its way towards the kitchen the Naruto Shadow clone used its shinobi training to sneak into the kitchen. Being careful to make sure that none of the cooks and other workers saw it, the Shadow clone snuck out all the fish it could find before laying it out in the open. The Shadow clone figured that if the cat was at all hungry then it would make its way towards it in search of the food.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ The Shadow clone thought to itself watching as many different types of cats came out of nowhere, and some birds flew down as well, and started to eat the fish that was laid out, but sadly none of the cats were the one that Naruto, and the rest of the school, was looking for. _'Well I'm definitely not going to clean this up.'_ The Shadow clone thought seeing the mess that was left over from the fish that was left uneaten before it dispelled itself in a poof' of smoke.

Later the groundskeepers would wonder who was responsible for all the fish remains that was left on the ground and cursing that person for forcing them to clean up the fish and what the cats and birds had left behind.

The second Naruto Shadow clone was in the Ashford cafeteria gorging itself on all the ramen it could eat.

"Hey kid, aren't you participating in this cat hunt the Council President has set up?" One of the cafeteria workers asked the clone.

"Nope," The Shadow clone replied cheerfully, as it finished its twentieth bowl of ramen. "I'm just here to eat ramen, so keep them coming."

"Are you sure you can pay for all of this?" The worker asked doubtfully as another bowl was brought to the blonde haired teen.

"Don't worry money isn't a problem." The clone said dismissively digging into his new bowl of ramen.

"If you say so," The worker said with a shrug of his shoulders not really caring as long as he can get paid. A sudden commotion from the kitchen drew the two individual's attention. "What's going on back there?" The worker asked.

"All of the fish are gone!" One of the man's coworkers shouted.

"What?! We just bought a whole bunch!" He shouted as he made his way back into the kitchen leaving the Naruto Shadow clone to enjoy his half-finished bowl of ramen.

* * *

Naruto eventually got away from his fan-girls, regrouped with Kyu, and saw the masked cat enter a building through an open window. Naruto ran towards the entrance, but stopped when both Lelouch and Suzaku appeared at the same time. Though they were all surprised that they had each appeared it was Lelouch and Suzaku that were the most surprised by Naruto's appeareance.

"Naruto!" They both shouted with wide eyes as they took in the state of the blonde's clothes, as Lelouch gasped out for air trying to catch his breath.

"What happened to you?" Suzaku asked him shocked.

Naruto's appeareance was in a state of disarray his blazer had some tears in it and it and his white collared shirt were hanging loosely on his body. His spikey blonde hair was unnaturally messy as it jutted out at strange angles that were different from how it normally looked. He also had some scratches on his face along with a bit of dirt that gave him a haggard appearance. "My fan-girls decided to use this opportunity to try and have their way with me. I barely escaped." Naruto explained brushing away a bead of sweat. He might be a shinobi but all type of power was basically useless when facing a horde of hormonal fan-girls.

One of Suzaku's eyebrows rose in question, "Fan-girls?" The brown haired Japanese pilot said confusedly.

"That's right I didn't tell you this." Naruto began, "I'm not only the owner of the Namikaze Corporation, and I'm also the lead singer of Spiraling Leaf." He clarified.

"Is that so," Suzaku mused. "Not that it is any of my business, but wouldn't having a whole bunch of girls after you be a good thing?" The green eyed Honorary Britannian asked him.

"Yeah, I have a few around the school and they don't seem so bad." Lelouch added in skeptically.

"You have admirers Lelouch there is a difference." Naruto replied, shaking his head, "And you're right having a whole bunch of girls after you isn't' all that bad, but don't let the name fool you fan-girls are anything but normal girls. They are more like demons in human flesh masquerading as girls, and the occasional boy." The blonde shinobi said with a shudder, and for some strange reason both Lelouch and Suzaku shuddered as well. The sudden meowing of the cat drew the three boy's attention up towards the roof. "The cat's up there, let's go." Naruto stated, starting up the stairs with Suzaku behind him followed by Lelouch.

"Suzaku, Naruto wait don't go up there!" Lelouch shouted out after the two.

"But the Student Council President said to catch it." Suzaku replied.

"And I want to get this over with, before someone else catches it." Naruto commented.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the cat." Lelouch offered frantically trying to keep up with the other two teens.

"I was always more agile than you! Remember when that little bird got loose!" Suzaku reminded his friend in a teasing tone.

"Quite talking ancient history," The black haired Britannian youth retorted.

The cerulean eyed ninja glanced back at the Vice-President of the Student Council from over his shoulder, "Ancient history?" Naruto guffawed, "Just the other day you were struggling to keep Kallen up. Not to mention she knocked the air out of you with a single punch."

Suzaku chuckled at his friend's plight. "I see that you are as good with women now as you were seven years ago Lelouch."

"Shut up!" Lelouch snapped at his childhood friend lightly, "For a girl, who is supposed to be ill and feeble Kallen punches hard, makes me scared to think of what she could do if she wasn't sick. I was sure that she cracked a rib or two."

"Excuses, excuses," Naruto replied continuing his accent up the stairs, as both he and Suzaku left Lelouch behind.

"They're both exercise nuts." Lelouch muttered to himself' as he watched both of them follow a cat out a window.

Once outside all small group' of students, along with the remaining Student Council Members and Nunnally, gathered to watch the three teens that were still chasing after the cat on top of the roof of a bell tower. One was at the open window and the other two were making their way towards the top where the cat its head hidden by the bell, one of the teens had a small crimson object hanging around his shoulder, they were each easily identified as Lelouch, Suzaku, and Naruto. The blonde shinobi was having an easier time walking up towards the cat by applying chakra to his feet as opposed to Suzaku who was forced to crawl on his stomach.

"How are you doing that?" Suzaku asked amazed.

"Trade secret," Naruto replied with a large grin.

Lelouch watched as his two fellow academy students draw closer to their target. _'I guess I can understand Naruto's reasons for wanting to catch the cat, but what about Suzaku? He never went along with the crowd like this.'_ He thought, before letting out a yell as he slipped when he tried to follow after the two.

Alerted by the sound, and by the many gasps from the students down below, Naruto and Suzaku looked back to see Lelouch slowly sliding over the edge of the roof top as he desperately tried to get a hold on the roof to stop his descent.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted out loud in worry for his friend, as he moved to save Lelouch from falling.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed. "Kyu you deal with the cat." He instructed, cutting the flow of chakra into his feet so he began sliding down the roof alongside Suzaku, as he threw an arm back in the direction of the masked cat allowing Kyu to run on top of it and reach the cat.

Lelouch did his best not to panic as he slowly fell off the roof of the bell tower until he felt each of his hands being grabbed by someone, much to the relieved sighs of those below them who were too focused on Lelouch's wellbeing to take notice of anything else. Looking up he noticed that both Naruto and Suzaku had one of his hands in theirs, but it was what he saw passed them that instantly drew all of his attention. Next to the bell the cat had managed to get its head out from under it without knocking the mask off, with Kyu standing next to it. For a second Lelouch was scared that the crimson furred fox somehow recognized the mask until he saw her hit the mask with her paw causing it to fall off the cat's head and roll down the roof until it got stuck, letting out a relieved sigh Lelouch felt himself being pulled up from the edge of the roof where he was dangling by Suzaku and Naruto.

Retrieving Kyu, the ancient kitsune confirmed that it was indeed Zero's mask and that she had knocked off the cat so no one else discovered that truth, Naruto walked out towards the building's entrance, Suzaku having gone ahead with the cat and Lelouch staying back for some reason that only Naruto and Kyu knew about. When Naruto came out of the entrance it was to a tense standoff between Suzaku and the rest of the students. He took a quick look around to get a feel of the situation and noticed that the feelings in the air by those present were mostly ones of uncertainty as no one knew how to react to the situation, and as a result were too afraid to do the anything. Walking forward Naruto patted Suzaku on the back, a bit roughly as it caused the Japanese student to stumble forward.

"Good job up there Suzaku." Naruto told the boy with a fox like grin breaking the tense silence that had appeared.

"Huh?" Suzaku uttered looking back at Naruto confusedly.

Shirley was the first one to react as she rushed forward toward the blonde and brown haired teens. "You saved him thank you so much!" The yellow-green eyed girl said thankfully, Rivalz quickly followed Shirley's lead.

"Yeah way to go there Naruto, new guy," The blue haired Britannian student added.

Milly came forward next only one thing on her mind. "That cat was carrying something wasn't it?" Milly said.

"Yeah there was something on its head, but I never got a good look at it." Suzaku answered apologetically.

"I didn't either." Naruto lied when Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley's attention turned to him in silent question.

"Whatever that cat had on must be the embarrassing secret that Lelouch is hiding!" Milly insisted excitedly.

"So that's it Madam President." Lelouch's voice came from behind Naruto and Suzaku, as he stepped out of the shadows of the building looking as calm as ever something that both Milly and Shirley seemed to be depressed about.

"So, uh, do you two know each other?" Kallen asked the question that everyone there was wondering. Suzaku tried to deny the accusation, but wasn't given the chance to.

"He's my friend." Lelouch stated clearly so that everyone could hear him. "Madam President would you permit him as a member of the Student Council," The black haired Britannian requested shocking three of his longest friends. "The rules are clear all students are required to join a club." He said.

Milly looked thoughtful for a second before a smile graced her face. "Well you are the Vice-President I suppose I can't refuse." She said happily.

Everyone was more relaxed after Milly's declaration; Nunnally kissed both Suzaku and Lelouch on the cheek surprising both boys when she mentioned that it was the reward that Milly had promised for catching the cat. When Nunnally offered Naruto the same reward for his part he insisted that she give it to Kyu since she was the one that technically caught the purple furred cat, but he couldn't come up with an excuse when she said it was a thank you for helping save her brother.

"Alright then let's celebrate the catching of the cat!" Rivalz cheered, "Everything is on the new guy naturally, or even or rich friend here." The light grey eyed Britannian student said slinging his arm over Naruto's shoulder disturbing Kyu from her perch on the blonde shinobi's shoulder, causing her to growl lightly at the blue haired male and making him remove his arm and smile sheepishly.

"Sure thing," Naruto answered jokingly, laughing at his reaction to Kyu.

"Oh back off!" Shirley scolded the blue haired boy, making his smile all that much wider, before introducing herself to Suzaku. "Hi there I'm Shirley pleasure to meet cha."

"Oh right, I'm Rivalz." Rivalz said with a hand behind his head.

"Milly Ashford, Student Council President." Milly continued.

Nina looked at the scene apprehensively before her eyes settled on Naruto specifically, as he watched the proceedings approvingly. She remembered everything he has said so far in concern to her fear of Elevens and what he had said to her the day that Suzaku had joined the academy, about how she shouldn't judge the boy until she got to know the type of person he was. So far, from what she had seen, Naruto had been right and Suzaku seemed like a good person. With that in mind she continued the introductions.

"I'm Nina." The black haired girl said shyly, shocking her friends slightly that she spoke up at all, but unlike her friends and fellow Council Members she didn't approach the brown haired Japanese. She could be civil with Suzaku, but that didn't help when it came to her fears.

Suzaku stared at everyone, a smile appearing on his face. "The pleasure is mine." He finally said.

For the next half-hour the members of the Student Council showed Suzaku around the club house and informed him of some of the things he would need to do as a member. Not too long after Naruto had to excuse himself when he got a call from the receptionist at Namikaze Corporation informing him about a meeting that had been arranged at the last minute, and one he had to intend. Naruto abruptly leaving made the others question who set up the meeting with their fellow Council Member that required his immediate attention, the blonde's refusal to answer left them all curious.

* * *

An hour later Naruto sat at his desk in an actual suit instead of the clothes he regularly wore finishing up some paperwork while he waited for person who set up the meeting to arrive. Amami was up in the apartment waiting, both agreeing that it would be best for Naruto not to have Kyu there when the guest arrived, but with their mental link open so she could hear everything that was said. Naruto had just finished signing a paper when there was a knock on the door to his office.

"Come in." Naruto instructed setting his pen down. The door opened and a black haired woman stepped to the side bowing as she let the people she was escorting into the room before closing the door behind them.

The first two to enter were both male and were dressed in a similar to one another. They wore a dark red coat that was closed with a gold pattern at the front, black shoulder pads, gold cuffs around their wrists, and blue cloth that acted as belts around their waists, black military combat boots and white pants that were tucked into the boots, and white gloves. Though they were dressed similarly their physical appeareance was vastly different from one another. One had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and wore glasses over his light blue eyes; he was tall with a slender frame. If Naruto had to use a word to describe the man it would probably be elegant, or at least something similar. The second man by contrast had short cut light brown hair that was brushed back black colored eyes and a diagonal scar going across his face, thick eyebrows, not as thick as Lee or Gai-sensei's though, that gave him a rough appeareance because of his more defined facial structure. He stood about the same height as his companion but with a more muscular frame. Once they entered the room they moved to stand apart putting some space between them and making room for the third person to easily stride toward Naruto, while they stayed behind closer to the door standing almost at attention.

The third person strode forward and stood confidently in front of Naruto, she had dark pink hair that came down to a little past her shoulders, indigo colored eyes, and easily very beautiful, it was Cornelia Li Britannia the new Viceroy of Area 11. She was dressed in clothes similar to her two subordinates except that her clothes accented her womanly curves, her boots were white, and over it she wore a white cape that separated into segments at the bottom and top.

"Please have a seat Viceroy." Naruto said gesturing to one of the seats in front of her desk.

The Second Princess of Britannia took the offered seat without saying a word, as she took in the appearance of the person across from her. He was younger than what she had expected, even younger than her sister Euphemia, and she wasn't sure if the whisker marks on his cheeks were some type of tattoos or birthmarks, but it wasn't the whisker marks the drew the majority of her attention. It was the look in his eyes and the air around him. She had dealt with many politicians and businessmen in the past and they were all the same in her opinion, they were greedy, lazy, and self-centered. When they looked at her it was with lustful calculating eyes, or ones filled with fear and nervousness, thinking what she could do for or to them, but the teen in front of her was noticeably different.

There was no fear, greed, or lust in his eyes, something that surprised her considering he should be a hormone driven teen either that or she was losing her physical appeal, something she personally didn't want to consider as a woman. Instead his gaze spoke of confidence, a respect she couldn't quite identify, and how he viewed them as equals. For that last part Cornelia wasn't sure if she should feel impressed or insulted. To be viewed as an equal by a half-Britannian that was younger wasn't something she ever thought she would witness.

"You obviously know who I am, and these are two of my personal knights Guilford and Darlton." The Second Princess said gesturing to the two behind her, who nodded their heads once at Naruto at the mention of their names, "Now how about you introduce yourself." The tone in Cornelia's voice made it obvious that it was a demand and not a question.

"Of course," Naruto replied placidly. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze owner of this company. What can I do for you princess?" The shinobi asked calmly keeping his gaze focused on the woman across from him, but making sure that he could also see the two that came with her.

"You can tell me what you are trying to achieve by helping the Elevens rebuild the Shinjuku Ghetto." Cornelia commanded firmly not bothering with beating around the bush.

Naruto was taken back slightly by the inquiry but didn't let the surprise show through his calm façade, as he answered as best he could his typical response probably wouldn't be acceptable in this situation. "First off I'd like to begin by saying that I in no way mean to offend or disrespect you or the Britannian Empire, Viceroy Cornelia." Naruto began.

"Very well," Cornelia replied evenly her eyes hardening looking for any signs that might his hint his involvement with forces working against the empire, namely Zero.

"I do not agree with the methods Britannia uses to establish their rule over the Areas." Naruto stated simply knowing that with a person like Cornelia it was likely she would be angry if he came out and said it instead of dragging it out. "Or more precisely I do not agree with the conditions you leave the people you defeat. The reason I wish to rebuild Shinjuku is to give them some semblance of the life they've lost."

"So you're doing this because you pity them of feel some sort of guilt." The Viceroy asserted, just because she's allowing the teen to say his piece doesn't mean she wants to hear it.

"No," Naruto denied, "I do not believe in giving or receiving pity and I have nothing to feel guilty about, I simply want to give them back their homes and their lives. By doing this I also believe that I am helping the empire."

This statement made Cornelia curious, "How so?" She asked with an elegant eyebrow raised in question.

Naruto took a pose similar to the one he remembered Tsunade used to take when she sat behind her desk. "After the war the Japanese are left with nothing, so they grew to hate and resent Britannians blaming their suffering on them. By giving them back what they've lost they no longer have a reason to hate Britannia and oppose it, after all if they're happy what possible reason would they have to fight, and with that there would that many people less willing to support Zero in his endeavors." Naruto reasoned. "Of course there will still be those who will fight, but nowhere near as many."

Cornelia thought over what the half-blood Britannian said and could see the sense behind his reasoning. People need a reason to fight, no matter what that reason might be, but once they lose that reason they become complacent and submissive. She also agreed with leaving Zero without any type of support, there had already been numerous uprising by the Elevens in response to Zero's appearance, which brought up the question. "What is your opinion of Zero and Kurama?" She asked him as she gestured to her right where the T.V. screen was paused on an image of Zero and Kurama.

'_Careful Naruto,'_ Amami warned over their mental link. _'A woman like Cornelia has a lot experience dealing with people if you outright lie to her she will know and you obviously can't tell her the truth.'_

'_I know.' _Naruto replied, _'I'll just have to be as honest as possible without revealing anything.'_ He decided. "They're dangerous." The blonde shinobi stated in an even tone while staring straight at Cornelia. "Zero for obvious reasons and the possibility that he could have some sort of contacts within the military if the incident with Jeremiah is anything to go by. Not to mention that there is the chance of Elevens rallying behind him. But personally I think that Kurama might be the most dangerous one of the two." Naruto stated.

'_Someone is a little full of themselves.'_ Amami remarked.

'_Shut up.'_ Naruto replied dryly.

"And how exactly have you come to that conclusion." Cornelia inquired forcefully; the idea that the person responsible for her half-brother's death was being considered a lesser threat did not sit well with her.

"While Zero is an obvious threat we at least know where he stands." The blonde shinobi said, "Kurama on the other hand is a mystery we know, according to him, that he will fight to protect but what we don't know by what means. We also don't know if anyone is helping him, if he will try to recruit Elevens like Zero most likely will, or how he managed that speed and the destruction of the Sutherlands. It could be a specialized suit with advanced technology that gives him his abilities." Naruto supplied.

The Second Princess eyes narrowed, "Technology that the Namikaze Corporation can provide?" Cornelia questioned in an accusing tone.

"No," Naruto rebuffed immediately with a shake of his head. "Namikaze Corp. does not research or develop technology for the use of warfare. A careful account is kept of what every employee is researching ensuring that aren't developing something they shouldn't." the Crimson Knightmare pilot explained.

Cornelia nodded her head, though she accepted the teen's explanation that didn't necessarily mean that she believed it, it wouldn't be the first time that an employee embezzled company resources for their own purposes after all, but that was a matter for another time, "Very well. Now I'm sure that you are curious about my reasons for setting up this meeting Mr. Namikaze, especially on such short notice." Cornelia began, getting a nod from Naruto. "Sub-Viceroy Euphemia has expressed her desire to help and support the Namikaze Corporation in their reconstruction of the Shinjuku Ghetto; as such I wanted to see for myself what kind of person was leading this project. I want to make it perfectly clear right now that as long as your plans do not prove to be a danger to the Settlement, or Britannia as a whole, and as long as the Sub-Viceroy gives you her support than you should have no problems with any government official unless it's by my or Princess Euphemia's orders." The dark pink haired Princess/Viceroy told him, as she stood up and saw herself out Guilford opening the door for her.

"I understand, thank you for informing me Viceroy Cornelia." Naruto said standing up at his desk and giving the princess a slight bow before straitening himself out.

"Oh, by the way Mr. Namikaze," Cornelia began stopping just at the entrance of the door and looking over her shoulder at the blonde teen. "In a few days the Namikaze Corporation will be given the opportunity to help rebuild another of the Ghettos." She said mysteriously, confusing Naruto, before leaving Guilford and Darlton following dutifully behind her, and closing the door as they left.

'_What was that about?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he replayed Cornelia's departing words to him in his mind.

'_I can't be sure.'_ Amami replied, _'But if she was saying the truth then we will find out soon enough.'_ She finished.

'_I guess you're right.'_ Naruto finished letting out a sigh at the end, for some reason he was sure that when he found out what Cornelia meant it wouldn't be anything good.

* * *

The next day all the students were once again gathered in the Auditorium for Prince Clovis' funeral, but this time attendance was mandatory for all students so Naruto had no other choice but to be there, all the students stood perfectly in line as they looked towards the giant screen that was displayed at the front of the room. Naruto stood between Lelouch and Suzaku near the front of the auditorium, with Kyu on his shoulder, watching as the screen showed everyone that was in attendance for the Third Prince of Britannia's funeral in the capital city of Pendragon before settling on a giant picture of Clovis holding a rose with a podium in front of it. Walking up to the podium was a man in his 60s with hair that had grown white with time and been curled. In front of everyone stood the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire, Charles Zi Britannia.

"_All men… are NOT created equal!"_ The Emperor began his speech.

Naruto did his best to hide the scowl that wanted to appear on his face from the Emperor's words, Amami on his shoulder could sense the negative emotions that her former holder was hiding along with the ones coming from Lelouch, there was even some distaste coming from Suzaku.

"_Some are born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different."_ The Emperor continued.

'_Just because people are born into a certain life doesn't mean that, that life can't eventually be changed, either by their own actions or the actions of others.'_ Naruto thought, _'Or that a person can't eventually surpass their limitations with enough hard work and dedication.'_

"_Yes that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress."_

'_But progress that depends on such things will eventually lead up to absolute ruin.'_ The blonde shinobi retorted mentally.

"_Inequality is not wrong, equality is."_

'_What right do you have to say that having so much while others have so little?'_

"_What of the E.U. which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous. Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future."_

'_And as a result other nations are forced back into the darkness.'_

"_Even the death of my son, Clovis, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate, and in the end, the future shall be ours."_

'_What of those that do not agree with Britannia? Will you destroy them and leave them in ruin for the sake of your progress?'_ Naruto questioned his face still as impassive as before.

"_ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_

Naruto closed his eyes. _'Britannia needs to change or face their inevitable destruction.'_ The cerulean eyed blonde shinobi thought, as he listened to varies shouts of the people who attended Clovis' funeral repeating their Emperor's words.

* * *

At the same time at the entrance of the Namikaze Corporation a person walked up to its front doors.

"I can't believe it I'm finally here!" A voice said excitedly as they looked up at the Namikaze Corp. building. "I might actually get a chance at meeting _him_!"

* * *

**AN: I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and I want to apologize again for the lack of action in this chapter, but I really hope that I made up for it with how things developed between characters.**

**On another note I'll be putting up a poll to see if I should also pair C.C. up with Naruto. The poll will be up until the next time I update this fic and considering I'm planning on updating three of my other fics it should give everyone plenty time to vote. And speaking of pairing I think I might have finally decided on what they will be, of course I'll still listen to anyone's suggestions.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and about me adding C.C. to the pairing.**


End file.
